Luz y Oscuridad
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: CS: Situado entre el último Flashback del 5x05 y el inicio del 5x06. Después de que Emma liberara a Merlín de su prisión, y en un intento desesperado por obtener la Daga. Arturo libera a una bestia y la envía junto con Swan a un mundo completamente diferente a través de un portal, en dónde la Salvadora, conocerá a una chica impulsiva de Tribu Agua del Sur y a su Equipo Avatar.
1. Tres Años Después

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a ABC, Disney y a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino._

* * *

 **I**

* * *

 **Ciudad República**

Tres años después de la derrota de Kuvira y la desintegración de su Imperio, las cosas siguieron lentamente su curso. Después de muchos meses de diálogos y discusiones, el Reino Tierra desapareció, y se convirtió en una República un año antes, y hace un mes tenían lugar, las primeras elecciones presidenciales.

En Ciudad República, luego de arduo trabajo y dedicación por parte de los ciudadanos, Industrias Futuro y los Maestros Aire, al fin se alzaba el primer cuadro de la nueva Capital de la República Unida de Naciones.

El día había llegado, el preciso momento en el que el Presidente Raiko, junto con el Avatar Korra, daban sus típicos y gastados discursos antes de que entre él y Asami Sato cortaran el listón y todo comenzara.

Todo sería perfecto para Korra, eso de no ser porque no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar al volver a ver a Asami después de su ruptura luego de salir del Mundo Espiritual.

* * *

 **Plaza de la Nueva Alcaldía de la Ciudad**

─ ¿Korra? ¿Eres tú?

─ ¿Mako? ─Exclamaba el Avatar al abrazar a su amigo.

─Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, ¿cuándo llegaste del Polo Sur?

─Ayer en la noche, llegué y me llevé la gran sorpresa de que ninguno de mis amigos vivía ya en la Isla del Templo del Aire, y no se molestó en escribirme ni una carta.

─Bueno, no te ofendas Korra, pero creo que no eres la indicada para indignarte, tú nos la debes a mí y a Bolin desde hace tres años.

─ ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que lo siento? ─Replicaba Korra a modo de súplica.

─Las veces que sean necesarias, o cuando nos cansemos de oírlas.

Korra se molestó tras ese comentario y Mako, por el contrario, comenzó a reírse como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Momentos después, el Avatar se relajó y soltó las ganas que tenía de reírse por su reacción.

─Entonces, ¿Bolin dónde está?

─Se fue a Zaofu poco después de que regresaras a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

─ ¿Y qué hay de ti, "Señor Humareda"? ¿Qué has hecho desde que me fui?

─Volverme Jefe de Detectives, coordinar las últimas operaciones encubiertas para atrapar a los mafiosos que quedan todavía por el lugar, nada extraordinario.

─Si tú lo dices. Como sea, me alegra verte de nuevo, ¿y qué hay de tu brazo?

─Tú júzgalo.

Mako se descubrió su antebrazo izquierdo, mostrándole a Korra que la cicatriz era casi imperceptible en ese momento.

─ ¡Increíble!, fue…

─ ¿Kya? Sí. Me ayudó a curarme, ya casi no se nota. Y muy pronto desaparecerá.

─Me alegro.

─ ¡Korra! ─Gritaba Bolin.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─Preguntaba Mako.

─Suyin tenía que asistir, así que Opal y yo aprovechamos para venir a visitarlos.

─Es bueno verte de nuevo.

─ ¡Sí, los Hurones de Fuego están de regreso!

─ ¿Korra…?

─ ¿Sí?

─ ¿Ya viste a Asami?

Tres años no eran suficientes para olvidar lo vivido en esas vacaciones en el Mundo Espiritual, todo había sido espléndido, perfecto, pero las cosas cambiaron al salir de ahí. Korra bajó la vista y se quedó callada, ella prefirió alejarse cuando todo se le fue de las manos, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a la Señorita Sato e intentaba evitarla a cada oportunidad, esa fue una de las razones por las que se había marchado al Polo Sur.

─N-No. Todavía no.

─ ¿Y qué le dirás cuando la veas?

─No tengo idea.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? ─Pronunciaba Mako.

─Es…, complicado.

─Korra, será mejor que ustedes tres se alisten, la ceremonia está por comenzar.

─De acuerdo, Lin.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún problema, los discursos, las fotografías, los Líderes Mundiales mostrando que están más unidos que nunca después de todas las adversidades, en fin, Korra estaba tranquila hasta el momento en el que Asami Sato hizo su aparición.

─Como siempre, es para mí un honor el colaborar con la Señorita Asami Sato e Industrias Futuro, de no haber sido por ella, nada de esto habría sido creado. Asami Sato es y será un ejemplo a seguir para todos los ciudadanos tanto de esta gran Nación como del Resto del Mundo. Y ahora, sin más que objetar, queda inaugurada nuestra nueva Alcaldía, que sin duda será un pilar fuerte para la nueva historia que comenzó hace tres años con el Avatar Korra.

La ceremonia terminó con un aplauso y un estrechón de manos entre Raiko y Asami, los Líderes Mundiales y demás personajes importantes, procedieron al interior del recinto a la fiesta de celebración, dejando a Korra mirando el Portal Espiritual, con un millón de pensamientos en su cabeza.

─Korra.

─Entraré luego. ─Decía Korra, sin prestarle atención a la voz que la llamaba.

─Bien, porque tenemos que hablar.

─ ¿Hablar?

El Avatar volteó hacia ella y se quedó atónita al tenerla frente a ella después de tanto tiempo de no verla.

─ ¿Estás bien?

─Yo…, no tengo idea. Lo siento Asami, es que, aún no sé qué decirte.

─Pues, será mejor que comiences a saberlo.

─Estás furiosa, ¿no es así?

─Estoy algo peor que furiosa, Korra. Créeme, así que, es mejor que comiences a hablar, por tu bien.

En el momento en el que Korra abrió la boca, hubo una gran sacudida en el suelo, algo tan fuerte que estremeció gran parte del terreno, cosa que no había sucedido en mucho tiempo. Después de que la tierra volviera a la normalidad, Mako y Bolin salieron corriendo para ver lo que sucedía.

─ ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

─ ¿Será otro Espíritu?

─No lo sé.

─Vamos a ver qué sucede. ─Decía Asami.

El Equipo Avatar corrió hasta llegar a la Bosque Espiritual en dónde se encontraba el epicentro de esos disturbios, todos se quedaron fuera al escuchar una especie de batalla que se suscitaba dentro de ese sitio.

─Tengo que entrar ahí.

─No, espera a que termine.

─ ¿Y si lo que sea que esté adentro se escapa?

─ ¿Y si entras ahí y sales herida? ─Le decían los tres jóvenes al Avatar.

─No importa, soy el Avatar.

─Sí, y has vuelto a ser la chica terca que conocimos ─pronunciaba Mako─. Espera un poco, no entrarás sola, estamos contigo en todo, y lo sabes.

─Está bien, me esperaré.

Mientras ellos aguardaban a que la batalla terminara, veían salir de las Lianas varios rayos que parecían ser de Energía Espiritual, bastante parecidas a las que lanzaba el arma de Kuvira, pero en vez de ser color violeta, eran negras, cosa que alertaba más al Avatar de la amenaza cercana, además de que lograba percibir una gran cantidad de Oscuridad que ni con Vaatu había sentido.

* * *

 **Camelot**

Merlín estaba libre de su prisión, los Forasteros tenían la Daga y estaban fuera de su alcance, no había nada que Arturo hiciera para obtener ese endemoniado objeto y así, completar Excálibur y reinar en paz su querida ciudad creada con Magia.

Cada vez estaba más desesperado, no sabía cómo acercarse a la Daga y exterminar al Espectro que solamente había causado problemas desde que apareció en su vida físicamente.

La noche que el Hechicero fue liberado, el Rey pasó tiempo en la Torre buscando en todos esos viejos libros una solución a corto plazo para eliminar a Emma Swan de su camino. Revisaba cada pergamino, cada palabra, cada transcripción, sin éxito.

─Arturo, ven a dormir, necesitas descansar. ─Decía Ginebra.

─No puedo hacerlo, mi Reina. Tengo que alejar al Espectro de esa maldita Daga.

─ ¿Y qué harás con los Forasteros? No se quedarán solo mirando como una de los suyos desaparece.

─Necesito pensar no solo en una manera de contenerla, debo obtener una manera de contener a Merlín para que tampoco pueda entrar en acción.

─Te ayudaré si eso te hace sentir mejor, mi Rey Arturo. ─Exclamaba la Reina tomando a su amado esposo de las manos.

─Nada me haría más feliz que eso.

Arturo besó a Ginebra y ambos continuaron la búsqueda hasta casi el amanecer, cuando por fin encontraron la solución a sus problemas. Una transcripción les habló de una criatura endemoniada que se encontraba encerrada en lo más profundo de la Colina de Cadbury, no muy lejos del Castillo. Otro pergamino hablaba de la existencia de un frasco con tinta de Calamar, la única cosa capaz de contener a un Ser Mágico. Con sus armas casi listas, el Rey y la Reina fueron a su búsqueda.

Ya dentro de la cueva, encontraron la celda de esa cosa repleta de Oscuridad, casi tan fuerte como el Espectro. En la entrada de la misma había un gran cuenco con un triángulo de metal dentro de él. Arturo lo sacó y avanzó lentamente a la reja.

La criatura saltó hacia ésta, luego de un chasquido y un resplandor de luz blanca, el Demonio Oscuro se apartó, el Rey abrió con cuidado la reja, le dio el triángulo a Ginebra y comenzó a hacerlo sonar. El ruido que emitía ese instrumento de metal, hacía que esa criatura se retorciera de dolor.

─No te gusta eso, ¿verdad? ─exclamaba Arturo inclinándose hacia la Bestia─ Te propongo un trato. Si tú nos ayudas a deshacernos de alguien, el ruido desaparecerá y serás libre…, para siempre.

La criatura asintió, la esposaron y juntos, los reyes de Camelot, lo sacaron del lugar y procedieron a buscar el siguiente ingrediente para acabar con el Espectro.

* * *

 **La Cafetería de la Abuelita**

─Emma, ¿tu Corazón está realmente preparado para ser libre? Porque esto depende tanto de ti, como de mí.

El momento que todos habían esperado por fin estaba ahí. Tras la pregunta de Merlín, miles de pensamientos vinieron a la mente de Emma, todo el infierno que había pasado, su sacrificio hace más de tres semanas, la Magia Oscura corriendo por sus venas, adentrándose cada vez más a sus entrañas, justo en el punto casi imperceptible dentro de su alma del que había hablado el Hechicero momentos antes. Desde que inició su viaje, lo único que ha anhelado es separarse de ese Monstruo que la perseguía día y noche sin descanso. Su mente y sentido común pedían a gritos ser liberados, pero su Corazón era otra historia. Su Corazón no quería deshacerse de esa sensación reconfortante que le daba el poder de la Oscuridad, algo que jamás se esperó, no sabía qué hacer con certeza en ese momento.

─Swan, ¿Qué ocurre? ─Preguntaba Killian tomándola del brazo.

─Yo…

─ ¡Espectro!

─ ¿Y ahora que rayos sucede allá afuera? ─Espetaba Regina.

─ ¡Espectro! ¡Sal de una vez, y ninguno de tus amigos saldrá herido!

─ ¿Qué rayos está tramando Arturo?

─Sea lo que sea, no será bueno. ─Exclamaba Charming.

─Tengo que ir.

─No. Él no puede hacerte ningún daño, nosotros estaremos bien, sólo míranos, tenemos al Hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos de nuestro lado, no tienes por qué hacerle caso a las órdenes de un hombre loco y desesperado.

─Solo déjame ver qué diablos es lo que quiere, Killian. Una vez que se haya marchado, proseguiremos con lo que estábamos haciendo.

─ ¡Esta es tu última advertencia!

Al decir ésta oración, el Rey levantó su mano izquierda y una cantidad considerable de Soldados dispuestos a atacar la Cafetería apareció.

─Esto ya no es tema de discusión, tengo que salir.

─Emma, no lo hagas ─pronunciaba Killian─. Por favor, juntos encontraremos la manera.

─El Capitán Delineador tiene razón, esto no es motivo para que continúes usando Magia Oscura, no cuando estás a unos pasos de sacártela de encima, déjanos a nosotros hacer esto.

─No Regina, lo siento, pero él me está pidiendo a mí. No me voy a dar el lujo de poner la vida de alguno de ustedes en riesgo, después de todo lo que ya han arriesgado para ayudarme, esto tengo que hacerlo sola.

─Emma…

─Descuida mamá. Si hay algo bueno de ser el Espectro, es ser inmortal. Quédense aquí, les prometo a todos que estaré bien.

─Mamá ─decía Henry, corriendo a abrazarla─, ten cuidado, por favor.

─Claro que sí, niño.

Emma abrió la puerta y salió de la Cafetería, dispuesta a enfrentar a ese Rey y al regimiento que lo seguía de cerca.

─Aquí me tiene, Majestad ─exclamaba la antigua Salvadora, haciendo una reverencia a modo de burla─, ahora dígame, ¿para qué demonios me quiere?

─ ¿Quererte? Oh, yo no te quiero…, pero él sí.

Arturo señaló al cielo, apuntando al tejado de la Cafetería justo en dónde se encontraba el Demonio, Emma volteó y acto seguido, la criatura se abalanzó hacia ella.


	2. Vaatu, ¿renació?

**II**

* * *

 **La Cafetería de la Abuelita**

El Demonio estaba encima de Emma, gruñendo y sujetándola de ambos brazos.

─ ¿Qué rayos intentas? Sabes que no puedo morir.

─ ¿Y quién dijo que quiero matarte? ─Respondía Arturo a sus espaldas.

─ ¿Qué es esa cosa?

─No puede ser ─susurraba Merlín─, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─Exclamaba David.

─Ese es el Kreiken.

─ ¿La bestia marina? ─Preguntaba Killian.

─No ese es el Kraken. Este Demonio está sediento de Oscuridad, es como una esponja enorme, nunca se sacia, la única forma de calmarla es con el triángulo metálico que tiene Ginebra en la mano, y es casi imposible matarlo.

─ ¿De dónde salió esa criatura tan peligrosa?

─Después de la batalla contra la Oscuridad, cuando…, cuando el primer Ser Oscuro fue creado, entre mi Aprendiz y yo cazamos a muchas criaturas peligrosas a lo largo de los Reinos, una de ellas era el Kreiken, es una criatura que no parece provenir de este mundo, su cuerpo puede solidificarse o convertirse en una gelatina si lo desea. Estaba encerrado en una cueva dentro de la Colina Cadbury no muy lejos de aquí.

─No puede hacerle daño, ¿o sí?

─Él a ella no, pero Emma podría usar su Magia y eso es mucho peor, mientras continúe usando Magia Oscura, su Corazón no querrá ser liberado.

─Tenemos que salir a ayudarla. ─Protestaba Killian, intentando abrir la puerta.

─No ─decía Regina, cerrando la puerta─, con el debido respeto, sería mejor que nos dejaran esto a nosotros. Con nuestra Magia esto será pan comido.

Killian miró a Mary Margaret y David, quienes parecían estar igual de incrédulos que él, pero al final, los tres accedieron.

Mientras esto pasaba dentro, Emma luchaba para sacarse esa cosa de encima, pero cada vez que la tocaba sentía una descarga de energía que se apoderaba de ella. Ella miró a la criatura a los ojos, y sin otra alternativa, la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, ayudada por una barrera invisible creada por su Magia Oscura. El Kreiken regresó rápidamente y continuó su ataque.

─ ¿Qué es lo que planeas con esto, Arturo? No quieres deshacerte de mí, entonces, ¿qué diablos quieres?

─Disfrutar del espectáculo.

Diciendo esto, el Rey esquivó una enorme bola de fuego creada por la Reina Malvada desde la entrada de la Cafetería seguida de Merlín. Arturo y Ginebra retrocedieron, dos arqueros aparecieron y atacaron a los dos practicantes de Magia.

─Arturo, ¿es en serio?

─Y yo que creí que no podía ser más tonto este Rey.

Regina y Merlín detuvieron las flechas antes de que dieran en el blanco, la Reina sonrió e intentó soltar la flecha, pero sus músculos no parecían reaccionar, su mirada se dirigió al Hechicero, que estaba igual de inmovilizado que ella, después miró a Emma peleando con el Kreiken sin poder ir en su ayuda.

─ ¿Sigues creyendo que soy un tonto?

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no podemos movernos?

─Es Tinta de Calamar ─decía Merlín─. ¿De dónde la sacaste? ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?

─No es de tu incumbencia.

─ ¡Regina! ─gritaba Emma, zafándose del Kreiken─ ¡Les dije que no salieran!

─ ¡Discúlpanos por intentar salvarte!

─ ¡No están haciendo un buen trabajo!

El Kreiken dejó salir sus enormes garras y las usó en contra de la Salvadora, a pesar de no sufrir por las heridas, las descargas atacaban a cada momento, eran imposibles de controlar, una energía para nada desconocida, era energía Oscura.

─ ¿Qué está pasando afuera?

─La única cosa capaz de paralizar a un Ser Mágico es la tinta de un Calamar de Nunca Jamás, de eso estaban bañadas las flechas ─contestaba Killian─, no me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados mientras ese Demonio ataca a Emma, tengo que ir a ayudarla.

─Espera ─decía Charming─, nosotros vamos contigo.

David, Mary Margaret y Robin preparaban sus armas para salir a luchar en contra del Rey Arturo y su regimiento, esperando ser capaces de ayudar a Emma y compañía allá afuera.

─Guarden bien esa Daga, y no salgan. ─Les ordenaba Snow.

Los cuatro salieron con sus armas frente a ellos, dispuestos para pelear de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **El Bosque Espiritual**

─Todo parece indicar que esa batalla no acabará nunca ─protestaba Korra ─, no sé ustedes, pero voy a entrar.

─Korra, ¡espera!

Korra hizo caso omiso a la petición de Mako y salió disparada hacia lo más profundo de la Bosque Espiritual. Dentro solo podía escuchar los gruñidos de una criatura que parecía ser una clase de Espíritu Oscuro, junto con la voz de una mujer que estaba luchando con él.

Poco antes de llegar, notó un rayo Oscuro que iba directamente a ella, antes de que este pudiera siquiera alcanzarla, cayó al suelo con Bolin sujetándola de la cintura.

─Debiste esperarnos ─decía Asami─. Esa cosa casi te alcanza.

─Lo siento, ¿sí? No la vi, eso fue todo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, no logro comprender esta situación.

─Síganme ─exclamaba el Avatar─, solo hay una forma en la que lo averiguaremos.

El Equipo Avatar se acercó sigilosamente hasta estar a unos cuantos metros de esa extraña batalla, entre las Lianas podían notar que efectivamente era una mujer la que peleaba contra ese Espíritu Oscuro. Las ropas de aquella mujer eran extrañas; un largo vestido blanco, acompañado de una capa del mismo color y ambos rasgados por todas partes.

─ ¿Quién es ella? Nunca la había visto por aquí. ─Decía Mako.

─Korra, ¿qué tienes? ─Preguntaba Asami.

─Esta Energía Oscura que puedo percibir no es solo de ese Espíritu, creo que provenía de ella también, es similar a la Oscuridad de Vaatu, aunque más intensa.

─ ¿Estás segura? No creerás que Vaatu ha renacido, ¿o sí?

─No, y si lo hiciera, será dentro de 10,000 años, y dentro del Avatar en turno. Tengo que saber qué es esto, y no lo voy a hacer desde aquí.

El Avatar salió corriendo de entre las Lianas, justo en ese momento, Emma lanzaba un rayo Oscuro y el Kreiken salía volando lejos, Korra fue tras él y lo atacó con una llamarada. La Salvadora se levantó lentamente del suelo, viendo a esta chica combatir con el Demonio con suma facilidad.

Korra voló por los aires tras un ataque del Kreiken, al poco rato, el resto del Equipo Avatar apareció al lado de Swan. Emma no entendía quiénes eran ellos ni en qué lugar estaba, solo observó atentamente como aquella chica morena manipulaba el Agua, la Tierra, el Fuego y el Aire con naturalidad. ¿Qué clase de Hechicera era ella? Swan no había visto algo así en estos años que el mundo de la Magia se abrió para ella.

─ ¿Le ayudamos? ─Preguntaba Bolin.

─No creo que seamos de mucha ayuda, sabes que cuando de purificar Espíritus Oscuros se trata, solo Korra puede hacerlo. ─Contestaba Asami.

─ ¿Espíritus Oscuros? ─Pronunciaba Emma.

Al Escuchar su voz, los tres se pusieron en posición defensiva; Asami con el Guante, Mako con unas Dagas de Fuego en cada mano y Bolin, suspendiendo una Roca en el aire.

─Esperen ─decía Emma─, no pretendo atacarlos.

─ ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? Según Korra, tienes Oscuridad en tu interior, igual que ese Espíritu. ─Exclamaba Mako.

─ ¿Quién es Korra?

─Ella ─contestaba Bolin, señalando con la mirada la posición de su amiga─, es el Avatar Korra.

─Un momento, ¿qué es eso de Avatar? ¿Qué clase de Hechiceros son ustedes?

─Nosotros no usamos Magia ─replicaba Asami─, eso aquí no es más que un acto para entretener a los niños.

Emma estaba por contestar cuando vio que el Kreiken se iba volando gracias a un tornado creado por Korra, ella apareció segundos después, junto a sus amigos y su nueva visitante.

─Esa cosa es bastante fuerte, no pude purificarlo en ningún momento, es el Espíritu Oscuro más ágil que he visto en mi vida.

─Y que lo digas. ─Contestaba Emma, sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

─ ¿Quién eres tú?

Tras decir estas palabras, Korra usó Tierra Control para capturar a Emma, obligándola a hincarse en el suelo con los brazos sujetos a éste.

─Swan, mi nombre es Emma Swan.

─ ¿De dónde eres?

─Buena pregunta.

─Eso no es una respuesta ─intervenía Mako─, contéstanos.

─Es una larga historia.

─Hazla corta.

─De nacimiento, provengo de una tierra llamada el Bosque Encantado, pero fui enviada por un Portal a una Tierra sin Magia cerca de Boston y un pueblo llamado Storybrooke, en Maine. Ahora, ¿alguno de ustedes puede decirme en dónde diablos estoy?

─ ¿Un Portal Espiritual?

─No, uno Mágico, creado por un Armario hecho de un Árbol Encantado, Pinocho y yo viajamos a través de él, es algo complicado de explicar.

¿Pinocho? ¿Árbol Encantado? ¿Storybrooke? Esas eran cosas a las que ellos no estaban acostumbrados, ni jamás habían escuchado sobre ellas. Saber la procedencia de esa mujer era la siguiente tarea en la lista para el Avatar, por más que lo intentase, no podía sacarse esa horrible sensación de encima, un hormigueo acompañado de un escalofrío constante al estar cerca de Emma Swan, era como si Raava tratara de advertirle sobre la identidad de la mujer o de la Oscuridad que sentía a su alrededor.

─ ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Por qué ese Espíritu Oscuro venía contigo?

─Caímos dentro de un Portal creado por una Habichuela Mágica, los dos estábamos cerca de un lugar llamado Camelot, luchando y después aparecimos en este Bosque, o mejor dicho, Jungla ─Decía Emma mirando alrededor.

─ ¿Qué eres? ─Preguntaba Korra, sin soltarla.

─En otros tiempos, fui la Salvadora, bueno creo que todavía lo soy, pero desde hace unas semanas, me convertí en el Espectro, el Ser receptor de la Oscuridad de los Reinos.

─ ¿Será algo así como Vaatu? ─Preguntaba Bolin.

─Es probable, siento lo mismo que durante la Convergencia Armónica.

─ ¿Ya pueden decirme en dónde estoy?

─Estás en Ciudad República, la Capital de la República Unida de Naciones. Yo soy el Avatar Korra, es mi deber y obligación mantener la Paz y el Equilibrio en el mundo.

─Eso me suena bastante familiar. ─Contestaba Emma, riendo un poco.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─Luego te cuento. Oigan, sé que la Oscuridad abunda y emana de mí, pero puedo asegurarles que no voy a lastimarlos, de hecho, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, fui transportada a este sitio en un momento crucial y necesito saber si los míos se encuentran bien.

─ ¿Deberíamos creerle?

─Parece decir la verdad, además, de cualquier modo ya nos habría atacado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

─Yo digo que sí hay que creer en ella. ─Decía Asami.

Mako, Bolin y Korra se miraron y luego de unos segundos aceptaron y el Avatar soltó a Emma de su agarre.

─Gracias, ya no sentía mis dedos.

─No hay de qué. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo volver a tu tierra?

─No, no creo que ustedes tengan un Armario Mágico o una Habichuela para poder viajar.

─ ¿Eso de la Magia es muy común allá?

─No tienes una idea.

─Aquí no es más que un acto de entretenimiento, como el Pro-Control o las Pelis.

─ ¿Pelis?

─Sí, imágenes en movimiento proyectadas en una gran pantalla.

─ ¡Ah! Ya entendí, te refieres al Cine.

─ ¿Así se llama? ─Preguntaba Bolin, con la boca abierta.

─Verás, antes de que conociera la Magia y todas esas cosas, vivía en un lugar en el que ésta tenía el mismo significado que el que tiene aquí, ahí tenemos el Cine, la Televisión y los Deportes para entretenernos. Solamente quiero saber algo, si aquí no hay Magia, ¿cómo es que manipulan los elementos?

─Es gracias a las habilidades de Control.

Mako comenzaba a explicarle a Emma cuando comenzó a llover en el Bosque Espiritual, entre los cuatro se la llevaron a la Alcaldía para tranquilizar a los Líderes Mundiales y poder charlar tranquilamente.


	3. Emma y la Oscuridad

**III**

* * *

 **Ciudad República**

─Oye, trato de entenderte sobre esto del Fuego Control y todas esas cosas, pero creo que necesitaré algo de tiempo ─decía Emma─, porque; ¿qué es eso del León Tortuga? O eso de allá, ¿eso es un Oso o un Ornitorrinco? ¿Acaso tienen animales combinados aquí?

─Oso Ornitorrinco ─contestaba Bolin─, así son las bestias, no tengo idea de cómo explicarlo o cómo sean los animales en tu tierra, pero cuando menos el Oso es el animal que tiene más combinaciones. Por ejemplo tenemos al Oso Armadillo, el Oso Pato, Oso Ornitorrinco, Oso Zorrillo, u Oso Tortuga.

─Con tantas combinaciones podría jurar que estamos en Pokemón o algo parecido.

─ ¿Poke…, qué?

─Olvídalo. ─Decía Emma, con tono de rendición.

Continuaron su andar por un pequeño pasaje creado a través de las Montañas que rodeaban el nuevo Portal Espiritual, iban con dirección a la Alcaldía para que Korra decidiera que hacer con su nueva visitante y mantener informados a todos los Líderes.

─Muy bien, Emma Swan, te presento el Distrito del Dragón. El nuevo Centro de Ciudad República.

Salieron del túnel y Swan quedó asombrada de la semejanza que tenía este lugar con el mundo que conoció por 28 años, era algo que muy en el fondo había extrañado; ver enormes rascacielos en lugar de amplios y poderosos Castillos, Automóviles en lugar de Caballos y Carretas, el bullicio de una gran Ciudad que parecía recuperarse de una crisis reciente.

─Increíble, ¿qué años son? ¿Los 20's?

─El 177 DCS.

─ ¿Qué?

─Estamos en el año 177 DCS, o sea, Después del Cometa de Sozin. ─Contestaba Asami.

─Este mundo me parece cada vez más extraño.

─Espero que pronto deje de serlo, por lo pronto, iremos a la Alcaldía, verás Emma, antes de que tú y ese Espíritu Oscuro hicieran su aparición, estábamos en medio de una celebración, y por tanto, como el Avatar, debo volver adentro, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

─No voy a bailar enfrente de los invitados, ¿verdad?

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─Respondía Korra, soltando una carcajada.

─Solo te tomarían unas cuantas fotografías, preguntas, etc., espero que puedas sobrevivir a eso.

─Eso es más fácil, no me lo tomes a mal, me encanta bailar y eso, pero la última vez que lo hice un loco trató de matar a una de mis amigas.

─Descuida Emma, te prometo que pronto pasará.

─ ¿Qué es esa cosa?

─Un Espíritu. ─Contestaba Korra.

Emma miró con curiosidad a la pequeña criatura que flotaba frente a la Alcaldía, lo tocó y el Espíritu de Luz se transformó rápidamente en un enorme y feroz Espíritu Oscuro, éste golpeó a Emma mandándola a volar y alertando a Tenzin, Lin y Tonraq, quienes ya estaban afuera presenciando el espectáculo. Mako, Bolin, Korra y Asami voltearon a ver a Swan con la misma cara de asombro que ella tenía.

* * *

 **La Cafetería de la Abuelita**

─ ¡¿Ustedes también?! ¡Regresen a la Cafetería! ─Gritaba Emma, forcejeando con el Kreiken.

─ ¡Eso ni pensarlo! ─Contestaba Snow.

─No creerás que vamos a dejar que te diviertas sola, ¿o sí, Amor?

─Te vamos a ayudar, lo quieras o no, Emma. ─Exclamaba Charming.

─ ¡Soldados! ¡Ataquen!

Los cuatro se abalanzaron contra los Soldados de Arturo para así, diezmar a su pequeño regimiento y ayudar a Emma con su querido Demonio personal.

Uno a uno, los Soldados caían, ya fuese muertos o heridos tras el ataque de los cuatro Héroes. Emma luchando contra esa cosa, mandándola lejos con su Magia Oscura, Regina y Merlín inmóviles gracias a la tinta y los demás observando la batalla desde el interior de Granny's, ninguno se percató de que varios refuerzos del infame Rey habían ingresado por la parte de atrás del recinto.

─ ¡Así se hace! Charming y los demás están acabando muy fácilmente con esos sacos de papas.

─Para cuando ellos terminen, Regina y Merlín habrán vuelto a la normalidad, y juntos detendrán a Arturo.

─Yo no contaría con eso.

Echaron la vista hacia atrás, y notaron a los Soldados justo ahí, blandiendo sus espadas dispuestos a atacarlos, estaban indefensos. Bella miró a su alrededor detenidamente, buscando algo con que poder defenderse, sin éxito. No fue sino hasta que miró a su izquierda y notó la presencia de Zelena con el brazalete puesto, y sin más opción intentó acercarse a ella para quitárselo.

─Retroceda Milady ─exclamaba un soldado poniendo su espada en medio de Bella y de la Bruja del Oeste─. No queremos que nadie resulte herido, ¿o sí?

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

─Nada valioso, solamente un objeto insignificante para ustedes, pero muy necesario para su Alteza.

─No tengo la menor idea de lo que está usted hablando.

─Oh, yo diría que sí. Ustedes dos, ¡registren todo hasta encontrar esa Daga!

─ ¡Alto! ─Decía Henry, abriéndose paso entre Grumpy y Happy.

El Soldado tomó del brazo al Autor para detenerlo.

─Vaya, tenemos a un chiquillo valiente por aquí, dime, ¿sabes usar una espada?

─Déjelo. ─Le pedía Bella.

─ ¡Basta! De todas maneras, el Rey nos ha prohibido hacerle algún daño a este mocoso.

─No encontramos nada, Señor.

─ ¿Dónde está la Daga? ¡Responde! ─Le ordenaba el Soldado a Henry.

─ ¡No lo sé!

─Bien, te daré tiempo para que lo pienses. ¡Capturen a los demás!

─Ya me estoy cansando de esto, ¡¿por qué simplemente no desapareces?!

─No puede, Emma ─contestaba Merlín─. El Kreiken es una criatura que se alimenta de Oscuridad, si lo sigues atacando con tu Magia, sólo harás que crezca más y será muy poderoso y difícil de vencer, incluso para ti.

─ ¿Y entonces que hago?

─Rendirte es buena opción ─exclamaba Arturo─, ríndete Espectro, entrégame la Daga, y tú y tus amigos estarán sanos y salvos.

─Eso jamás lo haré.

Ginebra hizo sonar un silbatillo y el Kreiken lanzó una ráfaga de aire a modo de respuesta con dirección a Charming y los demás. La ráfaga los derribó, sólo así, los Soldados que todavía quedaban en pie pudieron desarmarlos y apresarlos.

─ ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Killian! ─Gritaba Emma.

─No los suelten, ¡y quítenle ese maldito Garfio!

─ ¡Detente! ─Le ordenaba Emma al Rey.

─ ¿O qué? ¿Vas a asesinarme?

─Si tengo que hacerlo…

─Espera, antes de que hagas alguna cosa, quiero que lo reconsideres.

Arturo levantó su brazo derecho y los Soldados que estaban dentro de la Cafetería salieron con todos sus rehenes.

Bella, Grumpy, Doc, Happy, la Abuelita, incluso Zelena y Henry estaban maniatados, acompañados cada uno por un Soldado del Ejército de Camelot. Ellos los obligaron a arrodillarse ante la atenta mirada de Emma y compañía.

─ ¿Y la Daga?

─No la encontramos mi señor.

─Traigan al niño.

─ ¡Déjalo en paz! ─Gritaban Emma y Regina al unísono.

Tras decir esto, Emma lanzó un rayo de Magia Oscura con la firme intención de atacar a Arturo, Ginebra volvió a usar el silbato y el Kreiken se interpuso entre Arturo y el ataque. Al haber estado lleno de ira y desesperación, el rayo ocasionó que la bestia creciera de manera inmediata, adquiriendo una altura más allá de los 2 metros.

─ ¿En serio? ─Decía Emma.

─ ¡Te lo dije!

─ ¡No es un buen momento!

El silbato volvió a sonar y el Kreiken regresó toda la Oscuridad adquirida momentos antes hacia su emisora. El impacto mandó al suelo a Emma, desconcertada por todo el poder que había recibido, su cuerpo lo estaba asimilando muy rápido, como si en el fondo lo deseara realmente. Mientras esto sucedía, el Soldado, levantó a Henry y lo sujetó, sólo para que el Demonio se dispusiera a arrancarle el Corazón.

─No me dejaste otra opción, Espectro. Mi Reina, ¿podrías?

El horrible sonido salió de nuevo y el Kreiken procedió a atacar al chico.

─Pierdes el tiempo Arturo, hace años hechicé a Henry para que nadie pudiera arrebatarle su Corazón.

─Yo no contaría con eso.

Instantes después, el Kreiken introdujo su extenso brazo y se escuchó un chasquido proveniente del pecho de Henry, lo que significaba que el hechizo de protección había sido quebrantado y el Autor estaba tan vulnerable como un recién nacido.

─Espectro, debo entender que este niño es algo tuyo, tu hijo, ¿tal vez? Te propongo un trato; tu hijo, por la Daga, ¿qué dices?

Emma, aún en el suelo, no sabía qué hacer; acababa de escuchar como ese Monstruo le había arrancado el Corazón a su hijo. Al levantarse, notó que lo que escuchó era verdad al ver ese Corazón puro rodeado de un Aura dorada, que era la clara prueba de ser el Corazón del Creyente Verdadero.

─Se termina tu tiempo, Espectro. ¿Qué es lo que respondes?

─Mamá, no lo hagas, estaré bien.

─ ¡Emma! No entregues la Daga.

─Decide pronto.

En su mente solo escuchaba las voces de todos sus seres queridos y de Arturo. ¿Qué era lo que podría hacer? Técnicamente, estaba sola, sus amigos y familia habían sido capturados y la vida de su hijo peligraba. Todo era confuso y turbio. No le interesaba lo que le pasaría, era inmortal en ese momento, sabía que de ninguna manera podía entregar la Daga después de lo que todos habían pasado para protegerla. Sin obtener respuesta alguna, simplemente miró sus manos con una mezcla de miedo y desesperación.

* * *

─Emma, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

─Yo no hice nada, sólo lo toqué.

─ ¡Korra!

─ ¡Atrás Tenzin! No se acerquen más.

Korra utilizó su Agua Control y purificó al Espíritu para que éste volviera a la normalidad. Emma miró asombrada, al ver la facilidad con que el Avatar le regresaba la Luz a esa criatura.

─Muy bien Emma, nueva regla; no puedes tocar Espíritus. ─Exclamaba Korra ayudándola a levantarse.

─ ¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso?

─Energía Espiritual, es bastante simple.

─ ¿Y puedes hacer eso con cualquiera que tenga Oscuridad?

─No lo sé, jamás lo he intentado.

─ ¿Quién es ella? ─Preguntaba Tenzin.

─Larga historia. ─Contestaba Asami entrando a la Alcaldía.

─ ¿A dónde vas Asami? ─Decía Lin.

─Tengo hambre, además, no sería educado para Emma que tuviéramos la conversación afuera, ¿no lo crees?

─ ¿Tienes hambre? ¿En serio usarás esa excusa, Asami?

─Es mejor que decir que no estoy de ánimos para estar cerca de ti, Korra, ¿no lo crees?

Asami le dio la espalda y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, Korra, por su parte, se quedó inmóvil mordiéndose el labio. Tenía claro lo que sentía en ese momento por aquella mujer, y entendía que no la veía de la misma manera que lo hacía Asami Sato, sabía que tendría que hablar con ella en cualquier segundo, sin embargo, esa frase tan fría y cierta no parecía provenir de ella, sino de su Corazón roto.

─Está furiosa, ¿no es así?

─Tú la conoces tan bien como yo, cuando se enfada con alguien que ella quiere no lo puede disimular.

─Puedo ver que no han hablado de aquello que ni a nosotros quisiste decirnos.

─Mako, no se los dije porque es bastante complicado, ni lo entendía.

─ ¿Y ahora? ¿Ya lo entiendes?

─Sí, pero algo me dice que este no es el momento justo para decirlo. ─Exclamaba Korra señalando a Emma con la mirada.

Emma miraba a lo lejos a ambos jóvenes, tratando de leer su expresión corporal y así entender por qué Asami se portaba de esa manera, aunque la respuesta era tan obvia que no valía la pena hacer eso.

─ ¿Van a presentarnos a su nueva amiga o qué? ─Espetaba Lin.

─ ¡Oh! Lo siento, Tenzin, Lin, Jinora. Ella es Emma Swan. Vino desde otro mundo a través de una especie de Portal.

─ ¿Estás segura?

─Sí. Además, venía acompañada de un enorme Espíritu Oscuro, no pude ni purificarlo.

─ ¿Dónde está? ─Preguntaba Jinora.

─Lo mandé a volar dentro del Portal Espiritual, espero que no vuelva en un tiempo.

─Algo aquí no me gusta ─continuaba Jinora─, la Energía Oscura que emana de su cuerpo no me da buena espina.

─Korra, ¿puedo hablar en mi defensa?

─Sí, pero no aquí, vayamos a uno de los salones de la Alcaldía.

Todos entraron al recinto, Mako, Bolin y Lin se unieron a los demás en la mesa del banquete, mientras Korra, Jinora, Emma y Tenzin caminaban rumbo a una habitación alejada de la fiesta para poder hablar tranquilamente.

─Ahora sí, ya pueden explicar mejor lo que sucedió.

─No estoy muy segura de que fue en realidad, yo estaba afuera con Asami y el suelo comenzó a vibrar de pronto, fuimos todos al Bosque Espiritual y de entre las Lianas salían rayos de Energía Oscura, avanzamos y la encontramos ─explicaba Korra señalando a Swan─, luchaba contra el Espíritu, luego yo entré en acción.

─ ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? ─Preguntaba Tenzin.

─Swan, mi nombre es Emma Swan.

─Quiero entender que usted y ese Espíritu llegaron aquí desde otro mundo, ¿es eso cierto?

─Efectivamente.

─ ¿Puedo saber qué mundo es ese?

─No tiene un nombre como tal, yo le llamo la Tierra de los Cuentos, estaba dentro de un Reino llamado Camelot en lo más profundo y alejado del Bosque Encantado.

─ ¿Cómo fue que se topó con ese Espíritu Oscuro?

─Luchaba contra él, ese Monstruo me atacó bajo las órdenes de un Rey demasiado imbécil como para soltarlo. En medio de la lucha y después de poner a mis amigos y familia a salvo, ese Rey lanzó una Habichuela Mágica, se abrió un Portal y ambos caímos en él. Instantes después me encontré en ese Bosque.

─Ya veo. Y ahora, la pregunta más importante; ¿por qué hay tanta Energía Oscura en su interior?

─Hace muchos años, Merlín, el Mago más poderoso de todos los Reinos luchó contra la Oscuridad, la depositó dentro de un ser Humano que podía ser controlado con una Daga que formaba parte de un arma antigua llamada Excálibur. Este Ser tendría la pesada labor de cargar con toda la Oscuridad existente, solo así se le pudo vencer. Se le conoce como el Espectro o Ser Oscuro.

─Entonces, es como una especie de Avatar Oscuro. ─Decía Jinora.

─Pero si eso sucedió hace muchos años, ¿cómo es que sigues viva? ─Preguntaba Korra, muy confundida.

─Porque ha habido otros antes que yo, han existido miles de Espectros.

─Entonces si es algo así como el Avatar.

─Tú eres el Avatar, ¿no?

─Sí.

─ ¿También eres inmortal?

─No.

─Oh, el Ser Oscuro es inmortal, y solo hay una forma de matarlo, pero hay que pagar un alto precio al hacerlo.

─ ¿Cuál es?

─Se tiene que matar al Espectro con la Daga que lleva su nombre, pero al hacerlo, la Oscuridad y la Magia se adhieren a ti.

─ ¿Así fue cómo la obtuviste? ¿Mataste a alguien?

─No. Yo soy un caso único. No maté a nadie para conseguir esta Maldición.

─ ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo volver?

─Ninguna, por lo que puedo entender; ustedes no tienen ni la mínima idea de lo que es una Habichuela o la misma Magia, sin eso no sé por dónde comenzar.

─Pues en lo que lo averiguas, necesitarás un lugar para descansar, y ropa nueva.

─No puedo quedarme tanto tiempo. Tengo que volver, debo salvar a mis amigos.

─Lo entiendo, créeme, pero hasta que a alguno no se nos ocurra nada, estás atrapada con nosotros, después de la cena, te llevaré a la Isla del Templo del Aire. No estoy segura si ese Espíritu volverá a atacar, pero así podré vigilarte un poco mejor.

─Está bien, no hay problema. Por cierto, en mi mundo, a ese Monstruo lo llamaban Kreiken, ¿no les suena a ustedes?

─Ese nombre me resulta un poco familiar, tal vez lo leí en algún antiguo texto, el problema es que no sé cuál es, ni en que Templo está.

─Espero que no haya estado en el Templo del Aire del Norte, si no tendremos un gravísimo problema. ─Exclamaba Korra entre risas.

─Pues, volvamos a la fiesta antes de que Raiko se dé cuenta de que no estás y quiera volver a desterrarte. ─Comentaba Jinora a modo de burla hacia Korra.

─Muy gracioso.

Salieron de la habitación y Korra le dio una capa a Emma para intentar disimular las roturas de su vestido. Swan estaba inquieta por no tener modo de volver a Camelot, no sabía si el tiempo corría a la par con la Tierra de los Cuentos, quería regresar de inmediato y aplastar el Corazón de Arturo de una buena vez. Emma se sentó junto a Korra, entre Mako y Bolin, escuchaba atentamente la plática de los comensales y miraba la estructura del Edificio. Horas después, Korra por fin terminaba de despedirse de toda las autoridades, vio a Emma sentada en la mesa, jugando con un tenedor y el tazón de ponche, cuando decidió que era hora de llevarla con ella a la Isla, Asami apareció.

─Asami, ahora no es un buen momento.

─Lo sé, solo quiero darte esto.

─ ¿Las llaves de tu auto?

─Te lo dije, es tuyo.

─Y yo te dije que no podía aceptarlo.

─ ¿Vas a regresarme todos los regalos que te dé?

─No es eso, es solo que…

─Entonces, solo recíbelo y cierra el pico, Korra. Espero que cuando todo este asunto con Emma y ese Espíritu Oscuro termine, tú y yo podamos hablar.

─Sí Asami, está bien.

Asami dio la vuelta y se marchó rumbo a la puerta principal.

─ ¡Espera! Todavía no conduzco muy bien.

─Aprenderás en el camino.

Ella se marchó y Korra fue hasta donde Swan se encontraba, para llevarla a ese lejano lugar.

─ ¿Nos vamos?

─Estaba esperando que lo dijeras.

Korra rió levemente y caminaron hasta el estacionamiento fuera de la Alcaldía, al llegar, el Avatar vio el auto con un aire de melancolía que Emma conocía bastante bien, porque tuvo esa mirada por años.

─Espero que me tengas paciencia, no conduzco muy bien. Sé que resulta irónico sabiendo que controlo los Elementos y a veces es un poco embarazoso que el Ser más poderoso del mundo no sepa conducir pero…

─Si quieres yo lo hago. ─Exclamaba Emma.

─ ¿Sabes conducir?

─Sí, lo he hecho por años, además extraño estar al volante.

─Bueno, si tú quieres. ─Respondía Korra lanzándole las llaves.

Swan arrancó ese auto y Korra le indicó la dirección que debería tomar para llegar al muelle.

* * *

─Creo que ya decidiste.

Arturo fijó su mirada en el Kreiken, y cerró su puño, dándole la orden de aplastar el Corazón. La bestia prosiguió y Henry comenzó a sentir un profundo dolor. Al escuchar los gritos del chico, su madre al fin reaccionó.

─ ¡Henry! ¡No!

Sin saber qué era exactamente lo que hacía, Emma dejó salir su Magia, ésta golpeó al Demonio y salió volando por los aires, cayendo frente a Killian, Emma dio un salto y atrapó el Corazón de su hijo antes de que tocara el suelo.

─ ¿Usaste Magia de Luz, Swan? ─Preguntaba Regina, asombrada.

─Creo que sí. Toma niño, que no se te pierda de vista.

─Gracias Ma', ¿Estás bien? ─Decía Henry, al notar a su madre temblar.

─Sí, quiero que entres a la Cafetería, ¿oíste?

─Pero mamá…

Emma hizo el gesto típico con su mano de cuando alguien se teletransporta, haciendo que Henry entrara al edificio y encerrándolo en la habitación de Ruby. Momentos después, se deshizo de los Soldados, mandó a todos adentro y lanzó un hechizo de protección para que nadie entrara o saliera.

─ ¡Cuanta Magia Oscura tenemos aquí! Creí que querías a Merlín para evitar eso.

─Tú no me dejaste opción, y ahora, por atentar contra mis amigos pagarás, Rey.

Emma usó sus poderes para llevar a Arturo hasta ella, Ginebra trató de salvarlo con el silbato, pero Swan la noqueó, dejando al Rey completamente a su merced. Al tenerlo frente a ella, le arrancó el Corazón más rápido y con más placer de lo que lo había hecho con Mérida. Observó detenidamente ese frágil objeto, quedando casi hipnotizada por el claro sonido de los latidos de ese Corazón. A lo lejos escuchaba los gritos y súplicas de sus seres queridos, implorándole desde el interior de Granny's que no sucumbiera a la Oscuridad ni que asesinara a alguien a sangre fría.

Su Oscuridad interna crecía de forma desmedida, tanto que parecía irradiarla de su cuerpo, el Kreiken se lanzó hacia ella atraído por ésta, tratando desesperadamente de absorberla.

Arturo tomó su Corazón y sacó una Habichuela Mágica de su bolsillo, dio unos pasos atrás y la lanzó donde estaban ellos dos.

─Hasta nunca, Espectro.

El Kreiken la tenía sujeta contra el suelo cuando el Portal comenzó a abrirse, cuando éste último se abrió por completo, ambos cayeron sin posibilidad alguna de salvación. Instantes después, el Portal se cerró, Ginebra y los Soldados despertaron y el hechizo de protección se rompió.

Henry, junto con Charming, Mary Margaret y Killian salieron disparados para confrontar a Arturo.

─Tienen hasta el amanecer para entregarme esa maldita Daga.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que te la daremos? ─Exclamaba Killian bastante furioso.

─Sin un Espectro a quien controlar, esa Daga es inservible para ustedes. Si mañana no tengo esa Daga en mis manos, todo el peso de mi Ejército caerá sobre ustedes y de este patético lugar no quedarán ni las cenizas.

Dicho esto, Arturo y su gente se marcharon de vuelta a su Castillo, dejando a los Héroes confundidos y preocupados por Emma.


	4. El Avatar y El Espectro

**IV**

* * *

 **La Cafetería de la Abuelita**

─ ¿Se fue? ¿Otra vez? ─Exclamaba Snow, desconcertada.

─La pregunta es, ¿Adónde? ─Decía Henry.

─ ¿Eso realmente importa? Lo que debemos hacer es averiguar la manera de traerla de regreso.

─Y necesitamos planear el contraataque del día de mañana.

─Vamos adentro, nada ganaremos los cuatro aquí afuera.

Los demás los miraron con tristeza cuando entraron a Granny's, Merlín y Regina aún continuaban atrapados.

─Es bastante ridículo verlos tanto tiempo así. ─Contestaba Killian amargamente.

─Sólo espera a que pueda moverme de nuevo Pirata y ya verás. ─Espetaba Regina.

─La Tinta de Calamar no dura mucho tiempo por lo regular, no sé por qué ustedes siguen así. ─Respondía Garfio mirándolos de arriba abajo.

─ ¿Alguno tiene idea de cómo encontrar a Emma? ─Exclamaba Snow.

─ ¿Y qué haremos con el ataque de Arturo? Está claro que no le daremos la Daga.

─Primero lo primero ─comenzaba Merlín─. Tenemos que pensar en Arturo primero, Emma se las arreglará para volver.

─ ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso? ─Preguntaba Killian.

─Porque veo el futuro. Y sé que Emma volverá, sólo que no estoy seguro de en qué momento lo hará, es por eso que debemos enfocarnos en él, es una amenaza latente para esa Daga.

─Podríamos contraatacar…

─O podríamos infiltrarnos en el Castillo ─decía Regina─, una vez dentro, tomaremos ya sea a Arturo o a Ginebra. Luego ya veremos qué hacer con ellos.

─Buena idea, pero no conocemos el Castillo, no sabemos que trampas hay ahí dentro.

─Podríamos buscar a Lancelot. ─Exclamaba Snow.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que el conoce el Castillo?

─Ya se escabulló una vez, y si él pudo, nosotros también. Además, apuesto a que los Calabozos están en el sótano del Castillo, no creo que sea muy difícil entrar sin que nos vean.

─Entonces, su plan es ir por Lancelot a su Celda, para después escabullirse dentro de Camelot y secuestrar a Arturo o a Ginebra, ¿es correcto? ─Preguntaba Bella.

─Escuetamente, sí, así es.

─De acuerdo, tanto David como Mary Margaret capturaron a Arturo antes y Ginebra vino a su rescate con sus caballeros y medio Ejército hace apenas unos días, y ustedes planean traer no sólo a uno, sino a ambos Reyes de Camelot como rehenes, ¿para qué? ¿Para traer a Emma, o para evitar un ataque?

Snow, Charming y los demás se miraron unos a los otros. Tras pensarlo detenidamente, llegaron a la conclusión de que, además de ser una misión suicida, era inútil el hacerles daño a sus Majestades; porque eso significaría la guerra.

─Bien Bella, ¿qué sugieres? ─Decía Regina.

─Necesito pensar un poco...

─Esperen ─interrumpía Merlín─, ¡¿cómo pude ser tan tonto?!

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─Tal vez no necesitemos secuestrar a Ginebra o a Arturo, sino llevarnos algo más. Algo que por sí solo es completamente inservible.

─ ¿Excálibur?

─Sí. Cuando Emma vuelva, entre ella y yo emprenderemos el viaje para encontrar el ingrediente faltante de la receta para que la espada vuelva a ser la misma de antes.

─Nuestro trabajo, ¿cuál será?

─Cuando este efecto se vaya, David, Killian y yo entraremos a los Calabozos y rescataremos a Lancelot.

─Quiero ir con ustedes ─pronunciaba Bella─. Algo me dice que ese lugar estará protegido con Magia, y bueno, no te ofendas Merlín, pero creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que usaste tus poderes y algunos hechizos han cambiado.

─ ¿Estás segura?

─Sí, he leído la mayoría de los libros que estaban en la Torre, y con los que pude sacar de ahí antes de darnos a la fuga creo que podemos entrar y salir ilesos.

─Eso tendremos que hacerlo antes del amanecer, ¿no?

─Si el efecto no pasa antes del amanecer, tendremos graves problemas.

─Sólo espero que Emma se encuentre bien.

─Claro que lo está Mary Margaret ─respondía David─, y no lo digo por sea el Espectro. Emma es muy fuerte, y, si sobrevivió a la crueldad de la Tierra sin Magia, puede con cualquier cosa que tenga enfrente.

─ ¿Y qué hay de ese Monstruo? ¿También podrá con él? Apenas y podía mantenerlo quieto.

─Yo no dudo de la valentía de nuestra hija, podrá derrotar a esa cosa y volverá con bien a nosotros, como siempre lo ha hecho, recuerda que tenemos el don de encontrarnos unos a otros. ─Aseguraba Charming tomando a Henry del brazo.

─La espera será horrible, ¿de verdad debemos confiar en tu habilidad, Mago? ¿Emma regresará?

─Créeme Pirata, cuando yo profetizo algo, esto siempre se cumple, de alguna forma u otra. Puedo asegurarte que ella estará aquí más pronto de lo que todos esperamos.

─Lo dudo mucho, en realidad.

* * *

Llegaron al muelle después de un largo rato de silencio entre las dos mujeres. Korra pensaba en toda la situación que tenía enfrente con Asami pidiendo una explicación por su ruptura de hace unos años. El Avatar tenía un lío de emociones dentro de su mente y Corazón. Quería decirle a Asami la verdad, pero no sabía exactamente la manera correcta de hacerlo.

Emma, por su parte disfrutaba el estar al volante y sentirse como antes de cierta forma. Había olvidado lo que era vivir en un mundo sin Magia, sin tener que preocuparse por un Rey imbécil y obsesivo ni porque con cada paso que diera se volviera más y más Oscura. Aún sentía angustia y ansiedad por saber que estaba pasando en Camelot y qué tal la estaban llevando todos, quería usar sus poderes para hallar un portal o algo parecido y así volver, sin embargo, la falta de Magia en este nuevo mundo se lo impedía, no entendía tampoco cómo es que era posible que sin Magia, su Oscuridad saliera expulsada de su cuerpo en forma de rayos.

Bajaron del auto y Korra usó su Metal Control y subió el vehículo a la pequeña Barcaza, al terminar, volvió su mirada a la Salvadora, quien estaba boquiabierta al presenciar tal cosa. Creía haberlo visto todo, pero esto era diferente.

─ ¿En serio? ¿También controlan el Metal por aquí?

─El Metal y muchas cosas más, tienes mucho que aprender, Emma. Ven, es hora de irnos.

Swan subió a la Barcaza y ésta comenzó a navegar con dirección a la Isla del Templo del Aire, y miró a todos lados apreciando el paisaje que le regalaba Ciudad República.

─Esa es la Estatua del Avatar Aang, el Avatar que me precedió. ─Comentaba Korra.

─Es enorme.

─Vaya que sí.

─ ¿Cuántos Avatares han existido?

─Para serte sincera, jamás me puse a pensar en eso, nunca los conté, pero puedo decirte, que he hablado "personalmente" con cinco.

─ ¿Cómo? ¿No se supone que están muertos?

─Sí, lo hago…, es decir, lo hacía conectándome con mi parte Espiritual.

─ ¿Ya no puedes hacerlo?

─No, tuve unos cuantos problemas hace unos años, y perdí mi conexión con los Avatares del pasado.

─Ya veo.

Tras esa pequeña charla todo permaneció en un silencio que a veces era interrumpido por el motor del Navío. Al llegar a la Isla y descargar, Korra acompañó a Emma a su habitación, que estaba a un lado de la suya.

─Aquí la tienes, seguro aquí podrás descansar. ─Decía Korra.

─Gracias ─contestaba Emma mientras caminaba con dirección a la ventana─. Aunque, como Espectro, no puedo dormir.

─ ¿No puedes?

─No, no me da sueño, y de cierta forma, nunca me siento cansada.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que haces hasta que amanece?

─ ¿Además de volverme loca? ─respondía Emma entre risas─ Fabrico Atrapasueños.

─ ¿Y eso es?

─En la Tierra sin Magia; las antiguas culturas de un lugar llamado Norteamérica los fabricaban. Ellos creían que un Atrapasueños espantaba las pesadillas, para que solo los buenos sueños se quedaran y protegía sus hogares.

─Eso es nuevo, ¿y te ha funcionado a ti?

─Bueno, mi historia con los Atrapasueños es muy diferente, además, los Atrapasueños son utilizados en el Bosque Encantado para tomar recuerdos con ayuda de la Magia.

─Vaya, creo que siempre se aprende algo nuevo.

─ ¿Tú tampoco duermes?

─Sí, suelo hacerlo por las noches. Sin embargo, por alguna razón no tengo sueño. Y aprovechando que tú no puedes hacerlo, quiero platicar contigo.

─ ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué?

─No me lo tomes a mal, pero quiero saber más de ti y tu mundo. Nunca había conocido a alguien que no proviniera del Mundo Físico o del Espiritual, y si vas a estar aquí poco tiempo, pues, quiero aprovechar.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que será por poco tiempo?

─Intuición. Yo que sé, creo que sólo fue una expresión.

─ ¿Y qué quieres saber, Korra?

─Dijiste que antes de esto del Ser Oscuro, eras la Salvadora, ¿qué es eso?

─Esa es una excelente pregunta, después de dos años, todavía no entiendo lo que significan realmente la palabra y el puesto.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─Yo soy en producto del Amor Verdadero, y gracias a una Profecía anunciada por el Espectro que me precedió, me convertí en la llave para romper una Maldición que sería lanzada antes de mi nacimiento.

─ ¿De qué trataba esa Maldición?

─Rumplestiltskin la creó, esa Maldición enviaría a todos los habitantes del Bosque Encantado a una prisión que sería el Tiempo. Los enviaría a una Tierra sin Magia, en donde todos vivirían hechizados, viviendo cada día como si no pasara el tiempo, sin saber su verdadera identidad, viviendo una vida que técnicamente no les pertenecía, nadie envejecería y quedarían atrapados en una Ciudad llamada Storybrooke, en el Condado de Maine, en ese lugar llamado Norteamérica del que te hablé hace un rato. La Reina Malvada fue quien lanzó la Maldición al final de cuentas, y tras dar el anuncio públicamente en la Boda de mis Padres, ellos fueron a ver al Espectro meses antes de que yo llegara al mundo, él les contó esto y que tenían que ponerme a salvo. Así fue como me enviaron por el Ropero a la Tierra sin Magia unos minutos después de nacer, y salvándome de la prisión.

─Pero eso no explica porque eres la Salvadora.

─La Profecía decía que yo llegaría a Storybrooke en mi cumpleaños número veintiocho y se desataría la batalla final.

─ ¿Y eso sucedió?

─Algo así. Mi hijo, al que había dado en adopción cuando nació, me encontró ese mismo día y me llevó a ese lugar, porque ahí él vivía, después de unos meses ahí y de que Henry diera un pequeño salto de fe, abrí mi mente a la Magia y todo se hizo más claro. Al final, fue un beso de Amor Verdadero lo que logró romper la Maldición y todos volvieron a saber quiénes eran en realidad. Fue cuando todo este lío de la Magia comenzó. Se me nombró como la Salvadora, porque solo yo rompería el hechizo, yo y nadie más. Y así, les devolvería a todos sus Finales Felices. Muchos, incluida yo, creían que ser la Salvadora era derrotar a todos los Villanos que se me plantaran enfrente, sin embargo nunca fue así. Yo no he derrotado a ningún enemigo, me enfrenté a cada uno de ellos en algún combate, pero fue un miembro de mi "equipo" quién al final acabó con ellos. Ahora, siento que ser la Salvadora es ser la columna vertebral entre Héroes y Villanos, unirlos para cumplir un objetivo en común, hacer que olviden sus diferencias, sacar la mejor habilidad de cada uno y eventualmente, cumplir mi misión primordial, traer y darles a todos y cada uno de los que estén dispuestos a redimirse y cambiar, sus Finales Felices.

─No sé qué. Es sumamente interesante, y creo que tiene una extraña similitud con mi puesto.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es eso del Avatar?

─Bueno, para contarte concretamente lo qué es, me tendría que remontar a la historia que te contó Mako cuando te encontramos, ¿crees que ya puedas entenderla?

─Haré el intento.

─De acuerdo. El Avatar, existe desde hace más de diez mil años, fue creado como un castigo, mejor dicho, una solución a un error cometido por el primer Humano que vivió en el Bosque de los Espíritus. El Mundo Físico y el Mundo Espiritual fueron creados después de la Primer Convergencia Armónica.

─ ¿Qué es la Convergencia Armónica?

─Es un Evento que solo ocurre cada diez mil años, en donde los antiguos Espíritus de la Luz y la Oscuridad; Raava y Vaatu, pelean por el destino de ambos Mundos. Los planetas se alinean y los Portales del Polo Norte y el del Sur se unen, entrelazando a ambos planos hasta que la Convergencia termine. Raava y Vaatu tenían que vivir la eternidad, unidos, sólo así el Espíritu de la Luz contenía a Vaatu y evitaba que la Oscuridad ganase terreno. En el principio del Tiempo, los Seres Humanos no poseían la habilidad de controlar los Elementos y tenían más que prohibido vivir en el Mundo exterior, gracias a los Espíritus, ellos se recluyeron en las Ciudades creadas en los Leones Tortuga, éstos les otorgaban el Control solo cuando salían de su protección e iban al Bosque de los Espíritus a conseguir comida y unas cuantas provisiones. Wan, era un chico pobre que le robaba a la Familia que gobernaba su León Tortuga; los Chou, y le daba lo poco que conseguía a las personas que vivían con él. Cansado del abuso de los líderes, le robó el Fuego Control a su León y planeó una revuelta, al ser descubierto y no revelar la identidad de quiénes estaban con él, fue desterrado al Bosque de los Espíritus, mas no le quitaron sus poderes. Se hizo amigo de los espíritus, y luego de dos años en los que se convirtió en un verdadero Maestro del Fuego Control, fue a viajar por el Mundo. En su camino, se encontró con Raava y Vaatu, éste último lo engañó, y Wan lo liberó de Raava. Después de darse cuenta de lo que hizo, juró ayudar a Raava a detener a Vaatu aprendiendo a dominar los cuatro elementos; el Fuego, el Aire, el Agua, y la Tierra. En menos de un año lo consiguió con ayuda del Espíritu de la Luz y de los otros tres Leones Tortuga, cada uno de ellos le dio el poder de cada elemento. Durante la Segunda Convergencia Armónica, Wan se fusionó con Raava y así fue creado el Avatar como tal, entre ambos fueron capaces de derrotar a Vaatu y encerrarlo en el Árbol del Tiempo. Este Ser omnipotente que tenía la misión y el eterno deber de traer la Paz y el Equilibrio al Mundo, como reprimenda por el daño causado por Wan, al ser mitad Espíritu y mitad Humano, se convertía en el Puente entre los dos Mundos que el Avatar Wan había separado al cerrar ambos Portales y desterrar a casi todos los Espíritus a su Mundo.

─Tienes razón, la Salvadora y el Avatar, se parecen un poco.

─Sí. Te contaré algo; yo siempre pensé que ser el Avatar era lo mejor del mundo, lo más increíble que me había podido pasar, o al menos, eso fue lo que me hicieron creer.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─Nadie me preparó para lo que se me venía encima, no pregunté que se tenía que hacer para resolver un conflicto cuando una población, Aldea o Nación depende de tus decisiones. Siempre creí que mi deber era encargarme sola de los enemigos de la paz, pero mis amigos me hicieron entender que no tenía que ser forzosamente así. Ellos me ayudaron a vencer a todos los malos, cada uno a su manera, estaban, están dispuestos a dar su vida por sus ideales y por mí.

─Es raro, ¿no? No saber qué hacer y que todos dependan de ti.

─A veces es incómodo, pero la gran mayoría ya aprendió a vivir sin mí, me desaparecí por tres años. Además el Avatar Aang lo hizo por cien, así que, creo que de cierta forma, han aprendido a hacer muchas cosas por su cuenta.

─Me encantaría poder decir eso ─respondía Emma─, cada que estoy lejos de Storybrooke siempre pasan cosas raras, bueno, quiero creer que ahora mismo también están sucediendo cosas locas en Camelot, es como si fuese necesario que yo esté cerca si hay problemas, ¿sabes? Me gustaría ser la espectadora un día de estos, ver que es lo que harían sin tener a la Salvadora cerca.

─No sé si se convertirá en tu caso, pero yo lo hice. Se siente raro, parece como si no te reconocieras y como si te valoraran más ahora que ya no te tienen cerca para resolver sus problemas.

─Si regreso a mi Mundo, lo voy a intentar. ¿Y qué más quieres saber?

─No lo sé, tú cuéntame lo que quieras.

─ ¿De verdad?

─Sí.

─Bueno, pero solo si tú me cuentas después cualquier cosa de tu Mundo, para ser justas.

─Hecho.

Ambas continuaron con su plática. A Emma le costaba abrirse con personas nuevas todavía, pero el Avatar no hizo ninguna pregunta sobre su vida personal. Korra estaba más interesada en conocer más sobre la Tierra de los Cuentos y las diferencias entre su Mundo y la Tierra sin Magia. Quería saber cada detalle y así comprender mejor que había más lugares además del Mundo Físico y el Espiritual.

Emma también sentía intriga de esa nueva Tierra, de la carencia de Magia, de los avances tecnológicos de esta era, las costumbres, la comida, el entretenimiento, en fin. Todo. Tenía curiosidad sobre las habilidades de Control, de cómo fueron adquiridas después de la Segunda Convergencia Armónica y de cómo se daban cuenta de que una persona nacía siendo Maestro o un No Maestro.

Las horas transcurrieron y la información flotaba como nubes alrededor de la habitación hasta el amanecer, fue hasta que Poki se posó en la ventana que Korra se dio cuenta de la hora.

─Vaya, ni cuenta me di de la hora.

─Cuánto lo siento, Korra. Por mi culpa no dormiste.

─No te preocupes, que fue culpa mía también, además, no es la primera vez que me quedo en vela, ya tengo algo de entrenamiento. Solo iré a darme una ducha, tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Después te traeré ropa de los Acólitos del Aire, espero que te sirva hasta que vayamos a la República Tierra por algo de ropa nueva.

─Gracias. ¿Dónde está el baño?

─Justo ahí ─decía Korra, señalando a la puerta frente a ella─. Tienes suerte de que las habitaciones de invitados tengan baño propio, en cambio yo, bueno, tendré que pelearme con un niño salvaje de once años por el baño del Templo.

─Que tengas suerte con eso.

─Gracias, la voy a necesitar, créeme. Bueno, te dejo por un momento, me gustó esta plática, espero que tengamos otra igual.

─Y yo espero que sea en el día, por tu bien.

─Yo también.

─ ¡Korra! ¡Meelo ya entró al baño! ─Gritaba Ikki desde el patio.

─ ¡Estupendo! Tengo que irme.

─ ¡Corre!

Korra salió disparada para comenzar otra excelente mañana con Ikki, Meelo y Jinora, en el Templo y Emma, veía el amanecer desde su ventana, aún con varias preguntas en su mente, pero la más inesperada salió a la luz en ese momento; Sin Magia de por medio, ¿vería a Rumplestiltskin de nuevo?

* * *

 **Camelot**

─Mi Amor, ¿crees que esos Forasteros entreguen la Daga?

─Sí, no tienen opción.

─ ¿Y qué pasará si la Reina Malvada y Merlín se liberan de la Tinta antes de que se cumpla el plazo?

─No te preocupes mi Reina, además de la Tinta, las Flechas estaban bañadas de una poción que les impedirá usar sus poderes por veinticuatro horas, así que aunque la Tinta pierda efecto y puedan moverse, estarán tan indefensos como los demás.

─ ¿Y qué hay de esa muda? ¿No crees que la liberen de ese brazalete para que los ayude?

─No. Por lo que ella dijo no confían en ella, por eso tiene esa cosa, porque le temen. Llegado el momento, le quitaré esa cosa y a cambio, prometió ayudarme a unir Excálibur.

─Fue bueno que la encontráramos vagando por los túneles del Castillo entonces.

─Así es. Traer a esa Bruja es la única cosa buena que han hecho esos Forasteros desde que pusieron un pie en nuestro amado Reino.

─ ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

─Ahora, es momento de ir a descansar mi amada Reina. El día de mañana será prometedor y fructífero.


	5. Nanuk

**V**

* * *

 **El Mundo Espiritual**

 **Tres A** **ñ** **os Antes**

Asami y Korra llevaban unas cuantas horas en el Mundo Espiritual después de haber entrado por el nuevo Portal Espiritual de Ciudad República, mientras tanto en el Mundo Físico, la fiesta organizada por la boda de Varrick y Zhu Li seguía su curso, y aparentemente nadie notaba la ausencia de ambas mujeres.

─ ¡Wow!, ¡Esto es maravilloso!, no puedo creer que no haya venido antes aquí.

─En serio te gusta, ¿eh?

─Me encanta, todo es tan maravilloso y perfecto. ─Decía Asami mientras daba giros como una niña pequeña junto con un Espíritu de Luz en sus brazos.

─Y eso que aún no has visto nada, esto es sólo lo que el Arma de Kuvira creó, el Mundo Espiritual es bastante grande, tanto como el Mundo Físico, oye creo que le agradas a ese Espíritu.

─ ¿De verdad?, esto es asombroso, podría estar aquí por siempre, oye, ¿no crees que alguien haya notado que nos fuimos sin avisar?

─Es lo más probable, han pasado tres horas desde que entramos al Portal, por más divertida que esté la fiesta ya debieron darse cuenta, además creo que acabo de sentir a Jinora, pero por ahora eso no importa.

─ ¿Estás segura?

─Sí, te dije que estas vacaciones eran para nosotras dos, y te las debo. Sé que a Mako y Bolin les debo más que una disculpa pero creo que será poco a poco, por lo pronto hay que disfrutar esto mientras dure.

─De acuerdo, pero se está haciendo tarde, ¿no crees que deberíamos encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche?

─Pues por hoy podemos quedarnos aquí y mañana iremos a un lugar fantástico que conocí la primera vez que entré aquí, ¿te parece?

─Sí, está bien.

Ambas se dispusieron a preparar un pequeño campamento un poco lejos del Portal, pusieron una tienda donde cabían las dos perfectamente. Asami no entendía a la perfección el comportamiento de Korra pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que no debía preguntarle sobre eso.

─ Korra, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

─Por supuesto.

─ ¿Cuándo dejaste de tener esas alucinaciones tuyas?

─Hace unas semanas atrás fui a ver a Zaheer porque no podía entrar al Mundo Espiritual meditando, sabía que él tendría las respuestas directa o indirectamente. Él me ayudó a entrar aunque fue muy difícil, me ayudó a por fin dejar todo atrás y avanzar en mi camino para derrotar a Kuvira.

─Eso no lo sabía.

─Estabas con Varrick haciendo esos Trajes, ¿lo olvidas?

─Eso es cierto, por cierto, ¿qué crees que haga Kuvira en prisión? Me imagino que estará ahí de por vida.

─No lo sé, sus ideales eran buenos pero como todos los demás, los llevó al extremo. Se dejó envolver tanto en su sueño de no dejar que la gente sufriera lo mismo que ella, que no le importó el daño colateral que causó. A veces pienso que varias personas tuvimos mucho que ver en ese asunto y es ahí donde le doy la razón a Kuvira; si tan sólo no me hubiese tardado tanto en regresar y superar todos mis miedos habría llegado a tiempo para detener todo esto. Aunque también sé que esto trajo cosas bastante buenas después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Me alegra que entendiera al final que le estaba haciendo mucho daño a la gente pero, a su vez me da mucha pena que se quede en esa celda sola el resto de su vida.

─Pasaron muchas cosas, me imagino que tendrá demasiado en que pensar todo ese tiempo, bueno Korra; es momento de dormir.

─Sí, tienes razón, buenas noches, Asami.

─Buenas noches, Korra.

* * *

 **Ciudad República**

 **El Presente**

─ ¿Conducirás tú esta vez?

─No. Todavía no me siento lo suficientemente lista para hacerlo.

─ ¿Tan mal lo haces?

─En lo absoluto, tampoco te mentiré diciéndote que soy la mejor conductora del planeta, es simplemente que, el conducir…, bueno, digamos que no me trae buenos recuerdos. Prefiero mil veces montar a Naga.

─ ¿Quién es Naga?

─Mi Perro Oso Polar, es mi mejor amiga. Tal vez puedas conocerla cuando volvamos aquí.

─ ¡Ah, sí! Había olvidado que tienen animales combinados en este lugar. Pues, me encantaría conocerla, créeme, pero dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasó? ¿Cuáles son esos recuerdos que no quieres que vuelvan a tu memoria?

─Es algo complicado, no quiero hablar de eso.

─Está bien, en ese caso, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, entre más rápido lleguemos, más pronto regresaremos.

─Estoy de acuerdo contigo Emma, sube que yo te diré hacia dónde ir.

Emma arrancó el Satomóvil y fueron a la República Tierra para conseguirle al Espectro un atuendo más adecuado que una simple túnica de Acólito del Aire. Atravesaron el túnel que recorría toda la Montaña y pasaron por la caseta de vigilancia del Loto Blanco que marcaba las fronteras entre ambas Naciones, al reconocer al Avatar, los Guardias les dieron el libre acceso, conforme se aproximaban a su destino, Emma echaba un vistazo a los negocios de las aceras.

─No siempre existió ese enorme foco de Luz inapagable ¿sabes? ─comenzaba el Avatar─ Antes eso era el centro de la Ciudad y algunos barrios cercanos al mismo, como la mitad del Distrito del Dragón. Gracias a mí, todas estas personas tuvieron que tomar sus cosas y comenzar de nuevo aquí.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

─Hace tres años, una Maestra Tierra un poco fuera de sus cabales, fue nombrada como líder temporal del entonces Reino Tierra después de la muerte de la Reina Hou Ting, tenía como misión reunificar a todo el Reino que estaba sumido en el caos con bandidos por todos lados. El poder la volvió loca y trató de conquistar la República Unida de Naciones.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque ese lugar fue erigido en territorio del Reino Tierra, en las antiguas Colonias de la Nación del Fuego…, ese es un cuento bastante largo ─exclamaba Korra con rostro de fastidio─, como sea, peleamos contra ella y su enorme Meca-Traje que usaba Energía Espiritual, y entre esa combinación de su Energía y la mía, se creó el Portal. Antes de la Batalla, muchos fueron evacuados a diversas partes de la República, pero varios volvieron aquí, el estado de Kun les proporcionó más beneficios y les recuerda un poco a su querida Ciudad, que sin querer destruí.

─Pero lo hiciste por una buena razón.

─Lo sé, y me sorprendió saber que lo tomaron mucho mejor que cuando apareció el Bosque Espiritual después de la Convergencia Armónica. Es sólo que esto de que quieran o no deben aceptar mis decisiones es lo que me saca más de quicio.

─Ellos entienden que es tu deber y lo mejor para ellos, a veces hay cosas que en un principio resultan ser difíciles de entender, aceptar y superar, pero cuanto más avances y trates de buscar soluciones, hay veces que éstas son igual de complejas que los mismos problemas. La gente, tu gente, debe entender que lo que se hace siempre será lo mejor, aunque en un principio no lo parezca, aunque ellos crean que te perderán para siempre, deben aceptar que tus decisiones son tomadas por un bien mayor.

─ ¿Por eso eres el Espectro?

─En parte, es algo complicado si me permites decirlo. Tal vez te lo cuente en un futuro no muy lejano, por lo mientras dime, ¿adónde me estaciono?

─Allí enfrente, esa es la tienda de ropa.

─Oye, pero no tengo dinero aquí.

─Descuida, ser el Avatar a veces tiene sus ventajas. ─Respondía Korra, esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

 **El Mundo Espiritual**

A la mañana siguiente, Korra y Asami estaban vagando por todos lados, tuvieron que buscar a un Espíritu para que las guiara obviamente. Ellas habían viajado por muchos lugares en muy poco tiempo hasta que llegaron a la Arboleda De Xai Bau y se dispusieron a descansar un rato.

─ ¡Es increíble! Jamás había pensado que el Mundo Espiritual fuera tan grande y extenso, pero a veces siento que vamos algo rápido.

─Suele suceder eso, no sé cómo funciona ni cómo poder controlarlo, no he pasado mucho tiempo aquí, ¿quieres conocer el Árbol del Tiempo?

─Eso sería grandioso, pero por lo pronto prefiero estar aquí, es un lugar muy agradable, ¿cómo se llama este lugar?

─Bueno pues, está es la famosa Arboleda de Xai Bau, aquí Zaheer venía a meditar hace mucho tiempo, honestamente no sé si aún lo haga.

─ ¿Y no crees que Zaheer venga?, ¿no temes que te haga daño una vez más?

─No, ya no le temo. Él mismo fue el que me ayudó a entrar aquí hace unas semanas atrás, ¿recuerdas? Sí no fuera malvado habría sido un grandioso Guía Espiritual para mí.

─Eso sí es interesante, oye, ¿tú crees que el Espíritu Interior de las personas llegue aquí cuando fallecen?

─No lo sé, lo único que sé es que Iroh entró aquí meditando y así fue como dejó su cuerpo atrás, pero realmente no estoy segura si cuando alguien fallece por otras causas vayan a parar aquí. ¿Quieres ver a Hiroshi no es así?

─No, quiero ver a alguien más, a mi madre.

─Ah, ya veo, pues podríamos ir a ver a Iroh para preguntarle, digo, si quieres.

─Sí, pero no por ahora. Oye Korra, podría hacerte una pregunta, ¿estás bien?

─Sí, ¿por qué?

─Es que se me hizo un poco raro que no quisieras que los demás vinieran, es decir, casi siempre estamos los 4 juntos, por eso.

─Sí Asami, te lo repito estoy bien, es sólo que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, eso es todo.

De repente Asami vio que Korra se sonrojaba un poco al decir esa última oración. Ella no podía creerlo, y pocos segundos después su Corazón empezó a latir más rápido, estaba tan entusiasmada por su reacción pero no sabía cómo tocar el tema que había querido hablar con ella desde que regresó a la Isla, pero tenía que ser precavida con sus preguntas:

─ ¿Y aún sientes algo por Mako?

La pregunta de Asami fue algo que Korra no esperaba, era algo que muy difícilmente iba a salir de su boca. Korra sabía perfectamente que seguía amando a Mako pero también que lo suyo posiblemente no funcionaría jamás. Ella estaba triste por esa misma situación y confundida a la vez, porque al igual que Asami, desde hace mucho tiempo sentía una conexión muy diferente con ella. No era como la conexión "amorosa" que sentía con Mako, ni una conexión dulce y tierna como la que sentía con Bolin, era algo nuevo y completamente desconocido en cierta forma.

─Debo confesar que sí siento algo por Mako, el aún es importante en mi vida, pero a veces creo que lo nuestro se convirtió en una simple promesa de Amor Eterno. Ambos sabemos lo que sentimos uno por el otro y puedo decir sin equivocarme que cada vez que me ve a los ojos lo siente, aún me ama y yo lo amo también pero sabemos que lo nuestro no funciona. Es un poco frustrante ¿sabes?, es frustrante tener lo que más deseas enfrente de ti y no poder hacer nada por miedo a volver a fracasar.

─Yo también debo confesar que así me sentí unas semanas después de romper con él, pero insisto, me sorprende que no hayas querido que ni él y Bolin vinieran con nosotras.

─Porque me siento un poco incómoda, desde que rompí con él he sentido algo más por otra persona, y eso me hace sentir un poco confundida. No sé si lo entiendas Asami, aunque yo espero que sí. ¿Puedo contarte algo?

─Sí, por supuesto.

─Bien, desde hace un tiempo he sentido algo muy distinto a lo que siento por Mako con otra persona, es una persona muy cercana a mí y realmente no quisiera arruinar esa amistad si esa persona no siente lo mismo. No sé exactamente que es en realidad y sobretodo dudo mucho que llegue a durar, quisiera decírselo pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

─Pues, ¿por qué no sé lo dices?, estoy segura que de una forma u otra lo entenderá, no le veo ningún inconveniente y algo me dice que esa persona siente lo mismo por ti.

─ ¿Estás completamente segura que debería decírselo?

─Sí.

─ ¿Y no crees que lo tome a mal?, ¿no sé si sienta lo mismo por mí?

─Pues díselo, jamás sabrás lo que siente por ti si no se lo dices, ¿no lo crees?

─ ¡Tienes razón!

Después de terminar la oración Korra se levantó de un salto e hizo que Asami se levantara de igual manera.

─Korra, ¿qué estás haciendo?

─Sigo tu consejo. Mira, no sé realmente lo que sea y no me lo tomes a mal, pero desde hace mucho tiempo he sentido algo nuevo y extraño, algo hacía ti, tengo perfectamente claro que ya no es sólo amistad, sino que algo más. Me atrevería a decir que: Me gustas Asami, y te lo repito, ya no sólo como amiga. Te pido una disculpa de antemano por…

Ella no pudo terminar la oración porque Asami se abalanzó hacía ella en un impulso y descargo total de felicidad, en medio de la euforia y sin que ambas se dieran cuenta Asami besó a Korra en los labios. Korra no se resistió en ningún momento, al contrario le regresó el beso y sólo se dejó llevar, le permitió a Asami continuar hasta que las dos terminaron en el suelo ella encima de Korra.

Después de un rato ambas se separaron y permanecieron calladas por un tiempo muy corto.

─Sé que fue un poco premeditado e impulsivo pero ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que demostrártelo de alguna manera. Korra, debo decir que después de un tiempo comencé a sentir algo más por ti, no lo entendí al principio creo que lo confundía con amistad, pero esos tres años separadas me hicieron comprender y asimilar este sentimiento profundo. Algo muy dentro de mí siempre me dijo que no será eterno, que por una u otra razón no podríamos estar juntas mucho tiempo pero me gustaría averiguar cuanto tiempo será ese, ¿tú no estás de acuerdo Korra?

─Discúlpame, aún no he reaccionado totalmente, no pensé que hicieras eso, no me lo tomes a mal, si me gustó que lo hicieras y mucho. Pienso de la misma manera que tú, no creo realmente que lo nuestro duré mucho tiempo y es verdad que depende de nosotras el determinar cuánto tiempo será ese, es sólo que todo esto es tan nuevo para mí y me imagino que también para ti.

─Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?; ¿vamos al Árbol del Tiempo? O ¿adónde te dije ayer?

─Adonde quieras ir Korra, siempre y cuando esté contigo todo está bien.

Korra dejó salir una leve risita, se sonrojó y tomo a Asami de su mano, ambas se levantaron y se fueron rumbo al gran Árbol del Tiempo.

* * *

─Emma, no es que quiera apresurarte pero, no tenemos todo el día.

─Discúlpame Korra, pero no puedo encontrar algo que vaya conmigo. ¿Es que acaso todo tiene que ser del mismo color en este maldito mundo?

─Sí, sirve para identificarnos, para saber de cuál de las seis Naciones provenimos.

─Eso es grandioso, pero yo no provengo de ninguna Nación. Y aquí no hay nada con la etiqueta de Storybrooke, Boston o el Bosque Encantado.

─Solo elige algo, lo que sea, no es necesario que sea el conjunto completo. ¡Por Raava! Esto es peor que ir de compras con Asami.

─Puedo ver que no eres del tipo de chica que salga mucho de compras, ¿verdad?

─Estás completamente en lo cierto, solo me enfoco en lo que me gusta y ¡ya está! ¿Por qué? ¿Es que a ti te encanta ir de compras en tu mundo?

─A veces es divertido, cuando era una niña nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, y en la primera oportunidad que comencé a ganar mi propio dinero honradamente, lo primero que hice fue comprarme una Chaqueta de Cuero Roja, estaba en rebaja y me enamoré de ella cuando la vi, así que no pude esperar más y la compré. La he tenido conmigo toda mi vida, es como mi amuleto de la buena suerte.

Emma siguió hurgando entre toda la ropa que tenía frente a ella buscando algo que se pareciera un poco a su ropa de siempre. En el fondo estaba harta de usar vestidos, nunca había sido una vestimenta que le agradara demasiado, y si en ese mundo tenía la oportunidad de usar un atuendo que la hiciera sentir cómoda, no iba a perder esa maravillosa oportunidad.

─Déjame ver tus ojos.

─ ¿Para qué?

─Tal vez pueda ayudarte a elegir algo que te haga pasar desapercibida.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso andar con ropa de Acólito del Aire no era suficiente?

─No si eres Rubia.

─ ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?

─Emma, ¿has notado que hay un factor diferenciador en todos nosotros?

─No.

─Todos y cada uno de los habitantes de este planeta tiene diferente color de ojos, los Nómadas Aire tenían ojos Grises, los de la Nación del Fuego tienen los ojos color Ámbar, nosotros los de las Tribus Agua los tenemos Azules y en la República Tierra los tienen Verdes.

─Eso no explica tu comentario sobre mi color de cabello.

─A pesar de esas diferencias del color de ojos, la gran mayoría somos castaños o algunos tienen el cabello negro, ninguno lo tiene rubio.

─Entonces, de nada servirá tratar de ocultarme con ropas de alguna Nación.

─Solo espero que haciendo eso, la prensa no te persiga más de lo que probablemente lo haga en algunas horas, ellos son como Libeluserpientes cuando de obtener información se trata.

La Salvadora dejó que el Avatar viera sus profundos ojos Verdes para que ella decidiera que color debería escoger en su ropa.

─Es probable que con algo de la República Tierra nos vaya bien, deberías probar esto. ─Decía Korra pasándole un conjunto verde con toques en amarillo típico de esa Nación.

─Puede que mis ojos sean de ese color, pero no me gusta del todo. El amarillo tal vez, sin embargo, quiero algo más parecido a mi Chaqueta. Algo como esto.

Emma tomó un conjunto completamente Rojo con detalles en color ámbar. No muy convencida con su elección, sacó solo la parte de arriba, tomó unos pantalones azules de la Tribu Agua, una camiseta interior blanca y por último unas botas color café, bastante parecidas a las de Korra. Con todo listo entró al probador y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

─Yo también tenía uno de esos ─comenzaba Korra afuera del probador─, un amuleto de la buena suerte.

─ ¿Y qué le pasó?

─Cuando tuve ese… viaje de autodescubrimiento, lo dejé atrás. Era un brazalete que tenía un diseño muy bonito; unos triángulos azules y blancos intercalados con puntos en cada uno de ellos. Mi padre me lo dio cuando cumplí diez, siempre pensé que permanecería conmigo toda mi vida.

─ ¿Y por qué no fue así?

─Traté de deshacerme de mi "vieja yo", y creí que si dejaba ir ese brazalete todo sería mucho mejor.

─ ¿Y lo fue?

─Creo que no

─Es una pena. ¡Bien! ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya me parezco a alguien tu mundo?

─A excepción del Cabello, sí, ya pareces alguien de la Nación del Fuego y la Tribu Agua. ─Comentaba Korra entre risas.

─ ¿Se ve tan mal?

─No, en lo absoluto. De hecho, te queda bien.

El Avatar habló con el tendero y salió junto con Emma, ésta última tomó la bolsa en donde venía la ropa que le habían prestado y la puso en la parte trasera del Satomóvil.

─ ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Emma? ¿Emma? ─Preguntaba Korra alzando la vista y dirigiéndola al Espectro.

Emma, por su parte no dejaba de observar a un niño pequeño que estaba en la entrada de un callejón. El niño tenía un bote frente a él, estaba de pie con un pequeño letrero en sus manos.

Korra miró al pequeño niño andrajoso sin siquiera entender por qué le llamaba tanto la atención a Emma.

El aire sopló muy fuerte e hizo que el niño soltara su cartel y tirara su bote que tenía unos cuantos Yuanes dentro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Emma fue corriendo hacia él para ayudarlo.

─ ¿Estás bien, niño? ─preguntaba Emma, ayudando al niño a levantarse─, déjame ayudarte.

─Sí señora, gracias.

─ ¿Está todo bien aquí, Emma?

─Sí, ahora sí.

─ ¿Tú eres el Avatar, no es así?

─Así es, veo que me conoces.

─ ¿Quién no te conocería? ¡Eres increíble! ─Decía el niño con brillo en sus ojos.

─ ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño? ─Preguntaba Emma con curiosidad.

─Nanuk.

─Es un nombre muy bonito ─contestaba Korra amablemente─. ¿Eres de la Tribu Agua?

─Sí.

─ ¿De cuál?

─De la del Sur.

─Entonces, es por eso que me conoces.

─Claro. Todo el mundo en la Ciudad Portuaria siempre hablaba de ti.

─ ¿Cuántos años tienes?

─Seis, señora.

─ ¿Sabes? Puedes llamarme Emma.

─De acuerdo, Emma. Me gusta tu cabello, es…, diferente.

─Gracias, a mí me gusta mucho el tuyo, y también tus ojos. ─Respondía Emma sonriendo.

─Y a mí los tuyos, ¿eres de la República Tierra?

─No, yo soy de un lugar muy muy lejano, llamado Misthaven.

─Nanuk, ¿dónde están tus padres?

Cuando Korra hizo esa pregunta el niño se entristeció, bajó la mirada y soltó lentamente el cartel que llevaba en sus manos. De pronto una enorme lágrima comenzó a rodar por una de sus mejillas y fue cuando por fin, el Avatar comprendió lo que Emma había visto desde el principio; Nanuk era un niño abandonado, probablemente un huérfano. La Salvadora secó esa lágrima y el niño comenzó a hablar.

─Hace unos meses, papá y mamá decidieron que nos iríamos de la Ciudad Portuaria para llegar a Ciudad República. Papá tenía un buen trabajo, era pescador, pero mami decía que con lo que ganaba no comíamos bien, nuestro iglú era pequeño pero bonito, yo no pedía nada más. Un día papi llegó con esa sorpresa, y muy temprano en la mañana subimos a un barco. A medio camino, el barco de averió, hubo una tormenta y papi nos puso a mami y a mí en un bote. Esperamos a que papi apareciera, pero nunca lo hizo. Mami comenzó a remar y llegamos a las orillas del Bosque Wu Long, caminamos por semanas hasta que aparecimos en un Bosque enorme. Una noche mientras dormíamos, unos bandidos aparecieron y se llevaron a mami, ella me dijo que corriera sin detenerme ni mirar atrás. Llegué a un pueblo y anduve de aquí para allá hasta llegar aquí hace unos días.

─Es muy triste saber eso, lo lamento mucho, Nanuk.

Emma notó que el niño seguía llorando y por instinto lo rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que él se sintiera seguro, porque sabía que no estaba contando toda la historia y ella quería saberlo todo.

─Has conocido a niños malos, ¿no?

─Los grandes, cuando llegué me encontraron y me ofrecieron un lugar calientito para dormir y comida. Yo acepté, pero no he visto nada de eso, en su lugar, me pusieron a trabajar aquí, y si no les llevo más de diez Yuanes al día me dejan dormir fuera de la casa.

─ ¿Desde cuándo no comes?

─Desde hace tres días, Emma.

─ ¿Tienes más familia?

─No. La Abuela se fue de vacaciones antes de que yo naciera, solo éramos papi, mami y yo.

─ ¿Korra, no hay nada que puedas hacer? Eres el Avatar, tiene que haber algo.

─Soy el Avatar, Emma, pero no controlo todo lo que pasa aquí. Lo menos que podría hacer, es que ingrese sin ningún problema a un Orfanato y al sistema de adopción.

─No ─decía Emma poniéndose de pie y con una mirada suplicante─. No puedes meterlo al sistema, créeme.

─No es tan malo, encontrará una nueva familia pronto.

─Lo dice alguien que no estuvo en ese sistema por años y que tuvo todo lo que quiso con solo pedirlo ─respondía Emma de forma fría y desesperada─, Korra, ese sistema es lo peor que puede existir, si hay un infierno en la tierra, hazme caso cuando te digo que es el sistema de adopción.

Korra miró a Emma, y después a Nanuk. Después de pensarlo mucho, llegó solo a dos alternativas.

─Nanuk, dime, ¿eres Maestro Agua?

─No, nadie en mi familia lo es.

─ ¿Estás completamente seguro?

─Sí.

─Hagamos una prueba, ¿te parece?

─ ¿Adónde piensas llegar con esto, Korra?

─Espera y verás.

Korra usó su Agua Control para tomar la que estaba en un jarrón en la ventana de un negocio cercano al callejón y la colocó frente a ellos.

─Trata de controlarla, igual que yo.

─Pero, no puedo.

─Sólo inténtalo.

Nanuk se concentró y puso todo su empeño en descubrir si realmente era un Maestro Agua, cuando Korra soltó el Agua y ésta cayó al suelo, su teoría se comprobó.

─ ¿Ves? No soy Maestro Agua, te lo dije.

─Lo sé, es solo que quería estar segura. Vamos a hacer esto pequeño Nanuk; ¿qué te parece si nosotras te invitamos a comer unos ricos fideos de la Tribu Agua, y yo te cuento mi plan para que esos niños no vuelvan a molestarte?

─Me encantaría.

Entre ambas se llevaron a Nanuk a un restaurante de fideos muy parecido al que estaba en Ciudad República, Korra pidió tres platos y al poco rato se los llevaron. Emma tuvo suerte de que con Neal había aprendido a comer con palillos chinos y se dispuso a probar esos fideos verdes.

─Saben mejor de lo que se ven.

─ ¿De verdad?

─Si no los pruebas, nunca sabrás si te gustan.

Emma comenzó a comerlos y se dio cuenta de que el sabor no era para nada malo, solo un poco salado. Tras tomar su primer bocado, Emma y Korra notaron que Nanuk devoraba sus fideos con una rapidez inusual.

─Tranquilo ─comenzaba Korra─, esos fideos no se irán a ninguna parte.

─Lo siento ─respondía Nanuk avergonzado─, es sólo que de dónde vengo, si no terminas pronto tu comida…

─Los grandes te la quitan.

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso? ─Preguntaba el niño muy asombrado.

─He estado en tu lugar, créeme.

─Bien Nanuk, ¿ya quieres oír mi oferta? ─Decía Korra.

─Déjalo que termine de comer. ─Replicaba Emma.

Cuando Nanuk dio el último sorbo a sus fideos fue cuando Korra comenzó a contarle su idea.

─Mira pequeño, entiendo que has pasado por muchas cosas en estos últimos meses, pero quiero que escuches atentamente lo que estoy a punto de decirte. Y al final tendrás que tomar una decisión. ¿Comprendes?

─Sí.

─Bien ─contestaba Korra con una amplia sonrisa─. Tenemos dos opciones aquí; en la primera, te estaría dejando a en manos del Orfanato de Ciudad República o en el de la Tribu Agua del Sur, de donde perteneces y comenzarían a buscarte a unos papis para que te cuiden.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Emma la miró con más desesperación que en el pasado, tratando de darle a entender que no era la mejor opción.

─La segunda opción que yo te doy es esta. Dado que eres un No Maestro y que técnicamente no tienes a alguien que cuide de ti, bueno pues podría hablar con el Maestro Tenzin para que te permita vivir en la Isla del Templo del Aire.

─ ¿Seré un Acólito del Aire?

─Esa será tu siguiente elección. Lo que yo te ofrezco es un lugar donde vivir plácidamente, sin tener que pasar hambre o frío, además el Maestro Tenzin tiene un niño pequeño, que casualmente es de tu edad, y algo me dice que ustedes dos se llevarán muy bien, así que, ¿qué decides?

Nanuk miró a Emma y recordó el horror con el que se refería al sistema de adopción, como si ella lo entendiera a la perfección, luego pensó en ese niño pequeño del Maestro Tenzin y tomó su decisión.

─No quiero tener nuevos papás, amo a los míos y no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo, prefiero la Isla al Orfanato.

─Me alegra escuchar eso. ─Respondía Emma.

─Decidido esto, será mejor que nos vayamos para hablar con Tenzin ya mismo. Estoy segura que a Rohan le encantará tener a alguien con quien jugar.

Al regresar al Auto, Emma sentó a Nanuk en el asiento trasero y le abrochó el cinturón, después dirigió su vista a Korra solo para notar lo tensa que estaba al ver a Asami Sato caminar hacia ella.

─Asami, ¿qué haces por aquí? ─Preguntaba Korra muy nerviosa.

─Vine a dar un paseo, ya sabes, con eso de que las buenas tiendas vinieron a parar aquí, pues quise comprar algunas cosas. ¡Emma! Es un gustó verte, esa ropa te queda bien.

─Asami, el placer también es mío. Gracias, fue muy difícil escoger algo que realmente me gustara.

─ ¿Korra resistió todo ese tiempo? Porque según recuerdo, odiaba ir de compras conmigo.

─Hizo el intento.

─Me alegro. Korra, ¿vas a decir algo, o te quedarás inmóvil como siempre?

Asami miraba de arriba abajo al Avatar, quien no podía esconder su nerviosismo al tenerla tan cerca, ya no por lo que sentía o lo que creía sentir, sino por tener en cuenta que en el momento en el que Emma se marchara tendría que enfrentarla por fin, y todavía no sabía la forma correcta de hacerlo.

Emma ponía mucha atención en la expresión corporal de cada una, tratando de comprender sus reacciones de la mejor manera. De repente un recuerdo le vino a la memoria, algo que le había sucedido hace unos años con Neal, no la primera vez que lo vio en Nueva York, sino cuando buscaban a Regina y él trataba de hablar y disculparse, era una situación completamente similar. Al saberlo y entenderlo, comprendió que no era el momento para mencionarlo y solo guardó silencio mientras Asami daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

─Fue una conversación interesante contigo Korra, espero que cuando todo esto termine y podamos hablar, digas algo más que preguntarme las razones de por qué estoy en cierto lugar. ¡Nos vemos Emma!

─ ¿Estás bien, Korra?

─Sí. Vámonos de aquí antes de que Nanuk se arrepienta.

─Eso jamás sucederá. ─Decía el niño.

Ambas rieron ante la respuesta, Emma arrancó el auto y junto con su nuevo amigo, regresaron a la Isla.


	6. El Kreiken

**VI**

* * *

El regreso a la Isla fue bastante silencioso. Emma se enfocaba en la carretera, Korra tenía la mirada perdida en las Montañas y Nanuk se quedó dormido. Por alguna razón ninguna quería iniciar un tema de conversación.

A medio camino, Emma encendió la radio y sonaba **_Left My Heart in Republic City_** , una canción que a Korra le traía varios recuerdos. El Avatar dio un gran suspiro, Emma la miró al instante de escucharla. En un impulso, Korra rápidamente cambió de estación de radio.

─Esta sí es una buena canción. ─Decía Korra al escuchar **_Hittin' on All Sixes_** en la radio.

─Eso más que canción es una melodía, ambas lo son.

─Lo que sea, es mil veces mejor que la otra.

─De acuerdo, te creo.

Después de eso no hubo más comentarios ni nada por el estilo. Al llegar al Muelle, Emma cargó a Nanuk y Korra subió el Auto a la Barcaza.

─Es tan pequeño, y míralo dormir. Este niño no mataría ni a una mosca, aún conserva su inocencia. Si fuera por mí, no dejaría que la perdiera por nada ni por nadie.

─En cierta forma, lo hiciste ─comenzaba Korra─, al haberme convencido de no entregarlo al Orfanato. ¿De verdad es tan horrible el sistema de adopción?

─Entre más grande eres, más difícil es que te adopten. Los bebés siempre serán la prioridad de los padres adoptivos ─exclamaba Emma con amargura─, Claro que eso sólo es hasta que esos padres adoptivos descubren que tendrán un hijo propio y lo devuelven.

─ ¿Eso fue lo que te pasó a ti? ─Preguntaba Korra con curiosidad.

Emma guardó silencio, para ella era increíble que después de estos años en los que al fin había encontrado personas que le hacían olvidar sus heridas del pasado todavía dejaba que este tipo de cosas le atormentaran. El recordar a los Swan y lo que vivió todo el tiempo que estuvo en el sistema no era algo fácil de soportar. Era bastante curioso que un pequeño niño que no conocía le provocara todos esos sentimientos encontrados, y peor aún, el tener que revivir todo el dolor que no sólo Nanuk, sino que también esa pregunta provocan sin Killian, Henry o sus padres cerca de ella para reconfortarla la hacían sentir más sola y vulnerable que nunca. El Ser Oscuro estaba indefenso sin necesitar algún artilugio Mágico, con una simple pregunta era suficiente.

─Yo… ─comenzaba Emma─ Yo, no quiero hablar de eso. Mejor dime lo que le vas a decir a Tenzin.

─Le vamos a decir ─corregía el Avatar─, debo recordarte que esto técnicamente fue tu idea.

─Bueno, si pude convencer al Ser más poderoso de este lugar, no creo que sea tan difícil convencer al Líder de una Nación.

─Eso espero, normalmente Tenzin acepta todo lo que le digo, porque sabe que es una inversión a futuro, por así decirlo. No creo que se vuelva loco sólo por tener un nuevo huésped.

Al desembarcar, fueron recibidas por los Acólitos, quienes se llevaron a Nanuk para que durmiera en una de las habitaciones del Templo. Después de eso, continuaron su andar por el pequeño Muelle hasta llegar a las escaleras donde Emma se quedó admirando a unos Bisontes Voladores que acababan de elevarse.

─Ellos son los Maestros Aire Originales.

─Dijiste que los Leones Tortuga eran los que otorgaban las habilidades, no los Animales.

─Después de que la Convergencia Armónica terminara y los Leones Tortuga desaparecieran, les dejaron el don a los animales. Los Dragones, los Bisontes Voladores, los Tejones Topo, y los Espíritus de la Luna y el Océano son considerados los Maestros Originales porque son los únicos con el derecho divino de poseerlos y con la suficiente autoridad como para que los Humanos aprendan de ellos. Muy pocos Humanos conservaron sus poderes y estos fueron heredados como parte de su legado.

─Este mundo me parece cada vez más maravilloso, está plagado de cultura y tradiciones impresionantes, sin contar a estas bellas criaturas.

─ ¿Quieres dar una vuelta en un Bisonte Volador?

─No ─respondía Emma─, no estoy segura de agradarles.

─ ¿Por qué?

─En mi mundo ni siquiera pude hacer que un Caballo confiara en mí. Prefiero quedarme en Tierra a que me arroje lejos en pleno vuelo.

─Eres inmortal, no debería preocuparte.

─El que sea inmortal no quiere decir que los golpes no duelan. ─Contestaba Emma entre risas.

─Bueno, eso lo dejo a tu elección, ven, te presentaré a Naga y después hablaremos con Tenzin.

─Está bien, te sigo.

Al llegar al Patio, el Avatar encontró a su amiga jugando con Pabu y Poki, como ya era su costumbre. Cuando Naga la olfateó y la miró, corrió hacia ella y le lamió la cara en señal de afecto. Korra trataba de hacer que se sintiera bien después de tenerla abandonada por tanto tiempo. De hecho en ese instante, se sentía mal al elegir primero al Auto que a su Espíritu Guía.

Emma miró boquiabierta a Naga, dándose cuenta del tamaño y complexión del animal, era la combinación perfecta entre un Perro y un Oso, le causaban gran intriga sus patas traseras, sus orejas, su hocico, en fin, toda la fisonomía del Espíritu Guía de Korra era fascinante.

─Naga, quiero que conozcas a alguien ─decía el Avatar sosteniendo el hocico de su amiga─. Ella es Emma, es una nueva amiga.

La hembra de Perro Oso Polar comenzó a olfatear a Emma a modo de reconocimiento, el Espectro, por su parte, se quedó inmóvil y tensa al haber quedado intimidada por ese hermoso animal.

─No le tengas miedo, Naga es una de las criaturas más dóciles del mundo, no te lastimará, a menos de que tú la lastimes a ella.

Aún con miedo, y recordando su encuentro con ese Caballo en Camelot, Emma acercó lenta y cuidadosamente su mano a la nariz de Naga, cuando estuvo cerca de ésta, Naga comenzó a gruñir a modo de desconfianza.

─ ¿Ves? Te lo dije, los animales no me quieren.

─Tonterías, dame tu mano.

─Korra, no creo que sea una buena idea.

─Eso lo decidiré yo ─respondía el Avatar tomando la mano de Emma─. Naga, escucha, Emma es una amiga, no le tengas miedo. Sí, hay algo Oscuro que emana de ella, yo también lo siento, pero no hay porqué desconfiar de ella. ¿Entiendes?

Naga hizo caso a la voz de Korra y continuó olfateando su mano, solo para qué, segundos después la lamiera en señal de aprobación.

─ ¿Viste? Le agradas a Naga. No pasa nada Emma, el chiste en todo es no tener miedo y confiar en ti.

─ ¿Desde cuándo tienes a Naga?

─Desde que tenía cinco años. La encontré sola en la Tundra del Polo Sur un día que se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de escapar del Complejo del Loto Blanco. Soy la primera persona en domesticar a un Perro Oso Polar, y sólo mírala. Todos la aman.

─Me doy cuenta de eso.

─Korra ─interrumpía Ikki─. Mi papá y Jinora quieren verte.

─Es curioso, porque yo también quiero verlos. Diles que ya vamos para allá.

─Después de ti, Korra. ─Exclamaba Emma.

─Pues, apresurémonos.

* * *

 **Antiguo Mundo**

 **Durante la Era del Avatar Wan**

La Segunda Convergencia Armónica había terminado, los Espíritus habían vuelto a su mundo y los Portales del Norte y el Sur fueron cerrados por el nuevo Avatar.

Todo cambió para los habitantes de ambos mundos, después de tanto tiempo de opresión de parte de los Espíritus, por fin los Humanos eran libres de andar por el Mundo Físico, ya no tenían que depender de los Leones Tortuga, los cuales desaparecieron tras el anuncio de tan grande acontecimiento.

A pesar de que el Mundo Espiritual era su mundo, ningún Espíritu se sentía cómodo ahí, el haber pasado tanto tiempo apoderándose del mundo Humano los había hecho desconocer su propio lugar de procedencia. La gran mayoría de ellos estaban confundidos y desconcertados ante la decisión de Wan de mantener ambos mundos separados, querían volver porque consideraban errónea esa decisión.

El Espíritu Aye-Aye al que Wan siempre llamó afectuosamente "Mono Feo" y varios Espíritus que vivían en su Oasis hablaron con los demás y los convencieron de que su amigo hacía lo mejor para todos y que si él creía que era buena idea que cada quien viviera en sus respectivos mundos, todos debían aceptarlo.

La gran mayoría de los Espíritus lo aceptó casi a regañadientes y se fueron dispersando por el extenso Mundo Espiritual, frente al Árbol del Tiempo solamente quedaron los amigos de Wan y un pequeño Espíritu que se veía bastante molesto con esa decisión.

─ ¿Por qué debemos confiar en ese Humano? ─Preguntaba el Espíritu.

─Porque ya no es un simple Humano ─contestaba el Mono Feo─, además de ser el único Humano sobre la tierra que puede dominar los cuatro elementos, está fusionado con un Espíritu, y no cualquiera de nosotros. Wan se fusionó con Raava y si ellos están de acuerdo con esto, nosotros también. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

─ ¿Un Espíritu fusionado con un Humano? ¿Cuándo se había visto eso?

─Por tu propia seguridad, será mejor que respetes la decisión de Raava y del Avatar. A menos que quieras meterte con todos los Espíritus de este mundo.

─ ¿Ahora tú eres el portavoz de todos nosotros? Eso sí que es nuevo.

─ ¿Quieres pelear, enano?

─Acércate, Mono Feo.

Ambos Espíritus se miraron fijamente esperando a que alguno comenzara el ataque, los amigos de Wan y el pequeño Espíritu estaban detrás del Árbol del Tiempo sin darse cuenta de que Vaatu podía escucharlos sin problema alguno. Justo en el instante en el que el Aye-Aye iba a saltar hacia su adversario, un Espíritu Ave Dragón intervino deteniendo toda la conmoción.

─ _¡Deténganse! De nada sirve pelear ahora cuando la decisión ya fue tomada. Ya no importa si estamos a favor o en contra, Raava y el Humano ya lo hicieron y no hay manera de cambiar la decisión, así que nadie puede entrar y mucho menos puede salir._ ─Exclamaba el Ave Dragón telepáticamente.

─Tiene razón ─decía el Aye-Aye─, no tengo intención de seguir con este teatro. Si tú quieres quedarte aquí a lanzar rocas refunfuñando porque quieres volver al Mundo Físico, es tu problema. Vámonos amigos. Tenemos un nuevo mundo que explorar, me pregunto si aquí encontraremos un Oasis como el de casa.

El pequeño Espíritu se quedó sólo, mirando con rabia y rencor como el Ave Dragón y los demás se alejaban rápidamente, todavía sin entender la razón por la cual su enojo y frustración crecían incontrolablemente. Ese pequeño Espíritu blanco de piernas cortas y brazos largos y anchos estaba confundido y desorientado en este nuevo lugar que no conocía.

─ _¿Te sientes sólo, pequeño?_

─Más que sólo, traicionado y confundido. Yo amaba mi hogar en el Bosque de los Espíritus y no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de Raava.

─ _Te entiendo, ella puede ser un terrible dolor de cabeza. Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora?_

─Quiero volver al Mundo Físico. No tengo ganas de estar en este lugar que no considero mi casa. Desearía por todos los medios, volver a mi preciado Bosque.

─ _¿Y si yo te dijera que hay una posibilidad de que lo hagas?_

─ ¿De verdad hay una?

─ _Claro que sí. Siempre hay una alternativa._

─ ¿Y cuál es?

─ _Ven, date la vuelta y acércate a este Árbol y te lo diré._

El Espíritu se dirigió a la entrada del Árbol del Tiempo, en donde se encontraba encerrado Vaatu y donde claramente se podía tener una conversación un poco amena con él.

─Ya estoy aquí, ahora, dime ¿de qué alternativa hablas? Sin rodeos Vaatu.

─ _Primero que nada, ¿tienes un nombre?_

─Claro que tengo uno.

─ _Dime, ¿cuál es?_

─ ¿Para qué quieres saber?

─ _Mera curiosidad, vamos, no es para nada malo._

─Bien, te responderé: Mi nombre es Kreiken.

─ _Un nombre poderoso. Bien Kreiken, ¿has oído hablar del Solsticio de Invierno?_

─No.

─ _Acércate un poco más y te lo contaré._

* * *

Korra y Emma llegaron rápidamente al Estudio de Tenzin para hablar con él sobre el niño que habían traído y para saber la razón por la cual las convocó en primer lugar.

Al entrar al recinto, encontraron a ambos Maestros del Aire Control sentados alrededor del escritorio revisando varios pergaminos y libros, muy concentrados.

─Tenzin, Ikki nos dijo que querías vernos. ─Decía Korra.

─Sí. Estamos buscando una manera de llevar a Emma a su mundo.

─ ¿De verdad? ─exclamaba Emma─ Gracias, en serio no sé qué decir.

─ Tienes que salvar a tu familia, ¿no?

─Sí, estoy preocupada por ellos.

─Esto sólo era para que estuvieran enteradas, en cuanto tengamos la solución se la haremos saber.

─Gracias Tenzin. De hecho, queremos ver si podemos platicar contigo sobre un pequeño asunto. ─Comentaba Korra.

─Por supuesto, ¿qué pasa?

─En últimas fechas, ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de aumentar la población de la Nación del Aire?

─ ¿Encontraste nuevos Maestros Aire?

─No, es que Emma y yo trajimos a un nuevo habitante a la Isla con nosotras.

─Conociéndote, es probable que ese "habitante" es un Animal o un Espíritu.

─Esta vez, no. Es un niño llamado Nanuk, un huérfano No Maestro de la Tribu del Sur.

─Korra…

─Tenzin ─intervenía Emma─, antes de que arremetas contra ella tienes que saber que traer a Nanuk de cierta forma fue mi idea.

─Podría haberse quedado en el Orfanato de la Ciudad, o lo hubiésemos enviado al Sur.

─ ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que el sistema de adopciones le causa a los niños? ¿A los que no encuentran una familia y pasan su niñez y adolescencia ahí?

─El sistema de adopciones es de reciente implementación y en ninguna de las casas se han presentado quejas o anomalías.

─Aún ─replicaba Emma─. Ningún niño le va a decir la verdad a su trabajador social porque la gran mayoría de las veces los padres adoptivos mienten acusándolo. Muchas de esas familias sólo buscan adoptar niños por la bonificación, o para tenerlos de sus esclavos personales.

─ ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? ─Intervenía Jinora.

─Porque estuve en el sistema de adopciones hasta que cumplí dieciséis y la mayoría de los padres no eran muy buenos con los niños que se les asignaban. El sistema crea niños perdidos que se convierten en adultos infelices.

─Tú no te ves tan infeliz. ─Decía Tenzin.

─Mi historia…, cambió en los últimos años, es muy diferente. Yo conocí a varios como yo, varios que siempre buscaron un lugar al que pudieran llamar hogar. Tenzin, tú, Korra y los demás Líderes Mundiales pueden hacer la diferencia, ustedes pueden cambiarles la vida a todos los huérfanos de este planeta.

─ ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

─No sé, darles un hogar, en donde las personas encargadas los traten dignamente, que los niños Maestros ocupen sus habilidades para algo productivo, que ellos sientan que tienen un lugar en la sociedad y que no son sólo un estorbo, o un montón de basura que nadie quiere.

Todos la miraban atentamente mientras hablaba. Emma por su parte parecía algo alterada cuando terminó de argumentar y una energía extraña la rodeaba.

─Emma, necesito que te calmes. ─Exclamaba Korra tranquilamente.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque hay Energía Oscura a tu alrededor. ─Decía Tenzin.

─ ¿Qué?

El Espectro miró sus manos y comprobó que era verdad. De todos los poros de su cuerpo parecía emanar una especie de humo color púrpura y ella comenzó a aterrarse. ¿Cómo era posible que con una sola discusión sobre un niño que acababa de conocer pudiera generar eso? ¿Qué significaba ese humo? ¿La Oscuridad estaba ganando control sobre ella?

Eran muchas preguntas que responder, no entendía nada, solo temía que Rumplestiltskin volviese a aparecer en cualquier momento y no conseguía calmarse.

─Emma…

─Tengo que salir de aquí.

Emma huyó del Estudio a toda prisa, dejando a Korra, Tenzin y Jinora desconcertados por su cambio de actitud. Mientras ella salía del Templo, el humo continuaba saliendo de su cuerpo. Ella corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a un pequeño acantilado en donde había un árbol con una rama rota en la orilla. La Salvadora se recargó en él y poco a poco recuperaba la respiración hasta que una risilla peculiar la alertó.

─Hola, querida.

─ ¿Tú? ¿Otra vez?

* * *

Kreiken escuchó a Vaatu atentamente, entendiendo cada punto que él le daba a conocer.

Vaatu le dijo que en unos cuantos meses comenzaría el Solsticio de Invierno y que sería su única oportunidad para poder escapar al Mundo Físico y ser libre por fin.

─ _Pero hay algo que debes saber._ ─Advertía Vaatu.

─ ¿Qué?

─ _Sólo los Espíritus poderosos son capaces de romper la barrera de los mundos y me temo que con tu energía no será suficiente para irte de aquí._

─Dime, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

─ _¿Qué crees tú que debes hacer?_

─ ¿Conseguirla? ─Respondía el Espíritu a modo de pregunta.

─ _¡Exacto! ¿Sabes cómo?_

─No.

─ _Hace un momento te dije que eras muy susceptible a la Oscuridad, deberías explotar esa cualidad._

─No te entiendo.

─ _Destruye a los Espíritus que se te interpongan, absórbelos, haz lo que sea para que te vuelvas más fuerte y poderoso, una vez que consigas toda esa Energía Oscura serás capaz de cualquier cosa._

─ ¿Cualquier cosa? Algo como ¿sacarte de ahí?

─ _No, me temo que mi prisión sólo podrá abrirse hasta la siguiente Convergencia Armónica._

─Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Porque tú quieres algo, no me dirías esto si no consiguieras algo.

─ _Eres bastante listo. Pues sí, sí quiero algo. Kreiken. Quiero que mates al Avatar._


	7. El Mono Feo

**VII**

* * *

 **Antiguo Mundo**

 **Durante la Era del Avatar Wan**

─ ¿Matar Espíritus? ¿Y al Avatar?

─ _¿Qué te sucede? Hace un momento parecía no molestarte la idea._

─No creo ser capaz de hacer algo como eso.

─ _Claro que puedes hacerlo, la cuestión aquí es que nunca pierdas de vista tu objetivo._

─No lo sé, debe haber otra manera.

─ _No la hay. ¿Quieres volver al Mundo Físico? Pues esa es tu única opción. Debes hacerte igual de poderoso que Hei Bai, que Tui y La, o que Koh, es más podría decir que necesitas volverte tan poderoso como yo, y eso sólo lo conseguirás de la manera que ya te expliqué. Sabiendo esto, simplemente, ¡hazlo!_

─Está bien, trataré.

Aún incrédulo, Kreiken se marchó del Árbol del Tiempo y comenzó a explorar el Mundo Espiritual. Pocas semanas después se encontró con Wan Shi Tong, quien le comentó que estaba planeando llevar su recién construida biblioteca al Mundo Físico durante el Solsticio de Invierno.

El Espíritu que sabe Diez mil cosas le dijo que él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la decisión y que esa era la razón por la que se iba del Mundo Espiritual.

─Debes ser un Espíritu muy poderoso como para poder llevarte todo ese enorme recinto contigo.

─Vaya que lo soy ─contestaba Wan Shi Tong─, me tomó varios años, pero al fin obtuve la Energía Espiritual que necesitaba.

─ ¿Cómo fue que la conseguiste?

─Cada Espíritu tiene su forma de conseguirla, es solo cuestión de que se exploten las cualidades de cada uno. Yo la he obtenido de toda la información que recabé por varias partes del mundo, también, haciendo otras cosas de las que no estoy muy orgulloso, pero fueron para proteger lo que más amaba.

─ ¿Destruiste a otros Espíritus?

─Sí, a aquellos que trataron de amenazarme. Verás, cuando los eliminas más por voluntad propia que por supervivencia, la Energía Espiritual residual que flota en el aire se adhiere a ti y se convierte en Energía Oscura, esa Energía se apodera de ti en cierto grado hasta que puedes controlarla.

─ ¿Y te haces más fuerte y poderoso?

─Sí. ¿Por qué quieres saber?

─Curiosidad, solamente eso. Tengo que irme, fue un placer, Wan Shi Tong.

─El placer fue mío, Kreiken.

Vaatu tenía razón, tenía que volverse poderoso si quería cumplir su cometido, y aunque no le gustara la idea, tenía que comenzar a acabar con la existencia de varios Espíritus.

Tras meditarlo por mucho tiempo, Kreiken tomó una decisión. Se acercó a unos Espíritus que vagaban solos por el lugar y los absorbió poco a poco. Al hacerlo, notó como una descarga de poder lo invadía, pero no sentía que su fuerza se incrementara. Frustrado por ese hecho, Kreiken comenzó a atacar a unos Espíritus más pequeños que flotaban cerca, su furia se incrementó y lo que dijo Wan Shi Tong era cierto, la Energía residual pronto cambió de color de blanco a púrpura y se adhirió a Kreiken.

Con el incremento de sus capacidades y poder, transitó por todo el Mundo Espiritual acabando con la vida de varios de sus semejantes. Los meses transcurrían y Kreiken se volvía más osado, ya no se conformaba con Espíritus débiles e indefensos, combatía contra Espíritus de su mismo tamaño y poder. La Energía Espiritual que recibía en el combate se transformaba con mayor rapidez y le daba más y más poder. Su cuerpo cambió de aspecto en el proceso; todas sus extremidades crecieron de manera desmedida, su color cambió de blanco a un morado oscuro y su estructura podía cambiar rápidamente de sólido a gelatina con que tan solo lo pensara. La Energía Oscura se había apoderado de él, ya no le importaba que los demás Espíritus se dieran cuenta de lo atroces que eran sus crímenes, Kreiken siguió ciegamente el consejo de Vaatu y nunca perdió de vista su objetivo, perdió el sentido de las otras cosas, y continuó sin ningún reparo con su obsesión.

Días antes del Solsticio de Invierno, el Ave Dragón sobrevoló el Mundo Espiritual y descubrió a Kreiken destruyendo a una camada entera de Espíritus Suricatos en un pequeño claro. Notó sin ningún problema que ese acto había sido cometido a "sangre fría" al darse cuenta que la Energía Oscura era absorbida por el nuevo Espíritu Oscuro quien se alejó del lugar convirtiéndose en un rayo de luz y saliendo disparado hacia el cielo con dirección a quien sabe dónde.

El Ave Dragón voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta encontrar el Oasis del Aye-Aye y de los demás amigos del Avatar Wan para contarles lo que había visto.

─ ¿Estás seguro que era él?

─ _Sí. Aunque su aspecto cambió de manera drástica, en cualquier mundo notaría su fisonomía, es lo único que no ha perdido su apariencia. Ahora es como una gelatina Oscura, como cuando Vaatu nos "envenenó" con su Oscuridad cuando peleamos contra esos Humanos hace unos meses._

─ ¿Para qué mataría a tantos Espíritus de Luz?

─Ni idea, yo le dije que destruyera rocas, no a alguno de nosotros.

 _─Tenemos que encontrarlo y detenerlo. No importan los motivos que lo hayan orillado para hacer esto, tenemos que ponerle un alto._

Todos los Espíritus se concentraron en la Energía Oscura que podían percibir en el ambiente y se dirigieron al epicentro de ésta, al llegar al Árbol del Tiempo, todos parecían estar confundidos al creer que se habían equivocado de lugar.

─Estamos en el Árbol del Tiempo, y tú dijiste que lo viste cerca de la Montaña Hai-Riyo. Aquí debe haber un error.

─No. No lo hay. ─Exclamaba una voz a la distancia.

Momentos después, una sombra se llevó a toda prisa a varios de los amigos del Mono Feo y muy lejos de él los destruyó. El Ave Dragón y el Mono Feo no sabían qué hacer, cada vez que volteaban, la sombra se había llevado a otro Espíritu, quedando ellos dos solos frente a la Prisión de Vaatu.

─ ¡Sal a dar la cara, Espíritu Cobarde!

─ _Sabemos que eres tú, Kreiken. Será mejor que salgas por tu propia voluntad antes de que te saquemos a la fuerza._

─ ¿Es en serio? ¿Y están seguros de que podrían hacerlo? ─Pronunciaba Kreiken parándose al lado del Árbol del Tiempo.

─ ¿De qué te sirve hacer todo esto? ¿Por qué llevarte a varios Espíritus buenos contigo? ¡El que estés en desacuerdo con la decisión de Wan, no te da derecho a matar a todos los demás!

─ ¿Crees que hago esto por una rabieta, Mono Feo? Deberías ser más abierto de mente. Mientras ustedes se pusieron a buscar un nuevo hogar, yo, gracias a la ayuda de Vaatu y de Wan Shi Tong encontré un modo de volver a mi preciado Bosque. Yo no soy conformista como ustedes, yo quiero volver a mi hogar y déjenme decirles algo: Kreiken, siempre consigue lo que quiere.

─ ¿Volver? ¿Cómo?

─Eso no es de su incumbencia.

─No dejaremos que prosigas con esto.

─ _¡Detén esta locura antes de que sea demasiado tarde!_

─Me encantaría, Ave Dragón, pero no lo haré. ¿Quieren saber algo que descubrí? Entre más Espíritus eliminaba, más poderoso me hacía. Tengo tanto poder que podría liberar al mismísimo Vaatu con un solo dedo, claro que eso sería posible si el Avatar no hubiese sido quien lo encerró. Sin embargo, puedo obtener algo de Energía Oscura de este Árbol con ese mismo dedo con el que podría liberarlo.

─ ¡No lo hagas!

─Tal vez no pueda hacerme de la Energía de Hei Bai o del poderoso Koh, pero creo que con ustedes dos me bastará.

─ ¡Ave Dragón, huye!

Kreiken lanzó una onda de Energía que los mandó directamente al suelo y tocó el Árbol. El Espíritu comenzó a brillar y a gritar al recibir el regalo de Vaatu. Cuando regresó a la normalidad, se abalanzó al Ave Dragón con una mirada maliciosa, entró en su cuerpo de inmediato y lo absorbió desde dentro, en el momento en el que ese cuerpo se transformó en esporas de Energía, Kreiken corrió hasta el Mono Feo y repitió su acto.

* * *

 **La Isla del Templo del Aire**

 **El Presente**

─Puedo ver que ni siquiera en este mundo vas a dejarme en paz. ─Exclamaba Emma sentándose en la orilla del acantilado.

─ ** _Ya te lo dije, querida. Estaré contigo hasta que aceptes la Oscuridad, además quiero aprovechar que ese asqueroso Pirata no está cerca de nosotros, es un poco sofocante, no sé cómo es que lo soportas._**

─Guarda silencio.

─ **_¿O qué?_**

La Energía Oscura continuaba emanando del cuerpo de Emma. Tras unos segundos se dedicó a mirar el horizonte con la esperanza de que Rumplestiltskin la dejara sola, cosa que no sucedía. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo en ese lugar, lo que significaba otro día perdido, y otro día en el que su familia podría ya estar muerta en ese instante.

El sol se escondió lentamente llevándose consigo sus rayos y luz, dando paso a las estrellas, la luna y la oscuridad.

─ ** _No vas a conseguir que me vaya con sólo ignorarme._**

─Tal vez no, pero es mejor que nada.

─ ** _Si eso fuera cierto, esa cosa púrpura dejaría de salir._**

─ ¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para deshacerme de ti?!

─ ** _Aceptar la Oscuridad, por supuesto._**

─Eso jamás. No volveré para condenar a mis seres queridos a vivir con alguien como tú.

─ ** _Piensa esto, ¿qué harás si tu familia ya no existe? ¿Qué será de ti si Arturo ya los mató a todos? Merlín y Regina estaban inmovilizados con esa Tinta de Calamar y el regimiento de Arturito estaba ahí._**

─Tenían a Zelena.

─ **_¿De verdad pondrían su fe en esa loca? Y de haberlo hecho, ¿quién te dice que ella no los traicionó? ¿Qué habrá para ti si regresas y ellos ya no están? ¿Qué pasará contigo si decides volver a Storybrooke? ¿Los demás te aceptarán? La gente suele ser muy voluble cuando alguien cambia._**

─Cierra el pico.

─ ** _No te queda opción, tienes que dejarme ayudarte. O bueno, es probable que exista otra forma en este mundo extraño._**

─ ¿Cuál? ─Preguntaba Emma con desesperación.

─ ** _Si tanto deseas deshacerte de mí, deberías pedirle a esa chica que te quite la Oscuridad como lo hizo con esa diminuta criatura el otro día, se ve que no duele, sólo recuerda como volvió a la normalidad y se marchó como si nada. Así, cuando regreses, no tendrás que preocuparte por la Daga, ni por herir a tus seres queridos, ni tendrías que preocuparte de que esté junto a ti por el resto de tus días, ¿qué te parece?_**

─Me parece extraño escuchar eso salir de tu asquerosa boca, ¿qué es lo que tú ganarías con eso? El que Korra use su Energía Espiritual para separarnos te destruirá.

─ ** _En estos dos días que hemos estado aquí atrapados he aprendido algo, querida._**

─ ¿Qué?

─ ** _En este mundo no se puede destruir la Oscuridad, solo se convierte en otra cosa. Dile que lo intente, si ella lo consigue ambos seremos libres de hacer lo que nos plazca, tú en el Bosque Encantado, y yo, bueno pues creo que me hará bien pasar una temporada aquí._**

─Si te quedas aquí, le harás la vida miserable a todos, ¿o me equivoco?

─ ** _Unas cuantas miles de personas muertas, pero ¿cuál es el problema?_** ─preguntaba el Espectro flotando en el aire frente a Emma─ **_El Bosque Encantado se librará de mí de una vez por todas, Arturito tendría la Espada reunida y tú obtendrías ese Final Feliz que tanto has anhelado. Y no digas que no es lo que más deseas en todo el mundo porque estoy dentro de ti, y puedo sentirlo._**

─ ¡No! Prefiero mil veces lidiar contigo el resto de mi vida que dejarte aquí para que destruyas a todos, es mejor que me controlen con la Daga que desatar la destrucción en un mundo que ya ha sufrido tanto. ¡No te dejaré libre!

─Emma… ─Exclamaba el Avatar.

─ ¡Korra! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

─El suficiente, ¿puedo acercarme?

─Sí. Lamento que vieras y escucharas eso.

─No te preocupes, sé lo que es ver cosas locas que nadie más puede, si hay alguien que te entiende perfectamente, esa soy yo.

─Gracias.

─Veo que sigues igual de alterada, ¿puedo saber la razón?

─Eso no importa.

─Si te importa a ti, sí importa. Emma quiero ayudarte, en serio, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dices todo, tal vez lo que te está pasando ahora no tenga nada que ver con encontrar la manera de volver a tu mundo, sin embargo, si no te calmas, no podremos hacer nada.

─Bien ─suspiró─, tú ganas. No es gran cosa, es sólo que ver a Nanuk y hablar sobre el sistema de adopciones me hizo recordar toda mi vida anterior, el dolor, la desesperación y la soledad en la que estuve inmersa por tantos años ha vuelto a mí en este lugar. En Storybrooke y el Bosque Encantado he tenido a mis padres, mi hijo, a mis amigos y a mi novio junto a mí, con ellos ya no me sentía una huérfana, ya era una niña perdida que había encontrado su hogar. Mi familia no será la mejor del mundo pero es la que siempre desee; unos padres que realmente me amaran, un lindo y sexy chico que estuviese siempre conmigo y me dé su apoyo, cariño y Amor todos los días de nuestras vidas, mi amado hijo que me fue quien me llevó a casa, a mis amigos que siempre me recuerdan que ellos son la familia que yo escogí. Por todas esas cosas me sentía completa, ahora, siento que me fue arrebatado porque no sé con qué me encontraré al volver. Tengo miedo, no puedo dejar de pensar que algo malo les ha ocurrido y ese presentimiento es lo que me pone aún peor, no quiero perderlos y perderme en el proceso.

─Emma, sé que es difícil estar en un lugar en el que de cierta forma no quieres estar, y entiendo a la perfección ese sentimiento de impotencia cuando piensas que has dejado indefenso a alguien y no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo, pero no debes seguir amargándote por eso. No puedes pensar a cada minuto que tu familia ya no existe, debes pensar que ellos están bien y que esperan ansiosos tu regreso, tal vez pudieron combatir a ese Rey y continúan resistiendo, esperando a que vuelvas y seas tú misma quien le patee el trasero. Mejor dime, ¿has podido deshacerte de esa alucinación?

─Al principio no podía hacerlo, aparecía a cada minuto, eso solo fue posible hasta hace unos días.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

─Killian…, mi novio. Cuando esto comenzaba a salirse de control, habló conmigo y me pidió que pusiera mi confianza en él, y que así no tuviese que combatir a la Oscuridad yo sola. Esa fue la única manera en la que me deshice de Rumplestiltskin.

─ ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

─No sé si él aún exista. Lo siento Korra, pero no puedo concentrarme en verlo bien en el futuro por el momento.

─Entonces, no pienses en el futuro, enfócate en el pasado, y transfórmalo en tu presente.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando?

─Hablo de que hasta que no regreses a tu mundo, te repitas todo el tiempo que Killian está bien y así pondrás de nuevo tu confianza y fe en él. Este mantra debe acompañarte las veinticuatro horas del día; _Killian está vivo, y yo tengo mi fe y confianza puestas en él_.

─En nuestro futuro ─corregía Emma─, esas fueron sus exactas palabras.

─De acuerdo. Entonces, repite después de mí: _"Killian está vivo, y yo tengo mi fe y confianza puestas en nuestro futuro"_.

─Killian está vivo, y yo tengo mi fe y confianza puestas en nuestro futuro.

─ ¿Ves? Si repites eso, tus alucinaciones desaparecerán y tu estancia aquí será más llevadera.

─Lo intentaré, lo prometo.

─Inténtalo ahora mismo, tal vez así la Oscuridad deje de brotar de ti. ─Sugería Korra entre risas.

─Me parece perfecto.

Emma cerró los ojos, tomó aire y comenzó. Esa frase resonaba por todos los rincones de su mente con más fuerza a cada momento, tenía la firme convicción de erradicar a Rumplestiltskin de nuevo y regresar a casa con su único Amor Verdadero. Emma quería estar de nuevo en los brazos de Killian Jones, sentirlo junto a ella, besarlo y decirle una y mil veces lo mucho que lo amaba. Ese mantra no sólo hizo que su mente pensara en Killian, poco a poco su familia entera apareció en sus pensamientos, llegando a la conclusión de que si su Amor estaba con vida, ellos también lo estarían. Emma no solo quiere un futuro con Killian, ella quiere un futuro en donde estén todos los que ella ama y vivan juntos, todo eso era su Final Feliz.

Las radiaciones de Oscuridad comenzaron a disminuir, y al poco rato desaparecieron. La Salvadora abrió los ojos y se alegró de haber sido capaz de eliminar a Rumple. Ambas se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, ninguna sin saber que decir exactamente.

─ ¿Sabes, Korra? ─Pronunciaba el Espectro, rompiendo ese silencio.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─Hace unas horas, me puse a pensar en algo.

─ ¿En qué?

─ ¿De dónde habrá salido el Kreiken? ─Exclamaba Emma mirando al cielo nocturno.

─Ni idea. ─Contestaba Korra.

* * *

Dos días después de lo que ocurrió en el Mundo Espiritual, Wan y Mula vagaban por el nuevo mundo, cerca del Desierto de Si Wong, todo parecía estar tranquilo, varios Humanos comenzaban a hacer su vida en los alrededores de ese sitio.

Al nuevo Avatar todavía le parecía extraño tener al Espíritu de Luz más grande y poderoso dentro de él, su fusión fue extrañamente oportuna para poder vencer a Vaatu. Wan transitaba por el Mundo Físico, conviviendo con todos los demás seres Humanos, quienes le agradecían enormemente al Avatar el haber devuelto a todos los Espíritus a su lugar de origen y así ellos pudieran andar libremente por un mundo que siempre fue suyo. Esas cosas le generaban sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte sabía qué hacía lo correcto al regresar a los Espíritus al Mundo Espiritual, pero por el otro, extrañaba a todos sus amigos, en especial al Mono Feo.

─Desearía que Jaya o Yao estuvieran aquí para ver todo esto, les habría encantado ver a todos los Humanos libres al fin. Aunque quisiera no haber obligado al Mono Feo y a los demás a regresar a un lugar que técnicamente no conocían. Raava, ¿hicimos lo correcto?

─ ** _Wan, si tú consideras que es mejor para todos que los Espíritus y los Humanos vivan separados, está bien. Al menos tus semejantes ya no tendrán que esconderse y disfrutarán un mundo que nosotros invadimos._**

─Sí, creo que tienes razón.

─ ** _Por cierto, debo advertirte algo._**

─ ¿Qué pasa, Raava?

─ ** _Dentro de unos momentos más, comenzará el Solsticio de Invierno._**

─ ¿Y qué hay con eso?

─ ** _Este es el primer Solsticio desde que los Portales se cerraron, así que no te sorprendas si algún Espíritu consigue salir del Mundo Espiritual. Recuerda que varios no estuvieron de acuerdo con tu decisión._**

─ ¿Todos se van a salir en el Solsticio?

─ ** _No, no pueden, se necesita una gran cantidad de poder para hacer algo como eso, tal vez Koh o Hei Bai salgan, debes tener cuidado._**

─Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Raava.

Wan continuó moviéndose por el extenso Desierto, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un fuerte temblor se hizo presente y una tormenta nubló su vista, cuando el aire se disipó, notaron que un enorme y elegante edificio acaba de aparecer ante sus ojos.

─ ** _Te lo dije, Wan. El Solsticio ha comenzado._**

─Vamos, tenemos que averiguar de quien es este lugar.

El Avatar caminó y entró al recinto. Wan quedó maravillado por la arquitectura y el diseño interior de ese lugar repleto de estanterías con libros y pergaminos en ellos.

─ ¿Le gusta mi Biblioteca, joven Avatar?

El joven dio una vuelta a atrás algo sorprendido al descubrir al portador de esa misteriosa voz, era un enorme Búho color negro que poseía una mirada muy desafiante.

─Sí…, es bastante impresionante. ─Respondía Wan, mirándolo con cautela.

─Permítame presentarme, joven Avatar. Soy Wan Shi Tong, el que sabe mil cosas.

─Es un gusto ─decía Wan haciendo reverencia─. Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué regresó al Mundo Físico?

─Simple, yo no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión. Mi sueño siempre ha sido compartir mis conocimientos con los Humanos y al habernos enviado de vuelta, usted y Raava me obligaron a hacer esto. Avatar Wan, yo he vuelto en son de paz, pero tengo una advertencia que hacerle.

─Dígame, ¿cuál es?

─Yo no soy el único Espíritu que ha aprovechado la Energía del Solsticio de Invierno para volver, y el que ha venido después de mí, no tiene buenas intenciones.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Se dice que desde que la Convergencia Armónica terminó, varios Espíritus desaparecieron y todas las pruebas lo incriminan a él, no creo que esté contento con usted joven Avatar, además que lo han visto hablando con Vaatu. Así que, le sugiero que se mantenga alerta.

─Muchas gracias, Wan Shi Tong, yo me retiro. Disfrute su regreso al Mundo Físico.

─Así lo haré, Avatar Wan.

El Avatar salió y montó a su Espíritu Guía para seguir explorando el Desierto. Horas después, casi al atardecer, Wan divisó a lo lejos una figura que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

─ ¿Mono Feo? No puede ser, ¿qué está haciendo él aquí?

─ ** _Puede ser un espejismo, Wan._**

─Tenemos que revisar.

─ ** _No creerás que él tiene algo que ver con lo que dijo Wan Shi Tong, ¿o sí?_**

─Por supuesto que no, pero me sorprende que esté aquí. ¡Vamos Mula!

El Gato Ciervo gruñó y corrió con dirección al Mono Feo. Al llegar, pudo ver que tenía la mirada perdida y no se había dado cuenta de que su viejo amigo estaba parado frente a él.

─ ¿Mono Feo? ¿Estás bien? Soy yo, Apestoso. ¿Puedes oírme?

─ ¿Apestoso? ¿Eres tú? Apestoso, no sé qué está pasando.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? Esto es el Solsticio de Invierno.

─No, eso lo sé, pero lo que no sé, es por qué no he empezado a desollarte vivo.

─ ¿Qué? ─exclamaba Wan entre risas─ No digas locuras.

─Es verdad, debería haber empezado ya.

─Muy bien Mono Feo, esto ya no es gracioso.

─ ¿Mono Feo? ¿Quién es ese? ¡Espera! ¿Cómo fui capaz de olvidar que ese era el nombre que le diste a tu amigo? Bueno, eso ya no importa, porque pronto te reunirás con él.

─ ¡¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi amigo?! ─Gritaba Wan poniéndose en pose de ataque.

─Un humilde afectado por tu estúpida decisión que está aquí para saldar una deuda con Vaatu.

Kreiken destrozó la ilusión creada por él mismo y dejó ver su verdadera forma.

─Permíteme presentarme: Yo soy Kreiken, el Espíritu designado por Vaatu, para eliminarte, Avatar Wan.

─ ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

─Sí, es lo que creo.

─Pues entonces, ¡ataca!

El Kreiken era un Espíritu bastante ágil, así fue como pudo evitar todos y cada uno de los ataques del Avatar, se movió lo más rápido que pudo, lo tomó por los brazos y se lo llevó volando fuera del Desierto de Si Wong, al llegar al Bosque fue como Wan pudo soltarse con ayuda del Fuego Control.

─ ¿Ves este lugar? ¡Este Bosque era mi hogar! ¡Y tú me lo arrebataste!

─ ¡Tú no pertenecías aquí, tu lugar es el Mundo Espiritual!

─ ¡Este era mi lugar por derecho! ¿Crees que por dominar los Cuatro Elementos y haberte fusionado con Raava tienes el poder suficiente para mandarnos a todos? ¡Pues no! ¡No eres más que un Humano entrometido! ¡Y pagarás por lo que hiciste!

El Enorme Espíritu Oscuro aprovechó que Wan le había lanzado una ráfaga de aire y se introdujo en su cuerpo. El Avatar sintió un profundo dolor y comenzó a brillar como cuando Raava entraba en él, pero en esta ocasión el humo que emanaba de su cuerpo era de color púrpura y el dolor era incontrolable.

─ ¡Sal de mí! ¡Ahora!

─ ¡Pagarás! ¡Te lo dije!

Kreiken comenzó a destruir la Energía Cósmica de Wan y con ella su Espíritu interior, sin embargo, Raava obligó a Wan a entrar en el Estado Avatar y sólo así logró expulsarlo. Kreiken cayó al suelo y Wan lo atrapó en una enorme burbuja de aire, acto seguido, lo llevó al interior de una cueva que selló con su Energía Espiritual.

─Quieres estar en el Mundo Físico, ¿no? ─preguntaba Wan, jadeando de cansancio─ Pues este será tu nuevo hogar. Sólo la Energía de Luz de Raava podrá liberarte y yo me encargaré de que nadie sepa de tu existencia.

─ ¡Déjame ir!

─No, eso jamás lo haré.

Wan salió y cubrió la entrada de la cueva con rocas, ayudado por su Tierra Control, así nadie sería capaz de encontrar al Kreiken ni lo liberaría jamás, al menos, mientras él estuviera vivo.

* * *

─Korra, sonará algo entrometido lo que estoy a punto de decirte, pero viendo que tú me ayudaste a calmarme hace un rato, quiero devolverte el favor.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? ─Preguntaba Korra, bastante nerviosa.

─Bien, aquí voy. ¿Qué hubo entre Asami y tú?

¿Acaso era tan obvio? Sus reacciones sí lo eran, pero no era suficiente como para que alguien que sólo llevaba dos días ahí se diera cuenta de eso. Korra se quedó helada, su boca se quedó sin voz al no tener ninguna respuesta coherente ante la pregunta de Emma Swan.


	8. Corazón Roto

**VIII**

* * *

 **La Cafetería de la Abuelita**

La noche al fin cayó en ese Bosque, y a pesar de la Oscuridad en el ambiente, la Cafetería estaba bien iluminada. Merlín y Regina seguían bajo el efecto de la tinta de calamar, la cual parecía ser ridículamente persistente e imposible de eliminar sin Magia. Ninguno tenía la intención ni estaba tan loco como para quitarle el brazalete a Zelena e intentar deshacer esa tinta, no estaban tan desesperados para llegar a eso.

Después de una larga lucha, Killian pudo convencer a David y Mary Margaret de ser el primero en hacer guardia fuera del edificio, sólo por si al Rey se le ocurría la grandiosa idea de atacar cobardemente en la mitad de la noche. Mientras Garfio se sentaba en las escaleras de la entrada de Granny's, los demás trataron de conciliar el sueño en el suelo, en las mesas o simplemente como mejor se acomodaban. Henry se quedó dormido al lado de su madre, Mary Margaret llevó al bebé Neal a la habitación de Ruby y Charming miraba hacia afuera, sabía que por ningún motivo conseguiría dormir teniendo en su mente la amenaza latente que Arturo significaba para él y toda su familia. Charming y Mary Margaret habían estado en muchas batallas en el pasado, pero siempre acompañados de un Ejército que siempre los seguía a la batalla, y también tenían a Lancelot, Ruby, todos los Enanos y a las Hadas. Estaban en desventaja estratégica ante los legendarios Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda.

Para Killian Jones, la historia era completamente diferente. A él no le importaba lo que Arturo haría, ni siquiera su Ejército podría hacer mella a su indomable temperamento y determinación. La única cosa que le importaba más que su propia vida era recuperar a Emma de una vez por todas. El viejo Capitán le tenía muy poca fe a las Profecías de aquel Mago. Una parte muy dentro de su ser quería creer que su Swan volvería a él por su propio pie, sin ayuda de ninguno de los que estaban dentro de la Cafetería. Sin embargo, un mal presentimiento rondaba sus pensamientos desde que la vio desaparecer frente a sus ojos al caer en ese Portal junto con el Demonio llamado Kreiken. Ese presentimiento le hacía pensar que jamás volvería a verla, que algo le pasaría en donde sea que esa Habichuela Mágica la hubiese enviado.

─ ¡Maldita sea Swan! ¡Vuelve! ─Masculló entre dientes mientras sostenía un Atrapasueños que Emma había hecho hace unas cuantas horas.

─Deberías mirar al frente, a menos que secretamente trabajes para Arturo y nos traiciones a mitad de la noche. ─Exclamaba David sentándose al lado de Garfio.

─Lamento decirte que todos esperarían más esa clase de traición de tu parte que de la mía ─contestaba Killian, esbozando una sonrisa triste─. Recuérdalo, amigo; el Caballero de la Mesa Redonda eres tú, no yo.

Ambos rieron tras la respuesta de Garfio, después de eso, se quedaron callados mirando al frente, disfrutando de la paz y quietud del Bosque.

─Emma va a estar bien, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

─Sí…, pero tengo miedo de que nunca vuelva.

─Ya oíste a Merlín, ella regresará tarde o temprano. Lo que realmente nos debe preocupar, es Arturo.

─No me importa lo que tu _amiguito_ nos pueda hacer, quiero a Emma de vuelta a mí.

─Y la tendrás, confía en ella así como lo hacemos Mary Margaret y yo, sé que es difícil, pero si nosotros lo estamos intentando, tú deberías hacer exactamente lo mismo, ¿no lo crees?

─Lo intento, de verdad, pero es muy complicado el no pensar que le pase algo mientras no está cerca de mí, Dave, tengo un mal presentimiento, no puedo estar en paz.

─Escúchame, _amigo_ ─replicaba Charming, imitando el acento del Capitán─, Emma es una mujer muy fuerte y lo sabes. Verás, ni Mary Margaret ni yo confiamos ciegamente en lo que Merlín ha dicho, tenemos miedo, al igual que tú, y Henry… ¡Ni se diga! Yo confío en Emma, y no necesito que Merlín me lo confirme, si ella volvió a sus veintiocho años y nos salvó, ella volverá aquí, sana y salva. Te lo repito Killian, yo no confío en Merlín, yo confío en Emma.

─Gracias Dave, de verdad, muchas gracias.

─No hay nada que agradecer, amigo. ─Respondía Charming posando su mano en el hombro de Killian.

─Dime, ¿qué se siente que tu _amiguito_ el Rey te haya traicionado?

─ ¿Acaso estás celoso de Arturo, Killian?

─ ¡Por supuesto que no!

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar tras esa pequeña plática en la que ambos trataban de buscar algo de consuelo en medio de todo ese caos provocado por ese Rey que ya los tenía hartos a todos.

Luego de unas horas, Charming envió a Killian de regreso a Granny's para que descansara un poco, porque sabía perfectamente que no lograría dormir en ningún momento de aquella noche que sería la más larga de su vida hasta ese momento.

* * *

 **El Mundo Espiritual**

 **Tres Años Antes**

─ ¡Aquí estamos! Este es el Árbol del Tiempo.

─ ¿En serio aquí estaba encerrado Vaatu?

─Sí, aquí estuvo por Diez Mil años. La primera vez que entré en él se proyectaron todos mis recuerdos, pero hace seis meses no pude ver nada, porque mi conexión con Raava se había roto y desde ese entonces no lo he intentado.

─ ¿Y por qué no lo intentas ahora?

─No creo que sea necesario, mejor inténtalo tú, tal vez si te concentras, tus recuerdos aparecerán.

─No lo sé, no estoy segura de eso.

─ ¡Vamos!, deberías intentar

─ ¡Oigan, miren todos! ¡El Avatar volvió! ─Gritaba a lo lejos ese pequeño Espíritu que llevó a Korra al Pantano.

─ ¡Genial! Esos Espíritus otra vez.

─ ¿No te agradan?

─Sí, pero son un poco molestos.

─Oye, ¿se puede saber porque me abandonaste en el Pantano? ─Le preguntaba Korra a ese pequeño Espíritu.

─Porque tenías que encontrar tú sola el camino.

─Bueno, creo que eso tiene sentido, Asami ¿por qué no te adelantas?

Asami se adelantó y comenzó a subir por el gigantesco Árbol, mientras tanto Korra le pedía a los Espíritus un poco de privacidad durante el tiempo que estuviesen ahí. Una vez que ellos se fueron Korra se dirigió hacia donde estaba Asami, la encontró sentada tratando de ver sus recuerdos.

─ ¿Y bien?

─No puedo, Korra.

─Es porque no intentas lo suficiente, trata de sentarte más recta y ponte en la posición del Loto, es más, déjame ayudarte.

─No creo que eso sea necesario, intentaré hacerlo yo. ─Replicaba Asami mientras se sonrojaba y le empezaba a temblar la voz por tener a Korra tan cerca.

─Déjame ayudarte.

Cada vez que Korra tocaba a Asami, esta sentía algo raro, una sensación que en su momento llegó a sentir de forma sutil cuando estaba con Mako. Korra comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y creyó que era hora de regresarle a Asami ese magnífico beso que le había dado unas horas antes.

─Cierra los ojos. ─Le susurraba Korra a Asami.

─Está bien.

Cuando Asami cerró los ojos Korra recogió su cabello y comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente, lo que le daba un ligero aire de placer a Asami. Cuando Korra terminó miró fijamente a Asami quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados y de manera delicada tomó su rostro sintiendo el cutis tan bien cuidado de aquella chica que había conocido hace casi cuatro años, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le regresó el beso que le dio unas horas antes. Todo parecía ser Mágico y especial para ambas mujeres dentro de ese lugar tan emblemático para Korra, pero antes de que ocurriera aquello que Korra y Asami ansiaban con tanta desesperación, los Espíritus volvieron a aparecer.

─ ¡¿Acaso no dije que queríamos privacidad?! ─Espetaba Korra al separarse de Asami y volver su mirada hacia los Espíritus.

─Lamentamos molestarte, Avatar, pero no lo haríamos si no fuese urgente.

─Muy bien. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tienen que decirme?

─Unos Espíritus están luchando cerca de la Biblioteca de Wan Shi Tong, y si continúan van a destruirlo todo.

─Wan Shi Tong no es muy amigo mío, por mí que esos Espíritus destruyan su Biblioteca, bien merecido se lo tiene.

─ ¡Korra! No puedes decir eso ─replicaba Asami─, si quieres que los Espíritus comiencen a tratarte con el respeto que te mereces, debes ayudarlos.

─Pero…

─ ¡Sin peros! Sólo hazlo, además ─decía Asami, acercándose a Korra para susurrarle al oído─; mientras más rápido termines con eso, más pronto regresaremos a hacer lo nuestro.

Korra se levantó como un resorte y ayudó a Asami a hacer lo mismo, siguieron a los Espíritus y se fueron a la Biblioteca del Espíritu que sabe mil cosas lo más rápido que pudieron.

Una vez resuelta esa problemática, ambas salieron corriendo sin destino conocido, cuando se detuvieron, el Avatar creó una especie de cabaña con Tierra Control.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿En dónde estábamos?

─No lo sé, tú dímelo.

La chica volvió a besar a la dueña de Industrias Futuro como antes de ser interrumpidas por los Espíritus, Asami quedó prendada a ella como un imán.

─ ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que vas a hacer?

─No, ¿y tú?

─Tampoco, pero hagámoslo.

Korra continuo besándola cada vez con más desdén, bajando lentamente por su cuello, descendiendo cada vez más por el cuerpo de Asami. Ella no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo con Korra. Era tanta la excitación entre ambas que ya no pudieron más, sabían que era inevitable, fue tanto el deseo de tenerse una a la otra que poco a poco se dejaron llevar por la pasión contenida tanto tiempo. Korra y Asami se volvieron una sola persona y permitieron que su instinto las guiara durante todo su pequeño trayecto por esa nueva aventura.

─Asami, ¿cómo te sientes? ─Le preguntaba Korra con una voz demasiado agotada.

─Aparte de cansada, bien, a decir verdad estoy mejor que nunca pero aún sigo sin creer que lo hayamos hecho aquí en el Mundo Espiritual. Me sorprende que no hayamos sido interrumpidas por esos entrometidos todo este tiempo y algo me dice que tú tuviste algo que ver en eso Korra, ¿no es así? ─Preguntaba Asami mientras las dos permanecían acostadas en el suelo y ella abrazada de Korra.

─De acuerdo me atrapaste. Les pedí que se fueran por un rato y que regresaran cuando dejaran de percibir la presencia de Raava cerca de ellos. Pero no pensé realmente que fuéramos a hacerlo, estoy algo sorprendida.

─Yo también lo estoy, me agradó que empezaras con esto porque insisto fue algo maravilloso y aunque a decir verdad es algo nuevo para las dos.

─Oye creo que ya es un poco tarde, ¿Qué te parece si dormimos aquí y mañana continuamos?

─Me parece bien, es más creo que por hoy no me quedan ánimos ni fuerzas para caminar.

─Bien, pues será mejor que descansemos.

─Sí.

* * *

 **La Isla del Templo del Aire**

 **El Presente**

—Creo que mi pregunta te ha dejado igual de muda que cuando Asami te habla ─exclamaba Emma, rompiendo así el silencio incómodo que se había creado─. Oye, sé perfectamente lo que es estar en una relación…, que por alguna razón que no puedes controlar termina mal. Pero tienes que dejarme ayudarte, bueno, tal vez yo no sea una experta en el Amor como lo son mis padres, sin embargo, estoy convencida de que yo puedo ayudarte con toda la tormenta de emociones que llevas dentro de ti. Korra, tú me ayudaste a tranquilizarme hace apenas unos instantes, permíteme ayudarte a tranquilizarte, porque, para ser honesta, con todo lo que traes encima, dudo que seas capaz de ayudarme a volver a casa.

─Entonces, si yo no lo hago, nadie más lo hará. ─Contestaba Korra poniéndose de pie.

─ ¡Vamos! Tan sólo piénsalo, será como hablar con un fantasma. No suelo meterme en las relaciones de los demás, pero si estás así no pensarás con claridad y todo se volverá un verdadero lío.

─Sólo haces esto porque quieres volver a tu Tierra, no tanto porque quieras ayudarme.

─Es un poco de ambos, ¿quieres saber por qué?

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque por lo mismo que estás pasando, de alguna manera lo pasé yo. Como te dije antes, mis padres son expertos en el Amor, pero yo, soy experta cuando de Corazones Rotos se trata.

─ ¿En verdad lo eres?

─ ¿Realmente crees que mis miedos no son por mis problemas pasados? Las decepciones constantes derivan a un Corazón Roto y a que con el tiempo comiences a crear muros alrededor de tu Corazón, haciendo que ni el Amor ni el Dolor puedan entrar en tu vida. ¿Realmente quieres eso? ¿Volverte una persona Solitaria?

Korra miró con atención hacia Emma, tratando de poner atención y sumo cuidado a las palabras que habían emanado de su boca. Tal vez esta chica tenía razón y el Corazón del Avatar estaba destrozado, y no sólo el de ella, también el de Asami, además de otro Corazón que se rompió hace casi seis años.

Al ver que la conmoción de Korra no había desaparecido, Emma trató de no obligarla a hablar, así que volvió a mirar el horizonte y al poco rato comenzó a jugar con un pequeño pedazo de raíz que sobresalía de ese extraño árbol con la rama rota.

─Asami y yo…, bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo. ─Comenzaba Korra nerviosamente.

─Como puedas, yo no te voy a juzgar. ─Respondía Emma de forma amable.

─Pues…, desde el principio fue algo complicado. Cuando nos conocimos, ambas sentíamos lo mismo hacia Mako, pero él la eligió a ella, durante el Torneo de Pro-Control, yo me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos a Mako y después de unos cuantos problemas en la Ciudad, me confesó su Amor. Anduve con él seis meses y al final no funcionó. Ambos rompimos y nos dimos cuenta que no funcionaríamos jamás, después comencé a llevarme mejor con Asami, nos volvimos muy amigas y de pronto, ella me confesó que sentía una atracción por mí, y en ese instante yo descubrí que también sentía algo por ella más que como una amiga.

Korra comenzó a caminar con dirección al Acantilado con la mirada algo perdida y sin saber que era lo que estaba haciendo su cuerpo. Emma trató de hacerla reaccionar, mas no lo consiguió, de todas maneras, el cuerpo de Korra reaccionó instintivamente y unas pequeñas llamas salieron de sus pies.

─Cuando derrotamos a Kuvira, decidimos tomar unas vacaciones en el Mundo Espiritual, de hecho ahí fue en donde confesamos nuestros sentimientos. Pasé los mejores seis meses de mi vida junto a ella.

─ ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos?

─En pocas palabras y a resumidas cuentas; le rompí el Corazón.

* * *

Seis meses habían pasado y Korra y Asami continuaban vagando por el Mundo Espiritual, conociendo grandes partes del mismo. En uno de sus viajes se toparon con Koh: El roba rostros, pero el gran Espíritu no se percató de su presencia. Algunas noches se disponían a hacerlo suyo guiadas por su instinto y la pasión. En todos esos meses conocieron a más Espíritus de Luz y sitios interesantes que nadie que hubiese entrado a ese lugar vio o pisó. Korra llevó a Asami al lugar que le había prometido desde el inicio de sus vacaciones; la Montaña Hai-Riyo, para encontrar a ese Espíritu Ave Dragón y de paso visitar al viejo Tío Iroh.

Poco antes de llegar a la Tienda de Té de Iroh, Korra decidió presentarle a Asami aquel Espíritu que le salvó la vida la primera vez que entró con Jinora al Mundo Espiritual. Después del protocolo de presentación, el Avatar la invitó a pasear encima de esa Ave Dragón.

─Sujétate fuerte de mí. ─Decía Korra con una voz dulce.

Junto al Ave Dragón dieron una gran vuelta por el Mundo Espiritual para ver a lo lejos los lugares que aún les faltaban por conocer.

Asami siempre aferrada a Korra, no por el miedo a soltarse y caer al vacío, sino por la calidez que ella generaba. En esos momentos y después de experimentar sensaciones nuevas e inimaginables en esos seis meses de su relación con Korra una duda empezó a inundar sus pensamientos, aunque era algo que sabía desde el principio, el miedo la invadió sólo de pensar en eso, y cada que lo hacía abrazaba a Korra con más fuerza.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría este sueño? Esa era la pregunta que la atormentaba, sabía que Korra en el fondo seguía amando a Mako pero no sabía si realmente Korra era "suya" puesto que en ningún momento se habían dicho "Te Amo". Asami sabía que en algún momento tendría que dejarla ir pero nunca esperó que fuera tan pronto, nada estaba consumado todavía, aun así, ella tenía mucho miedo.

El Avatar y su chica pasaron los mejores días al quedarse con Iroh en su tienda de Té con todos los buenos Espíritus que estaban ahí, pero de un momento a otro, Korra por fin tomó una decisión y habló con ese gran Consejero que tenía ahí.

Korra esperó el momento justo en el que Asami entró a la Tienda de Té de Iroh y se dirigió a hablar seriamente con él.

─Iroh, ¿podemos hablar por un momento?

─Sabes que sí Korra, siéntate.

─Pero no aquí, es algo un poco privado.

─Está bien, vayamos a la Arboleda de Xai Bau.

* * *

 **La Arboleda de Xai Bau**

─ ¿Qué te preocupa, Korra?

─Está bien, aquí voy. Bueno pues hace unos meses Asami y yo comenzamos una relación amorosa, y nos llevamos muy bien, hasta el momento no hemos tenido ningún problema como pareja, pero ya casi se nos termina nuestro recreo y necesitamos decidir algo, y a decir verdad, estamos un poco confundidas.

─ ¿Y qué es eso?

─No sabemos cómo hacérselo saber a todo el mundo, no sabemos cuál será su reacción.

Iroh miró a la joven Avatar por un rato, primero de cuerpo entero y luego fijamente a los ojos.

─Korra, siéntate, cierra los ojos y respira profundo.

─De acuerdo.

─Concéntrate sólo en el sonido de mi voz, necesito que me respondas unas preguntas, y para eso debes ver en lo más profundo de tu Corazón, ¿entendido?

─ ¡Entendido!

─Korra, ve en lo más profundo de tu Corazón y dime: ¿qué es lo que realmente sientes por Asami?

─ ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? ─Replicaba Korra con mucho nerviosismo.

─Después te explico, por lo pronto simplemente contesta.

Korra vio en lo más profundo de su Ser pero sus emociones estaban realmente entremezcladas, sabía que ya no era amistad pero tristemente para ella, hasta ese momento tampoco parecía Amor, ella estaba tan confundida que no pudo contestar con certeza.

─No sé, no lo sé Iroh. Estoy consciente de que ya no es amistad, pero mis sentimientos están tan revueltos que no tengo idea de lo que siento por ella.

─Me lo imaginaba.

─ ¿Qué?

─Korra, desde que ustedes llegaron me di cuenta de todo por más que trataron de ocultarlo. Te hice esa pregunta por una simple y sencilla razón; si ustedes dos supieran sin equivocarse lo que sienten, no se preocuparían por estar bajo el escrutinio de nadie. Si ustedes se amaran de verdad ya estarían de vuelta en casa viviendo una hermosa relación, en lugar de escapar al Mundo Espiritual.

─Dime, en estos últimos años antes de iniciar esta relación con Asami ¿hubo alguien más en tu vida?

─Sí…, Mako.

─Bien, ¿y qué fue lo que ocurrió con él?

─Salí con él seis meses pero no funcionó, somos muy conflictivos.

─ ¿Y que sientes por Mako? ¿Lo amas?

─Tal vez.

─ ¿Por qué ese "tal vez"?

─No lo sé, quiero decir, desde el momento que lo conocí me enamoré de él, le juré Amor eterno cuando terminamos y él también lo hizo, pero ninguno de los dos ha tocado el tema. Iroh, no sé a ciencia cierta qué es lo que siento por Asami pero entiendo que es algo completamente diferente a lo que siento por Mako.

─Concéntrate una vez más en mi pregunta por favor, ¿aún amas a Mako?

Esa pregunta hizo dudar a Korra demasiado, estaba comenzando a enojarse pero recordó que Iroh sólo lo hacía para ayudarla, así que se enfocó en la pregunta y después de recordar todo lo que vivió con Mako antes de su ruptura, ya tenía una respuesta no sin antes hacerle una pregunta a Iroh.

─ ¿Cómo se puede confiar en una persona que se aprovechó de mi repentina amnesia para no decirme que habíamos terminado y volvió con Asami?

─ ¿Le juraste Amor eterno, no?

─Sí.

─ ¿Y le dijiste eso sabiendo lo que había hecho, verdad?

─Así es.

─Entonces volviste a confiar en él. Korra no me respondas si no quieres hacerlo, pero con estas últimas preguntas me hago una idea de que lo siente tu Corazón y creo que tú también ya sabes la respuesta.

─Gracias Iroh ─contestaba Korra con lágrimas en los ojos─, por favor discúlpame pero tendrás que regresar solo, quiero dar un paseo con el Ave Dragón, necesito pensar algunas cosas.

─De nada Korra y lamento que no haya sido lo que esperabas, no te preocupes por mí llegaré en un santiamén a mi tienda de té.

* * *

─ ¿Cómo fue eso posible? ─Preguntaba Emma, desconcertada.

─Durante esos seis meses, Asami…, bueno ella…, me confesó que estaba enamorada de mí.

─Debo imaginar que tú no sientes lo mismo por ella.

─No, yo estoy enamorada de otra persona. Y cuando Asami me lo dijo, tuve miedo de contarle la verdad, no quería romper su corazón en ese momento, no quería decirle que seguía sintiendo lo mismo por aquella persona.

─ ¿Te quedaste callada?

─Algo así. No supe que decir, me quedé helada. Mi boca no emitió ningún sonido por casi media hora, lo peor del caso, es que noté cómo se apagaba el brillo en sus ojos, guardó silencio y unas semanas después me pidió volver al Mundo Físico. El peor error que pude cometer fue decirle que siguiéramos juntas, que me había sorprendido con esa declaración pero que quería seguir averiguando hasta donde llegaríamos, otras dos semanas pasaron y se volvió un verdadero infierno, al final, esperé a que Asami fuera a la Nación del Fuego, le dejé una nota con Tenzin, tomé a Naga, entré al Portal de Ciudad República y me fui al Polo Sur, no contesté ninguna de sus llamadas, ni sus cartas. Me escondí en el Mundo Espiritual cuando en una de esas cartas me dijo que iría a buscarme, le pedí a mis padres que le mintieran y el tiempo pasó hasta que dejó por fin de buscarme por cualquier medio, cuando regresé a casa, mi madre me dio una nota de Asami, en ella me preguntaba que cómo fui capaz de haberle hecho eso y que no quería verme nunca más. ─Decía Korra con amargura en su voz.

─Déjame tratar de entender. Para no romperle el Corazón al decirle que no la amas, ¿le mentiste y la abandonaste?

─Sí…

─ ¿Te das cuenta que de todas maneras le rompiste el Corazón? Y de la peor manera posible, si me permites decirlo.

─ ¡Lo sé! Fui una tonta y lastimé a alguien que quería de verdad.

─Y esa persona a la que amas, ¿todavía la sigues viendo?

─Así es.

─ ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo?

─Sí. Todavía lo amo, pero lo nuestro no funciona.

─ ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?

─Porque hace seis años lo intentamos, pero no fuimos capaces de poner nuestros intereses compartidos en lugar de los personales.

─ Puedo preguntar, ¿quién es esa persona?

─Mako.

─Pues, no estoy segura de lo que sea, pero creo que él siente todavía algo por ti.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos es que te puedes dar cuenta de todas esas cosas?

─Soy un poco perceptiva. Además, identificar los sentimientos de una persona es una cosa tan normal en Storybrooke y en el Bosque Encantado como respirar. Además, en la Tierra sin Magia, era caza recompensas; así que mi trabajo era buscar personas que no querían ser encontradas, tenía que pensar como ellos e identificar expresiones. Y sobre todo, ustedes tres son muy malos para disimular, cualquiera podría darse cuenta de lo que se traen a varios kilómetros de distancia. ─Contestaba el Espectro soltando una risita.

─ ¡Júralo! ─Exclamaba Korra con la boca abierta.

─Sí. Deberían comenzar a solucionar eso. Pero, regresando al tema principal; si sigues teniendo los mismos sentimientos con ambos, deberías poner las cosas claras con ellos. Si quieres ayudar a Asami para que su Corazón se comience a curar, habla con ella y cierra esa relación, sí, tú tuviste la culpa por huir y debes arreglarlo, por cortesía y condescendencia.

─Sí, creo que tienes razón. Cuando regreses a tu mundo, hablaré con ella.

─Eso está bien. ¿Y con Mako? ¿Qué harás con él?

─No lo sé.

─ ¿Quieres volver con él?

─Mi Corazón quiere, pero mi razón me dice que no. Tengo miedo. No quiero que volvamos a fallar.

─Si sigues con esos miedos, es muy probable que fracasen, habla con él, y si él también quiere intentarlo nuevamente, adelante, confíen uno en el otro. Juntos siempre es mejor afrontar las dificultades que la vida les ponga enfrente.

─ ¿Realmente crees eso?

─No sólo lo creo, lo he puesto en práctica. Si no fuera por Killian, nunca me habría deshecho de esa visión, y posiblemente me habría convertido en el Espectro desde hace tres semanas, si él no me hubiera encontrado, creo que ni siquiera estaría aquí contándote esto ─explicaba Emma esbozando una sonrisa─. Sin el amor de Killian seguiría siendo una persona Solitaria con aquellos enormes muros impenetrables. Nunca habría conocido cómo es el Amor en realidad. Cada que lo beso y siento su mano recorrer mi cuerpo y tocar mi rostro, cada que escucho sus dulces palabras, experimento un sinfín de emociones. Es como si cada vez que estoy junto a Killian Jones fuera capaz de volar más allá del espacio, o como si viviera en una nube que jamás se desharía, en un mundo en donde no existe ni el tiempo ni el espacio, siento que puedo vencer cualquier adversidad que la vida me ponga enfrente, con él, ya no me siento sola.

Korra se sentó nuevamente al lado de Emma y trató de procesar esa nueva información, su mente intentaba recordar lo que sentía cada que besaba a Mako cuando eran jóvenes ya hace un tiempo atrás.

─Cuando tenía diecisiete años, conocí a mi primer Amor, se llamaba Neal, era el padre de mi hijo. Aunque fue un tiempo relativamente corto, me enamoré de él, estuvimos a un paso de irnos a vivir juntos a un lugar llamado Tallahassee, pero por obra de terceros y mi destino, él me rompió el Corazón…, y me dejó embarazada en prisión.

─ ¿De verdad fue capaz de hacer eso?

─Sí. Por diez años estuve enfadada con él y me cerré al Amor. Hace un año me reencontré con Neal e hicimos las pases, él intentó reconquistarme, pero para ese entonces, mi Corazón ya le pertenecía a otro.

─A Killian.

─Así es. Ahora que lo recuerdo, estar con Neal era como conducir a máxima velocidad todo el tiempo, vivíamos _la vida loca_ si lo quieres ver así ─comentaba Emma sonriendo─, siempre corriendo de aquí para allá, viviendo en un auto, era algo intenso, y en ese tiempo fuimos felices. Cuando yo lo besaba, eran besos dulces e inocentes, como los de cualquier adolescente locamente enamorada del chico malo, ahora me doy cuenta que no es el mismo sentimiento que tengo con Killian, con él todo es increíble, con Neal, sólo eran chispazos.

─Qué curioso.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─Eso que dijiste de tu primer amor, es lo que yo sentía con Asami. Con Mako llegué más lejos que el Mundo Espiritual, volé sin la necesidad de un Bisonte Volador, él es la única persona que he experimentado eso. Con Asami todo fue atracción desenfrenada, con Mako es algo más, que no puedo explicar. Aun así, sería muy premeditado volver con Mako justo después de terminar todo con Asami, creo que eso tomará un tiempo.

─Así debe ser, sé perfectamente que no es fácil, pero es lo justo para todos.

El Avatar sonrió levemente y después de eso, ambas guardaron silencio y miraron al horizonte nocturno una vez más. ¿Cómo era posible que esta chica fuese tan sabia? ¿Realmente había sufrido tanto en su vida para serlo?

─ ¿Sabes? Tal vez yo no sea capaz de entender lo que es ser una huérfana y que tal vez el dolor y el miedo que he sufrido en mi vida es mucho menor que todo lo que han pasado personas como Kuvira, Mako, Bolin o tú, pero, te respeto Emma Swan, de verdad lo hago.

─ Y… ¿ya estás mejor?

─Mucho mejor que esta tarde, sí. Estaré bien cuando todo este teatro termine por fin.

─Espero que eso sea pronto, por el bien de ambas.

─Yo también. Pues, se está haciendo algo tarde, deberíamos irnos, ya se pasó la hora de la cena, pero estoy segura de que podremos escabullirnos en la cocina y tomar algo de lo que Pema haya preparado, eso si Rohan y Meelo no nos ganaron la idea.

─Ojalá que no sea así.

Korra ayudó a Emma a levantarse y juntas caminaron de regreso al Templo.

─Por cierto Emma, muchas gracias.

─No hay nada que agradecer. Si no fuera por ti y tus palabras, ambas seguiríamos igual de atormentadas.

* * *

Mientras Iroh volvía a su Tienda de Té, en lo más profundo del Mundo Espiritual, Korra vagaba sin rumbo con su gran amigo sin saber qué hacer con todo lo que el viejo sabio le había hecho entender. Después de un rato, el Avatar volvió a recordar todo lo vivido en esos meses con Asami y seguía sin poder creer que a pesar de todo eso no podía salir de su boca un: _Te Amo, Asami_.

─ ¿En verdad sigo amando a Mako? ─pensó─ ¡Esto es tan difícil! Ave Dragón, ¿qué crees que debería hacer?

El Ave solo emitió un sonido que jamás había emitido, era una especie de sollozo, él extrañamente sentía lo mismo que Korra así que se detuvo e hizo que ella bajara de su cuello. El Espíritu tocó al Avatar para ayudarla a aclarar sus emociones.

─ _Korra, Iroh tiene razón en todo lo que dijo pero no te guíes sólo en lo que él te diga, busca en tu corazón, es obvio ya que no la amas pero te sigue gustando, depende de ti seguir con esto o no, además ustedes dos sabían que no iba a ser para siempre. Ve y habla con Asami para erradicar todas tus dudas._ ─Decía el Ave Dragón en la mente de Korra.

Cuando el Espíritu terminó de hablar él y Korra, ella decidió era tiempo de volver y arreglar todo con Asami. Emprendieron el vuelo de regreso. Cuando Korra descendió y se despidió de él, miró a la Señorita Sato, quien jugaba con un Espíritu alegremente.

─Tardaste mucho en volver, Korra. ─Decía Asami, soltando al Espíritu.

─Lo sé, y lo lamento. No era mi intención preocuparte. ─Se disculpaba Korra, mientras jugaba con sus pies.

─ ¿Está todo bien?

─Sí…, bueno…, eso creo. De hecho, tengo que hablar contigo de algo urgente.

─Qué casualidad, yo también quería hablar contigo.

Salieron corriendo y llegaron a un lugar lejos de la Tienda en donde no pudieran ser interrumpidas por nada ni nadie.

─ ¡Listo! Aquí podremos hablar perfectamente ─exclamaba Korra intentando tomar un poco de valor─, bien, mira…, yo…

─No, espera, déjame a mí primero. ¿Se puede?

─Claro, adelante.

─ ¡Gracias! Bueno, pues, he de ser sincera contigo; en todo este tiempo en el que hemos estado juntas me di cuenta de una gran verdad, una verdad que honestamente creo que vale la pena comentar en este momento. Hace seis meses, cuando comenzamos esto, te dije que me gustabas y que no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría lo nuestro en el futuro, bien pues todo este tiempo una parte de mí esperaba que por fin olvidaras a Mako y que por fin te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito porque, yo _TE AMO, KORRA_ , y eso no lo puedo negar y no creo que deje de hacerlo jamás.

Justo cuando Korra creyó que nada más le podía salir mal en ese preciso instante. El ver a Asami y escuchar esas tres palabras provenir no sólo de su boca, sino de su Corazón era lo peor que le podría pasar. Ya no había retorno, no tenía ni la más absoluta idea de cómo le diría a Asami Sato que ella no la amaba y que jamás dejaría de olvida a Mako ni el Amor eterno que sentía por él. Su mente y sentimientos se convirtieron en una tormenta dentro de su Ser. ¿Quién diría que el peor enemigo del Avatar Korra no serían Zaheer o Amon, sino sus propios sentimientos?

El silencio se hizo presente entre Korra y Asami, el Avatar no decía ni una sola palabra y simplemente se dedicaba a verla con sumo terror, sus músculos se tensaron y parecía una estatua viviente en el Mundo Espiritual.

Por otro lado, Asami no supo cómo interpretar el enorme lapsus de silencio por parte de aquella persona que amaba. De pronto, el brillo en sus ojos se apagó con el paso de los segundos y bajó lentamente la mirada, sintiendo una mezcla de decepción y desconcierto.

─Asami…, yo no sé qué decir, es decir, sabes lo que siento por ti y me has halagado con tu declaración.

─Pero…

─No hay ningún pero, quiero estar contigo, siempre.

─ ¿De verdad? Porque no pareces muy convencida.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, Asami? Nunca había estado más convencida de nada en mi vida.

─ ¿En serio?

─Claro que sí.

Korra le había mentido para no romper su Corazón, Asami la besó y se fueron de regreso con Iroh.

Pasaron los días y la situación empeoró, Korra sufría con su tormenta interna y sin quererlo alejaba cada vez más a Asami. Por consejo de Iroh, Asami le pidió a Korra regresar a casa porque los Espíritus percibían todo lo que el Avatar percibía.

Unas semanas después en el Mundo Físico todo seguía igual, Korra comenzó a evitar a Asami y cuando no lo conseguía se suscitaban peleas entre ellas dos más grandes que la pelea de Korra y Kuvira. Muy pronto, Mako y Bolin se dieron cuenta de ésas peleas, mas ninguna quiso hablar al respecto.

Un día, Asami tuvo que ir de urgencia a la Capital de la Nación del Fuego por cuestiones de Industrias Futuro, Korra no quiso acompañarla, algo que se había convertido en su costumbre, y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Esa misma noche, Korra tomó todas sus cosas y se marchó con Naga de regreso a la Tribu Agua del Sur, lugar del que no saldría sino tres años después.


	9. El Portal

**IX**

* * *

 **Mundo Espiritual**

Después de su pelea contra el Avatar y el Espectro, Kreiken comenzó a vagar por el Mundo Espiritual, un lugar en el que no había estado por más de Diez mil años, y por más que él lo negara, era su hogar. El haber pasado tanto tiempo en un mundo que no era el suyo lo había cambiado. No reconocía lo poco que recordaba, y no quería volver al Mundo Físico. En ese instante, el Antiguo Espíritu quería vagar en el sitio en donde ya no se sentía parte del mismo.

Flotó sin rumbo, sin meterse con otros Espíritus, éstos últimos, preferían huir de él al percibir toda la Energía Oscura. Sin amigos, ni aliados, sin un lugar a donde ir, Kreiken se había convertido en el Espíritu más solitario que haya existido jamás. Continuó su andar hasta toparse con un árbol que tenía una peculiar edificación enredada y puesta de cabeza. Kreiken alzó la vista y prosiguió a entrar en ese lugar que su subconsciente recordaba claramente.

─ ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ─comenzaba a escucharse una voz por todo el recinto─ No has cambiado nada en Diez mil años. Sigues siendo el mismo Espíritu que estaba desesperado por volver al Mundo Físico, tu nombre es Kreiken, ¿no es cierto?

Wan Shi Tong al fin hizo su aparición frente de Kreiken, aterrizó dejando ver sus enormes alas y poderosa postura.

Kreiken, por su parte, parecía no reconocer a aquel Espíritu que indirectamente le confirmó la clave para ganar más poder. Su mirada parecía perdida y estaba claro que no tenía ninguna intención de escuchar sus palabras.

─Te estoy hablando, ¿o qué? ¿Es que acaso en el lugar a donde te mandó el Avatar Kazuo te cortaron la lengua?

Un extraño gruñido provino de la boca del Espíritu, tenía la intención de hablar, pero de alguna manera no podía hacerlo, no recordaba quien era ese enorme Búho que lo cuestionaba y quien parecía bastante conocido.

─ ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Qué te hicieron?

Wan Shi Tong tocó la frente de Kreiken con una de sus alas y fue capaz de ver todo lo que el Espíritu había pasado en este tiempo de exilio al que el segundo Avatar de la historia lo había enviado.

─Así que es eso, olvidaste quien eres realmente. Has pasado por muchas cosas, sin embargo, si tú has venido hasta mi Biblioteca para que yo te ayude a recuperar tu verdadera identidad, me temo que has hecho un viaje en balde. No puedo ayudarte. De verdad lo siento mucho, seguirás siendo el mismo Demonio atado a un torpe triángulo de metal que te hace responder a las órdenes del que lo utiliza.

Kreiken dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar sin emitir ningún otro gruñido ni nada por el estilo.

─Si tan sólo Vaatu pudiera verte ahora, Kreiken. ¿Crees que se decepcionaría al saber que nunca conseguiste cumplir con tu parte del trato?

Al escuchar el nombre del Espíritu Oscuro más poderoso de ambos mundos, Kreiken al fin comenzaba a reaccionar.

─Aunque, creo que todavía tienes posibilidad de hacerlo. Ya te enfrentaste al Avatar hace apenas unas horas, ¿por qué no lo vuelves a intentar? Te aseguro que nos harías a todos un favor.

Kreiken emprendió su camino de salida de la gran y Antigua Biblioteca, solamente para irse flotando hasta el Árbol del Tiempo.

* * *

 **El Mundo F** **í** **sico**

 **Era del Avatar Kazuo**

Habían pasado ya treinta años desde la muerte del Avatar Wan y los humanos parecían llevarse mejor que en aquellos días oscuros. Durante esos años se crearon las cuatro grandes naciones que perdurarían hasta el inicio de la Guerra de los Cien Años; La Nación del Fuego, El extenso Reino Tierra, La Tribu Agua del Norte y los Nómadas Aire. Comenzaron a crearse los Templos Aire y todos los importantes edificios desde donde los recién creados líderes mundiales regirían su nuevo territorio.

Todo era nuevo para los habitantes del Mundo Físico, les costaba trabajo comenzar a llevarse bien y convivir unos con otros sin matarse. Y sobre todo, la cosa más nueva para ellos, era el Avatar. Kazuo, un Nómada Aire, fue el niño elegido por Raava para convertirse en ese Ser Todopoderoso. Cuando cumplió dieciséis años, el Consejo del Recién creado Templo del Sur, le revelaron su identidad y así comenzó su aventura para dominar los cuatro elementos.

Tenía veinticinco años cuando se convirtió en un Avatar completo después de toda una vida de entrenamiento físico y espiritual, logrando así, controlar el Estado Avatar, y entrar y salir de él cuando lo deseara.

Durante cinco largos años, fue el intermediario entre los grupos de personas que querían destruirse unos a otros solo por un pedazo de tierra, y fue gracias a él que las cuatro Naciones se crearon y se mantuvo la paz.

Al regresar al Templo del Aire del, Sur, un grupo de ancianos Sabios de cada una de las naciones, le hablaron de una lluvia de meteoritos que caería en un Bosque cerca del Desierto de Si Wong.

─ ¿Qué hay de especial con ese Bosque? Está deshabitado, dicen que ahí asustan, ¿o es que acaso le temen a los fantasmas? ─Replicaba Kazuo soltando una gran carcajada.

─Joven Avatar, debo recordarle que esto es un asunto serio, así que le pido que guarde la compostura. ─Contestaba un Sabio del Fuego.

─Es verdad, lo lamento. ─Respondía Kazuo, apenado.

─Ese Bosque es la prisión de un Espíritu Oscuro, un Espíritu la mitad de poderoso que Vaatu, no estamos seguros de lo que esa lluvia de meteoritos le provoque, pero no podemos aventurarnos a averiguarlo.

─ ¿Qué, creen que un meteorito pueda hacerlo más fuerte de lo que dicen que ya es?

─Precisamente.

─De acuerdo, entonces díganme, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

─Avatar Kazuo, debes liberar a ese Espíritu, y destruirlo antes de que el primer meteorito caiga en ese Bosque.

─Suena sencillo.

─No te confíes. Tú no conociste a los Espíritus, pero ellos tienen la capacidad de entrar en tu cuerpo y destruirte desde adentro, destruyen tu Espíritu interior e irremediablemente, mueres.

─Es bueno oír eso. ¿Cuándo sucederá esa lluvia?

─En una semana. Así que ahora que estás informado de lo que sucederá, será conveniente que pongas manos a la obra y subas a ese Bisonte Volador.

─Bien. Partiré al amanecer.

La semana de viaje se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando él llegó al Bosque, siguió las instrucciones de aquellos ancianos y rápidamente localizó la cueva en donde Kreiken estaba prisionero. Sólo faltaban unas horas para que el primer meteorito cayera, sabiendo que tenía el tiempo medido, se apresuró a terminar con ese Espíritu.

─ _Muéstrate, Avatar, podría sentirte desde cualquier lugar de este mundo._

─ ¿Me conoces?

─ _No, pero a Raava, sí._

─Ahora me doy cuenta de que el idiota de Wan ya no le sirvió más, y encontró a otro receptor. Es increíble que el Espíritu de Luz más poderoso pasara la eternidad convertida en un parásito, buscando un cuerpo que habitar.

─ _¡Te equivocas!_

─En lo absoluto, Avatar. Es más, ni tú mismo sabes realmente quién eres, o lo que eres. Sólo creíste en lo que los demás te dijeron que era ser el Avatar, pero, ¿quieres saber el verdadero significado de tu puesto?

─ ¡No! Sólo son mentiras.

─ _Como tú quieras. Dime, ¿a qué rayos has venido?_

─Vengo a encargarme de ti, Espíritu Oscuro, eres una amenaza para todos.

─ _¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Planeas destruirme? ¡Por favor! Wan ya lo intentó y casi muere al capturarme. ¿Por qué crees que tu historia conmigo será distinta?_

─No lo sé, no soy una persona que se guíe de las acciones pasadas de terceros, prefiero experimentar.

─ _Pues entonces, espero que estés preparado para tu nueva experiencia. ¿Qué esperas? Abre mi prisión y enfréntame. ¡Ah! Por cierto, mi nombre es Kreiken._

─ ¿Por qué me dices tu nombre?

─ _Porque, quiero que eso sea lo último que recuerdes, antes de morir._

Kazuo entró en Estado Avatar y liberó a Kreiken de su prisión. Él se abalanzó rápidamente hacia Kazuo, tratando de entrar en su cuerpo, el Avatar, ya con ese conocimiento previo, se lo impidió.

Una batalla de Rayos Espirituales y elementos por doquier se hizo presente; ráfagas de fuego y Aire, grandes trozos de Roca e incluso bloques de Hielo y látigos de Agua. El Avatar y el Kreiken destruyéndolo todo a su paso, ambos con el instinto animal que los orillaba a olvidar todo lo demás, y concentrarse en matarse el uno al otro.

La única cosa que los hizo apartarse fue un meteorito que cayó en medio de ellos. El Avatar miró esa roca ardiente con terror, luego fijó su vista en Kreiken para notar algún cambió en él, pero el Espíritu parecía igual de desconcertado que Kazuo.

Ambos se levantaron como un resorte del suelo, Kazuo entró en Estado Avatar una última vez y lanzó unos rayos de Luz dorada de sus manos, Kreiken no se quedó atrás e hizo lo propio dejando salir Rayos Oscuros. Las manifestaciones de Energía Espiritual chocaron y ninguna cedía. Esos rayos comenzaron a mezclarse con la Energía irradiada por el meteorito, segundos después y tras una pequeña explosión, un Portal se abrió detrás de Kreiken.

Ese Portal azul comenzó a succionar las cosas que estaban cerca, así que el Avatar usó su Aire Control y lanzó a Kreiken al Portal.

─ ¡Esto no me detendrá!

─Yo creo que sí.

─ ¡Óyelo bien, Kazuo! ¡Un día volveré, y destruiré al Avatar! ¡No importa cuánto tiempo me tome, regresaré para terminar el trabajo! ¡Me llevaré a una de tus vidas futuras!

Tras decirle su promesa al Avatar, el Portal se cerró y lo envió a un lugar nuevo, ante la atenta mirada de un Poderoso Hechicero, y de su joven Aprendiz.

* * *

 **La Isla del Templo del Aire**

 **El Presente**

─Me alegra que nadie se haya aparecido en la cocina.

─Sí. Esos panecillos estaban deliciosos.

─Esa es la comida favorita de Meelo, no entiendo cómo fue que sobraron unos cuantos, estoy segura de que Pema los escondió de él.

─Debemos agradecerle entonces.

─Emma, ayúdame a entender algo. Si eres inmortal, ¿cómo es que tienes hambre?

─Creo que la inmortalidad no te exonera de las necesidades básicas de tu cuerpo, sólo te quita el sueño.

─Me doy cuenta, quisiera que Raava me otorgara ese tipo de ventajas.

─Yo no lo veo como una ventaja ─contestaba Emma─, es muy desesperante ver que los demás pueden descansar y que tú ni siquiera seas capaz de hacerlo. Los días se te hacen eternos.

─Ahora entiendo porque perdiste la calma esta tarde. En ese caso no quiero experimentar algo como eso.

─Honestamente, es algo que no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, aunque creo que por el momento ese enemigo sea yo. Bueno, será mejor que vayas a dormir, disfrútalo, ya que puedes hacerlo.

─ ¿De qué hablas? No tengo sueño ─exclamaba Korra soltando un bostezo incriminador─. De acuerdo, tal vez sí tengo un poco de sueño.

─Me doy cuenta de ello, entonces ve a dormir, ya mañana sabremos qué hacer para pasar el rato.

─Así lo haré.

Emma y Korra caminaron en silencio y subieron al piso en donde estaban sus habitaciones, se despidieron y cada quien entró a las mismas.

Encima de la cama, había una especie de pijama que de seguro, la esposa de Tenzin le había mandado para pasar la noche. Era muy probable que Pema no supiera que Emma no dormía, porque hasta ese momento, sólo Korra lo sabía. Ese gesto tan dulce y amable le hizo sentir una fuerte punzada en el estómago al recordar a sus padres, sobre todo a Mary Margaret. Esa clase de gestos que ella tenía aunque Emma fuese ya una mujer adulta capaz de valerse por sí misma, le hacían sentirse en ese sueño que siempre imaginó.Esa clase de gestos que ella tenía aunque Emma fuese ya una mujer adulta capaz de valerse por sí misma, le hacían sentirse en ese sueño que siempre imaginó. Recordar a su madre y preguntarse qué era lo que estaría haciendo en ese preciso instante la hacían sentir una nostalgia horrible. Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos para recordar en su mente el mantra creado por Korra hace unas horas. Una vez que su mente estuvo llena de todo ese Amor, se serenó y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, no tenía idea de que serviría, pero así lo hizo de todas formas, dejó su ropa en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

Por un buen rato quedó hipnotizada por el Portal de Ciudad República, las luces de las casas estaban bastante lejos y lo único que iluminaba el ambiente era esa fuente inapagable de luz en la que flotaban miles de Espíritus fáciles de reconocer a la distancia.

Ni la Tierra sin Magia, ni el Bosque Encantado se comparaban con lo que estaba presenciando, un paisaje tan inmaculado que no parecía ser real.

Regresó su mirada a la habitación y se acostó en la cama. Emma deseaba volver a sentir cansancio y poder dormir una noche. Y por más que ella lo deseara, ni siquiera en ese mundo lo conseguiría, así que prefirió llevar a cabo una vieja práctica que hacía en los hogares adoptivos antes de que el sueño la venciera; cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginarse cosas que quería que le pasaran. Al principio se veía deshaciéndose de la Oscuridad, besando a Killian y a su familia caminando a su lado con dirección a Granny's en Storybrooke, cargando al pequeño Neal y platicando amenamente con sus padres y Henry contando historias en el Apartamento, tomando una taza de chocolate con canela. De pronto, su subconsciente evocó un nuevo recuerdo, una memoria del día que conoció a la mujer que se convertiría en su primer amiga en el Pueblo, y quién resultara ser su verdadera madre; Mary Margaret Blanchard. Emma recordó aquella conversación sobre Henry y el libro de cuentos por alguna razón.

"─ **_¿Cómo podría ayudarle un libro?_**

─ **_¿Cuál es el sentido de los cuentos? ¿Los cuentos de hadas, los clásicos? Por alguna razón los conocemos, nos ayudan a vivir en este mundo que no siempre tiene mucho sentido_** ".

¿Por qué ese recuerdo le venía a la mente justo ahora? Habían pasado dos años desde aquel 24 de Octubre de 2011, ese era un pequeño recuerdo alojado en lo más profundo de su memoria que salía a la luz en esta nueva tierra. ¿El encuentro con Mary Margaret habrá salido porque extrañaba a su madre? Era posible, pero tendría que haber otra razón.

"─ ** _Oye, yo le di el libro porque quería que Henry tuviera lo más importante que alguien puede tener; esperanza. Es algo muy poderoso, al menos creer en la posibilidad de un Final Feliz"_**.

La importancia de un Final Feliz era algo que ella conocía mejor que nadie, lo entendía porque ese era el trabajo de la Salvadora; devolver los Finales Felices.

"─ ** _Emma, entiendo lo que haces, lo sabes. No quieres abrirte a la esperanza de que Neal esté vivo, pero deberías._**

─ ** _¿Por qué?_**

─ ** _Porque te mereces un Final Feliz, Emma. Y tener esperanza es sólo el comienzo_** ".

Es como si Emma tuviera enfrente a su madre y le estuviera diciendo precisamente esas palabras, recordándole aquello por lo que debe luchar, no obstante, esos recuerdos ya no parecían tener ningún sentido para ella, no cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de alcanzar completamente su Final Feliz. Tenía a Killian, a Henry, a sus padres y a sus amigos. Sólo le faltaba deshacerse de su castigo autoimpuesto y volver a Storybrooke, ella estaba casi cerca. ¿Por qué recordar algo que ya tenía más que ganado?

Tal vez, porque eso no era para ella. Su Final Feliz no era el que importaba ahora, era el de otra persona.

Con ese pensamiento dentro de su mente, Emma se levantó de la cama y fue al escritorio, tomó el bolígrafo, unas hojas de papel y comenzó a escribir. Emma no era muy buena escribiendo, pero sí contando historias, otro de sus viejos hábitos del sistema de adopciones. Era curioso que al estar lejos de la gente que ella amaba, ese Templo se había convertido en su nuevo hogar adoptivo.

Dejó que sus ideas fluyeran y comenzó a escribir una historia que, como anunciaran algunas películas, estaba basada en una historia real. Korra necesitaba un empujón para dar ese primer paso hacia su Final Feliz, ella era quien decidiría con el tiempo si su Final Feliz era Mako o no, pero su instinto le decía a Emma que esa historia era lo correcto.

La noche siguió su curso y las páginas se iban terminando, justo al amanecer, antes de que el primer Bisonte Volador se despertara, Emma había terminado su magnífico cuento lleno de aquella cosa de la que su madre jamás paraba de hablar; Esperanza. Al terminar, dobló las hojas y las metió en el cajón del escritorio de donde había tomado el bolígrafo y las hojas horas antes. Luego de eso, entró al baño y se dio una rápida ducha antes de ir al comedor a desayunar.

Media hora después, Korra fue por ella y se dirigieron a aquel lugar. Su desayuno fue ameno y tranquilo, hasta la aparición de Nanuk en la puerta acompañado de una anciana que lo llevó con ella a una mesa lejana. Emma no podía dejar de verlo, porque una vez que le dieron ropa nueva se veía completamente diferente al niño que había encontrado un día antes en la calle. Korra notó la mirada de Emma y mandó llamar a Rohan, se levantó y le pidió a Emma que la siguiera.

─ ¡Nanuk! ¡Buenos días! ─Lo saludaba Korra con mucha emoción.

─ ¡Avatar Korra! ¡Emma! Me da gusto verlas, no las había visto desde que llegamos a este lugar.

─Así es, tuvimos una pequeña emergencia, pero ya estamos aquí. ─Explicaba Emma.

─ ¿Qué tal tu primera noche aquí? ─Preguntaba Korra.

─Es bueno dormir en un lugar calientito.

─Nos alegra oírte decir eso ─decía Korra mirando a Emma─. ¿Recuerdas que ayer te hablé de un niño de tu edad?

─ ¿Rohan?

─Así que ya lo conociste.

─Sí, ayer, después de la cena.

─Rohan… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ─Cuestionaba Korra mirando a Rohan.

─Porque no preguntaste ─respondía el niño encogiéndose de hombros─. Nanuk, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

─ ¡Sí! ─Respondía Nanuk con alegría.

Korra miró con asombro a los niños, no sólo por el simple hecho de que ambos parecían llevarse bastante bien con tan poco tiempo de conocerse, sino porque era la primera vez desde que Rohan nació que lo había escuchado hablar.

─El hijo de Tenzin tiene razón, eso te pasa por no preguntar.

─No es sólo eso, Emma, ¿tienes una idea de cuántas veces he escuchado la voz de ese niño?

─No, ¿cuántas?

─Ninguna. En sus seis años de vida, jamás lo había escuchado decir una sola palabra, probé con todos mis trucos y nunca lo conseguí, es probable que sólo sea yo, pero Nanuk le está sacando las palabras.

─Ahora entiendo tu asombro, ¿por qué nunca lo habías escuchado?

─Él era muy pequeño la primera vez que me fui de aquí. Hace tres años, cuando volví casi no lo vi, y ahora, mucho menos.

─Podrás agradecerle el resto de tus días por permitirte oír su voz, vamos, tenemos que terminar de desayunar.

─Lamento que eso no les será posible. ─Contestaba un Acólito.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─El Maestro Tenzin quiere verlas.

─Allá vamos.

Korra y Emma caminaron hasta llegar al Estudio de Tenzin, una vez adentro, el Avatar aclaró su garganta para hacerle saber al hijo de Aang que ya estaban ahí.

─Es bueno verlas de nuevo. Emma, ¿todo bien?

─Así es, Tenzin. Gracias por preocuparte.

─Cualquier amiga de Korra, es mi amiga ─contestaba el Maestro, sonriendo─. ¡Muy bien! Sin rodeos, iré directo al grano. Jinora y yo, asistidos por la Chamana que ayudó a Korra antes de la Convergencia Armónica, hemos encontrado una manera de enviar a Emma de vuelta a su mundo.

─ ¿De verdad? ─exclamaba Emma con emoción─ ¿Y cuál es?

─Es algo simple, y a la vez complicado. ─Respondía Jinora poniéndose de pie.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ─Preguntaba Korra, mirando a Jinora con curiosidad.

─Porque tenemos pensado enviar a la Señorita Swan a su mundo de la misma manera en la que ese Espíritu llamado Kreiken fue alejado del nuestro; por un Portal.

* * *

 **La Tierra de los Cuentos**

 **Muchos A** **ñ** **os Antes**

Era de noche cuando Kreiken apareció frente a los dos practicantes de Magia, el Espíritu parecía muy desorientado y temblaba demasiado.

─Merlín, ¿qué es esa cosa? ─Susurraba el Aprendiz.

─No lo sé.

El Mago se acercó con cautela hasta él.

─Hola, ¿quién eres tú? ─Preguntaba Merlín amablemente.

─Mi…, nombre…, es Kreiken.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─No…, lo…, sé.

Kreiken sintió la Magia de Luz y la bondad de Merlín, alzó la vista y lo confundió con el Avatar Kazuo porque, por alguna razón, en ese nuevo mundo, el Espíritu no veía nada más que Luz y Oscuridad en el cuerpo de las personas.

El Espíritu se abalanzó hacia Merlín y trató de destruir su Luz. La pelea duró muy poco, ya que el Espíritu desapareció rápidamente al sentir la presencia de alguien más poderoso que él.

─Tenemos que volver a la Torre, mi joven Aprendiz.

─ ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa? ¿Lo viste venir?

─No, es la segunda cosa o persona que no veo en el futuro y eso me preocupa.

─ ¿Crees que ocurra lo mismo que con Nimue?

─Espero que no, no obstante, será mejor que nos encarguemos de él antes de que el Espectro lo encuentre.

Al llegar al lugar de Merlín, el Aprendiz tomó de un cofre un pequeño triángulo de metal, del que una de sus partes se convertía en una pequeña flauta y Merlín utilizó el mismo hechizo con el que vinculó al Espectro con la Daga. Una vez que terminaron el hechizo, salieron de nueva cuenta y en un claro cercano llamaron al Demonio. Con la ayuda del triángulo llevaron al Kreiken al interior de la Colina de Cadbury y Merlín creó una celda, metió al Demonio ahí y la selló con su Magia.

─Lamento tener que hacer esto, Kreiken. Pero eres un peligro, tu Oscuridad será muy dañina si el Espectro te encuentra y te destruye. No te preocupes, te prometo que una vez que nos hayamos encargado de él, te liberaré.

Kreiken lo miró sin emitir ningún sonido de su boca, ese triángulo había hecho algo más que controlarlo. Cada vez que sonaba hacía que sus viejos recuerdos se borraran y perdiera su capacidad de hablar, convirtiéndolo más en una bestia que en un Ser capaz de pensar y tomar decisiones.

Dejó el triángulo en un pequeño cuenco y también lo selló con su Magia, por último, escondió la entrada de la cueva del ojo de los curiosos y junto a su Aprendiz volvieron a la Aldea.


	10. Los Hurones de Fuego

**X**

* * *

─ **_¡¿Otro maldito Portal?!_**

A pesar de ser la cosa más lógica del mundo, los Portales ya la tenían harta. Los Portales sólo le habían traído caos a su vida, aunque uno de ellos le salvara la vida.

─Espera, ¿ese Espíritu se llamaba Kreiken?

─Sí. Me proyecté astralmente en el Templo del Aire del Sur ayer y unos Acólitos me mostraron las Crónicas de Wan en donde se hablaba de Kreiken. Quien es el segundo Espíritu Oscuro más poderoso. Si habláramos de una jerarquía entre los Espíritus Oscuros; Kreiken está por debajo de Vaatu.

─ ¿Y cómo diablos es que ha vivido tanto tiempo?

─Durante el primer Solsticio de Invierno después de la Convergencia Armónica, Wan luchó con él y lo encerró en un Bosque cerca del Desierto de Si Wong. Treinta años después, hubo una lluvia de meteoritos y el Avatar Kazuo lo liberó para destruirlo, pero en vez de eso, la mezcla de la Energía de Luz y la Energía Oscura, junto con la radiación de un meteorito que cayó cerca de ellos creó un Portal y el Espíritu entró en él.

─Entonces, ¿su plan es esperar a que un meteorito caiga y que Korra y yo usemos nuestras Energías para abrir otro Portal? ─Preguntaba Emma mostrando incredulidad en su rostro.

─Algo parecido ─interrumpía Tenzin─. Creemos que si ustedes dos utilizan la combinación de sus Energías dentro del Mundo Espiritual, podrán abrir ese Portal.

─Eso es una gran idea, sin embargo, aquí tenemos un problema ─exclamaba Korra acercándose al escritorio del Maestro Tenzin─. Punto número uno; si Kazuo y el Kreiken crearon ese Portal fue con la ayuda de la Energía irradiada por el meteorito. Y punto número dos; si ustedes creen que sólo con nuestras Energías amplificadas en el Mundo Espiritual será más que suficiente, temo decirles que no creo que sea así.

─Pero, tú creaste el Portal de Ciudad República con el Rayo de Kuvira.

─Sí, con toda la Energía del Bosque Espiritual que estaba fuera de control. Emma no es de este mundo, lo que significa que su Energía Oscura no está conectada con mí Energía de Luz de ninguna manera.

─Por eso crearán ese Portal en el único lugar que está completamente conectado con ambos mundos; el Árbol del Tiempo.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿No podría ser en otro lugar? ¿Por qué no mejor en el Pantano, en el Árbol Central?, sabes que todo está conectado en ese lugar, seguro que podremos hacer el Portal ahí, en vez de crearlo en el Mundo Espiritual.

─ ¿Tienes una idea de lo que pasaría si se te sale de las manos? ¿Qué sucederá si tu Energía de Luz es más fuerte que la de Emma y la destruyes? ¿O si ese Portal se vuelve permanente?

─Tenzin tiene razón, Korra. No podemos arriesgar a nadie a que alguien venga o un Espíritu vaya, ya suficiente tenemos con Kreiken, y el Espectro.

─ ¿Y por qué están tan seguros que el Portal no será permanente allá, será más peligroso si se queda en el Mundo Espiritual con alguien como Wan Shi Tong rondando.

─El Árbol del Tiempo está conectado con la Energía Cósmica del Universo, Korra, tú sabes eso.

─Sí, lo sé, ¿y eso qué?

─El meteorito tenía en su interior Energía Cósmica, esa es la razón por la que no pueden hacerlo en el Pantano, las Lianas Espirituales están conectadas entre sí, pero en el Mundo Físico, en cambio, el Árbol del Tiempo, conecta a ambos mundos. Además, tenemos la teoría de que, como Emma no pertenece a este mundo, es probable que el Portal se cierre en el momento en el que ella cruce de vuelta a su mundo.

─Tendremos que lanzarnos rayos de Energía Espiritual, ¿o me equivoco?

─Estás en lo correcto, Korra.

─Justo como el día que creé el Portal de la Ciudad. ¡Bien! Pues, ¿qué estamos esperando?

─Permítenos reunir más información y el día de mañana ustedes dos entrarán al Mundo Espiritual.

─De acuerdo.

─Tenzin, Jinora. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

─No hay nada que agradecer, Emma.

Al salir del Estudio, Emma sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima, además de una obvia y justa emoción de volver a ver a su familia. Quería ir de una vez a ese mundo del que tanto ha escuchado desde que llegó, y quería regresar lo más pronto posible para agradecerle a Arturo el haberla enviado lejos en su "Paseo de Estudios", como alguna vez dijera Henry.

Korra, por su parte, parecía nerviosa, no sólo por volver a ese lugar tan emblemático para ella y Asami, sino por lo que el Mundo Espiritual pueda ocasionarle a Emma.

─Emma…

─ ¿Sí?

─Hay algo que tienes que saber acerca del Mundo Espiritual.

─Dime.

─En el Mundo Espiritual, tus emociones se vuelven tu realidad, en especial para mí.

─Ajá.

─Y algo me dice que, siendo el contenedor de toda la Oscuridad de tu mundo, es probable que también te pase a ti.

─Pero, dijiste que mi Oscuridad no estaba unida a tu Luz de ningún modo, por lo tanto no estoy conectada al Mundo Espiritual, además, eso te pasa porque tú eres el puente entre ambos mundos, ¿no es verdad?

─Así es.

─Entonces, no te preocupes tanto por mí. Seguiré la regla de no tocar Espíritus, te lo prometo.

─Bueno, ya que lo estás prometiendo…

─ ¡Korra!

─ ¿Y ahora qué?

Ambas corrieron con dirección al Patio del Templo en donde estaban Mako, Bolin y Asami esperándolas.

─ ¿Por qué gritas, Bolin? ─Preguntaba Korra bastante extrañada.

─Porque estoy emocionado. Te tenemos una sorpresa.

─ ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? ¿Es que acaso debo recordarles que con nosotros las sorpresas suelen ser un desastre?

─Y que lo digas. ─Respondía Asami.

─Chicas, por favor ─intervenía Mako─. Korra, Bolin tiene razón, es probable que esta noticia te guste.

─ ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa?

─Por fin volverá el Pro-Control.

─ ¿Qué?

─Sí, dentro de la Montaña se creó una nueva Arena, pero todavía hay más.

─ ¿Qué hay más? Cómo si esa sorpresa no fuera suficiente.

─ ¿Recuerdas a Toza?

─Sí.

─Entre él y el líder del Pro-Control organizaron un partido de exhibición para la inauguración. Y quiere a los Hurones de Fuego.

─Esperen, ¿cómo es que pueden organizar un partido así de la nada?

─No fue tanto de la nada, Toza ya nos había dicho desde hace dos semanas, pero no sabíamos si volverías pronto y estos días no queríamos presionarte.

─Pues, gracias por eso. Pero, chicos, no hemos estado juntos en una Arena de Pro-Control por años, ¿no creen que hayamos perdido el toque?

─El Pro-Control no se olvida, Korra. Es como conducir tu primer auto. ─Insistía Asami.

─Ni siquiera eso lo hago bien ahora.

─Es sólo un partido, no todo el Torneo de Campeones. Además, "Avatar" ─decía Mako imitando la voz de Shiro Shinobi─, es mi deber recordarte que tú jugaste tu primer partido de Pro-Control sin tener la mínima idea de que hacer.

─ ¿Y quiénes serán nuestras víctimas, que diga, nuestros oponentes?

─Los Lobo Murciélagos.

─Díganme que están bromeando.

─No, Toza quiere revivir la final del último Torneo de Campeones que se jugó antes de la Revolución Anti-Control y las pelis de Varrick.

─Sólo que esta vez será justo, sin trampas.

─Eso realmente quiero verlo ─pronunciaba Korra riendo levemente─, ¿y qué harán si digo que no?

─Vamos Korra, todos sabemos que no te negarás. Quieres patearle el trasero a Tahno otra vez.

─Sí, quiero ganarle y que él peleé honestamente. Está bien, acepto. ¿Tenemos que ir al gimnasio o algo parecido?

─Lamentablemente, Tahno lo está ocupando, así que iremos al de Asami. ¿Vienes?

─ ¿Qué dices, Emma? ─preguntaba Korra, mirándola de frente─ ¿Qué planes tenías para hoy?

─Sentarme en la orilla del Acantilado a esperar al día de mañana.

Todos soltaron una carcajada ante la respuesta de la Salvadora, y después de un rato, Emma accedió a acompañarlos a la Mansión de Asami.

Al entrar, ella quedó impresionada y tenía la misma mirada de asombro que Korra tenía la primera vez que puso un pie en esa casa. Emma conoció toda la familia de Mako y Bolin, así como su triste historia como huérfanos y la muerte de sus padres. Korra tenía razón, ella los entendía mejor que nadie.

El resto de la tarde los miró practicar sus técnicas y destruyendo varias fotos de ese chico llamado Tahno. En la noche, los Hurones de Fuego tomaron sus uniformes y junto con Emma y Asami se fueron a la nueva Arena de Pro-Control.

El Equipo Avatar y Emma se encontraron con Suyin y sus gemelos Wei y Wing, en la entrada. Momentos después, Suyin se reunió con el resto de su familia, quienes se declaraban unos verdaderos fanáticos del Pro-Control.

Los Hurones de Fuego fueron directos a los vestidores, y Asami se llevó a Swan hacia los palcos especiales, reservados para las personas más importantes de la Ciudad.

─Vas a disfrutar el Pro-Control, Emma. ¡Es lo mejor que hay!

─ ¿De verdad? ─Preguntaba Emma, abrumada por la cantidad de gente reunida en ese enorme lugar.

─El Pro-Control y el Agua Boxeo son los deportes oficiales de la República Unida de Naciones ─intervenía Suyin─. Suyin Beifong. ─Agregaba la hija de Toph.

─Emma Swan. ─Respondía el Espectro.

─Así que tú eres la chica de la que Bolin no deja de hablar.

─ ¿No ha dejado de hablar de mí?

─No te preocupes, Bolin suele ser así con todo lo que le emociona ─exclamaba Opal─, suele ser muy efusivo. Debiste verlo cuando conoció a mi abuela, por un momento creí que iba a desmayarse.

─No sé, creo que me lo estoy imaginando ─exclamaba Emma riéndose sin control─. ¿Y que ha dicho sobre mí?

─Sólo que vienes de otro mundo, y sobre todo, no deja de hablar sobre tu cabello.

─Sé que es muy raro ver a alguien rubio por aquí, Korra ya me lo explicó.

─Vaya que lo es, nunca habíamos visto un color de cabello parecido al tuyo.

─Tal vez pueda pintarme el cabello así. ─Decía Huan, observando meticulosamente a Emma.

─ ¿Por qué me mira así?

─Déjalo, él es el "Artista de la Familia". ─Respondía Wei imitando a su hermano mayor.

─Deberías venir a nuestra casa a admirar todas sus "obras". ─Agregaba Wing.

─Dejen a su hermano en paz, el partido ya va a comenzar.

Todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares y el espectáculo comenzó. Se apagaron las luces y la voz de Shiro Shinobi se escuchó a lo largo y ancho del recinto.

* * *

─ _¡Amigos! Después de seis años de larga y desesperante espera, el Pro-Control ha vuelto a Ciudad República. Y que mejor manera de darle la bienvenida al deporte favorito de todos que reviviendo aquella tan polémica final del Torneo de Campeones de hace seis años, en donde se enfrentaron los Hurones de Fuego de Industrias Futuro, novatos en aquel entonces, contra los antiguos campeones; los Lobo Murciélagos de las Cataratas Blancas._

La gente gritaba eufórica al escuchar esos extraños nombres. Los Beifong y Asami gritaban sin parar al igual que todos los asistentes.

─ _Todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo cuando digo que no quiero que suceda lo mismo que en la final del 170._

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Asami?

─Los Lobo Murciélagos hicieron trampa para ganar. ¡Ah! Y Amon atacó.

Del centro dela Arena salía una especia de Maestro de Ceremonias quien era el encargado de presentar a los equipos.

─ ¡Y AQUÍ ESTÁN! ¡LOS HURONES DE FUEGO DE INDUSTRIAS FUTURO!

La gente se volvía loca al escuchar el nombre de aquellos novatos que hicieron historia al haber llegado a la final de su primer Torneo de Campeones, para ellos, los Hurones de Fuego, eran los indiscutibles Campeones sin Corona. Una vez que ellos pisaron la Arena, el Maestro de Ceremonias llamó a sus contrincantes.

─ ¡Y CON USTEDES! ¡LOS ANTIGUOS TETRACAMPEONES DEL TORNEO DE CAMPEONES DE PRO-CONTROL DE CIUDAD REPÚBLICA! ¡LOS LOBO MURCIÉLAGOS DE LAS CATARATAS BLANCAS!

A pesar de que todos sabían lo de los árbitros comprados, de igual manera los vitorearon.

─ _Es bueno volver a ver estos rostros tan conocidos. Hurones, Lobo Murciélagos, el Pro-Control no es lo mismo sin ustedes, ¡vuelvan!_

Ambos equipos saludaban al público y tomaban cada uno sus respectivos lugares.

─He esperado seis años por esto, Korra.

─Yo también niño bonito, yo también.

Justo después de que ellos intercambiaran palabras, sonó el Gong, y el partido comenzó.

─ _Un comienzo explosivo, amigos. Ambos equipos se recuperan rápidamente y desatan todo su poder. Estoy impresionado con el nivel de desempeño que demuestran los Hurones de Fuego, es como si nunca hubieran salvado al mundo y estos años estuviesen entrenando. En cambio, los Lobo Murciélagos son otra historia. Creo que su banda ha tenido éxito, porque nos están entregando la peor versión de ellos mismos. ¡Tahno, deja de jugar! Amigos, rápidamente los Hurones de Fuego dominan el partido y avanzan en el Territorio de los Lobo Murciélagos y no piensan retroceder._

Ese partido era algo increíble, Mako, Bolin y Korra trabajaban muy bien juntos y poco a poco fueron dominando a sus oponentes. Ganaron fácilmente el primer asalto. El segundo asalto terminó en un empate, así que de nueva cuenta, Tahno y Korra se enfrentaron en el desempate.

Para el último asalto, los Hurones de Fuego terminaron todo con un extraordinario Knock-out realizado por Korra, quién había sido la única que quedaba en pie de su equipo.

─ ¡LOS TRES ASALTOS SON PARA LOS HURONES DE FUEGO DE INDUSTRIAS FUTURO! ¡QUIENES GANAN EL ENCUENTRO DE INAUGURACIÓN DE LA ARENA!

La gente gritaba lo más que podía. Mako, Bolin y Korra se abrazaban y celebraban, después saludaron a todos los aficionados y regresaron a los vestidores.

* * *

─Vaya, sí que nos conectamos en la plataforma.

─Es verdad.

─Ya extrañaba esto. No tenía idea de cuánto añoraba estar en un partido de Pro-Control.

─A pesar del tiempo hay cosas que no se olvidan.

─Sí…

Mako y Korra se miraron sin decirse ni una sola palabra, porque ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir.

─ ¡Los Hurones de Fuego…! ─Comenzaba Bolin.

─ ¡Han vuelto al ataque! ─Gritaban los tres.

─Buen juego, Avatar.

─Ustedes no estuvieron tan mal. ─Decía Korra.

─Lo sé, pero creo que la Banda seguirá, hemos perdido el toque, necesitamos entrenar más. Felicidades, Hurones.

─ ¿Esto fue real? ¿Tahno nos felicitó?

─Tahno nos respeta, hermanito.

─Ya era hora. ─Contestaba Korra frunciendo el ceño.

─Hurones, Shiro quiere entrevistarlos.

─Allá vamos.

Después de esa corta entrevista con Shiro, se reunieron con todos los que habían ido a verlos jugar y fueron al Estado de Kun para celebrar.

Comieron fideos, y fueron a la pequeña plaza donde escucharon a una Banda tocar unas alegres melodías. Mako, Bolin, Asami y los Beifong se despidieron de Korra y Emma cuando las dejaron en el Muelle. Korra tomó un bote y usó su Agua Control para impulsarse y llegar más rápido a la Isla.

─ ¿Disfrutaste tu último día en Ciudad República?

─Sí, fue lo mejor de todo. En serio, esto del Control es increíble. Es una lástima que en mi mundo no haya nada como esto.

─Esto siempre me ha encantado, desde niña mi más grande sueño era ver un partido, nunca pensé que formaría parte de un equipo de Pro-Control.

Al entrar, Tenzin las recibió y les dio las indicaciones de lo que deberían hacer para abrir el Portal en el Árbol del Tiempo. Una vez que ellas comprendieron el plan, fueron de vuelta a sus habitaciones.

─Sé que es una tontería decirte esto, pero, buenas noches, Emma.

─Buenas noches, Korra. Será mejor que descanses bien, el día de mañana se ve prometedor.

La emoción en Emma era más notoria que su color de cabello, ya quería que la noche terminara para irse a su nuevo destino. Esa noche, realizó la misma acción que la noche anterior y recordó los buenos y felices momentos desde que puso un pie en Storybrooke, todas las cosas que la hacían extremadamente feliz se proyectaban en su mente. Por horas continuó con todos ellos, aunque la mayoría eran sobre Henry y Killian, eso no importaba porque la hacían sentir la persona más feliz y dichosa del mundo.

A la mañana siguiente, Jinora las llevó al Portal sobre Pepper, su Bisonte volador. La joven Maestra se despidió de Emma Swan y ellas entraron por fin al Mundo Espiritual.

Korra tomó de la mano a Emma y se fueron al Árbol del Tiempo.

─El Árbol del Tiempo, la cosa más extraña de este mundo. ─Exclamaba Korra con tristeza.

─Adivinaré. Aquí estuviste con Asami.

─Yo no he dicho nada.

─Tu voz y tu silencio posterior, me lo han confirmado.

─Sonará grosero, pero esta es la principal razón por la que deseo que vuelvas ya a tu mundo.

Se miraron y ninguna logró contener sus risas, después de ese alegre momento caminaron con rumbo a ese enorme Árbol sin hojas. Una vez dentro, los recuerdos de Emma se proyectaron.

─ ¿Qué rayos sucede?

─Los recuerdos de quien más lo necesita se proyectan aquí, eso sucede cuando estás dispuesta a conectarte con la Energía Cósmica del Universo.

─Espera un segundo. Ese no es un recuerdo; ¡eso es Camelot! ¡Y ahí está Arturo!

─ ¿Es él? Lo imaginaba más corpulento.

─ ¿Por qué están sus soldados…? ¡No!

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

─Mira.

─ _¡Este día, nos desharemos de esos Forasteros de una vez por todas! Ellos trajeron al Espectro al Corazón de nuestro amado Reino, y nos pusieron en peligro. Y ahora que el Espectro no está, se rehusaron a entregar la Daga. ¡Soldados! ¡Mis fieles Caballeros! ¡Este día, destruiremos la Oscuridad y le daremos a Camelot la gloria que se merece, de una vez, y para siempre!_

─ ¡Demonios! ¡Tengo que volver!

─Te entiendo. Vayamos tomando nuestros lugares y...

─ ¿Y qué? ¿Korra que sucede?

─ ¿Oíste eso?

─ ¿Oír qué?

Korra salió del Árbol y siguió ese susurro. Emma la siguió con la mirada, pero tampoco vio nada.

─Después buscas la fuente del susurro, tenemos que abrir el Portal.

─Tienes raz…

─A…VA…TAR.

─ ¿Qué demonios?

─A…VA…TAR.

─Muéstrate. ─Ordenaba Emma.

─ES…PEC…TRO.

─Sal ya, quien quiera que seas.

─ A…VA…TAR., ES…PEC…TRO.

Emma salió y se unió a Korra. Buscaron con la mirada por todos lados, mas no encontraron nada. El Avatar alzó la vista y encontró al que producía ese susurro tan espantoso. Kreiken flotaba sobre el Árbol, sólo para abalanzarse hacia Korra segundos después y ante la atenta mirada de Emma.


	11. Regreso a Camelot

**XI**

* * *

Korra forcejeó con el Kreiken tratando de liberarse de su agarre, sin éxito alguno. Emma no tenía idea de lo que debería hacer, ella no poseía Magia en ese lugar y su Oscuridad sólo hacía que esa cosa creciera cada vez más.

─Parece que alguien se volvió más fuerte desde la última vez.

El Espíritu no dijo nada, sólo extraños gruñidos salían de su boca. El Avatar usó su Tierra Control para separarse de esa cosa y la mandó lo más lejos que pudo. Rápidamente se levantó y se paró junto a Emma.

─Korra, lo siento, no puedo ayudarte.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? Cuando llegaste aquí estabas peleando contra él, usa tu Energía Oscura.

─ ¡No puedo! Cada vez que lo atacaba en Camelot con mi Magia, el Kreiken crecía desmedidamente.

─Y yo no puedo mantenerlo quieto para puri…

─ ¡Korra…!

El Espíritu las lanzó en direcciones opuestas, dejando a Emma sin ninguna posibilidad de ayudar a una Korra que estaba sometida de nueva cuenta por ese poderoso Espíritu.

─Wan y Kazuo te vencieron, y yo fui quien destruyó a Vaatu. Ten por seguro que seré yo la que terminé por fin con tu existencia.

─Estás muy equivocada, Avatar.

─ ¿Ahora ya hablas?

─Siempre pude hacerlo, fue gracias a ese estúpido humano de su mundo ─decía señalando a Emma─ que pasé quinientos años encerrado y puesto bajo las órdenes de un torpe triángulo metálico que me borraba la memoria cada que lo hacían sonar y poco a poco me convertí en este monstruo. Y al regresar a este lugar con el paso de los días recuperé mis viejas memorias, y mi identidad. Nunca pensé que agradecería tanto volver a este horrible sitio.

─ ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

─Cumplir la promesa que le hice al Avatar Kazuo por supuesto. Le dije que me llevaría a una de sus vidas futuras.

─ ¿Qué?

El Kreiken metió su mano en el cuerpo de Korra, con la intención de extraer a Raava, para destruirla, sabiendo que no resistiría mucho fuera del cuerpo del Avatar. Emma se levantó en el momento exacto en el que el Espíritu introdujo su brazo y Korra comenzó a gritar de dolor. La Salvadora no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. No podía lanzar su Oscuridad, porque sólo le causaría más problemas a Korra. Sus músculos actuaron antes que sus ideas y trató de ayudar, como fuera.

─ ¡Korra! ─Exclamó Emma moviendo su brazo con dirección a Korra y el Kreiken.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo increíble. El brazo de Emma llevaba consigo una enorme ráfaga de Aire que mandó a volar al Espíritu Oscuro.

El Avatar Korra se levantó y miró asombrada a Emma.

─No es posible…

─ ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

─No lo entiendo, ¿cómo rayos puede ser eso posible? ─Decía el Kreiken desde lejos.

─ ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ─Exclamaba Emma con desesperación.

─ ¡Por Raava! ─decía Korra soltando una risa nerviosa─ Tenzin se volverá loco si le cuento esto.

─ ¿Qué?

─Eres una Maestra Aire, Espectro. ─Exclamaba el Espíritu.

─Una… ¿qué?

─Eso no importa ahora.

Tras decir esto el Kreiken intentó entrar en el cuerpo de Korra de nueva cuenta, pero Emma se lo impidió con otra ráfaga de Aire.

─ ¡Retrocede Ser Oscuro, esta pelea no es contigo!

─Lo fue en el momento en el que me atacaste.

─ ¿No lo ves? No tuve elección, ¡no seas tonta! ¡Tú mejor que nadie deberías entender lo que es obedecer órdenes sin posibilidad a negarte!

─ ¡Basta! No dejaré que dañes a alguien más, en este ni en ningún otro mundo.

─ ¿Esto por qué te importa? Eres el receptáculo de todo el Mal del Bosque Encantado, tú eres la representación de Vaatu en tu mundo. ¡Tu misión es extinguir la luz!

─No. No lo es, mi deber siempre ha sido traer de vuelta los Finales Felices, ¿sabes por qué? Porque antes de convertirme en el Espectro, era una heroína, porque, ¿sabes quién soy? ¡Yo soy la Salvadora! Y voy a detenerte.

─Muy bien. "Salvadora". ¡Veamos de lo que eres capaz!

Una vez más, el Kreiken se dirigió a Emma y esquivó sus pequeños ataques de Aire Control, avanzó en Zigzag, se volvió una gelatina y se metió en el cuerpo de Emma.

Ella cayó al suelo tras el impacto, el tener a ese Espíritu dentro de su cuerpo se sentía mucho peor que la misma Oscuridad. Korra miró a lo lejos lo que sucedía y al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, corrió para tratar de ayudar a Swan. Pero, para cuando se pudo acercar a Emma, el Kreiken comenzaba a fusionarse con su Oscuridad, y el vapor púrpura volvió a emanar de su cuerpo.

Los gritos de Emma se escuchaban fuertemente y varios Espíritus que flotaban alrededor del Árbol se volvieron Oscuros.

─Emma, escúchame, tienes que resistir. ─Decía Korra tomando a Emma por los hombros.

Al sentir el contacto, el cuerpo de Emma reaccionó instintivamente y mandó a Korra a volar.

─ ¡Korra! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

─ ¿Hacer qué? ─Preguntaba el Avatar desesperada.

─ ¡Lo mismo que hiciste con el Espíritu que toqué!

El rostro de la Princesa Tribal del Sur se llenó de un enorme terror al escuchar la sugerencia con tono de súplica de Emma. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo, y no quería hacerlo porque ya conocía el resultado.

─ ¡No! ¡No voy hacerlo!

─Korra, está bien, soy inmortal, no me pasará nada.

─ ¡No! Emma, no puedo purificarte, si lo hago, ¡te destruiré! No eres inmortal, la Oscuridad lo es, si yo te purifico, destruiré tu cuerpo, destruiré a Emma Swan, y la Oscuridad se quedará aquí, entrará en mi cuerpo y es probable que Vaatu renazca de nuevo.

─ ¡No…, importa! ¡Si Kreiken se fusiona completamente conmigo, tendrás que hacerlo de todos modos! ¡No pienso llevar este peso extra de vuelta a mi mundo! ¡Korra! ¡Purifícame! ¡Tú me dijiste que el Primer Avatar encerró a Vaatu en ese mismo Árbol ─explicaba Emma, señalando el lugar con dificultad─, estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo otra vez!

─ ¿Y qué hay de tu futuro? ¿De tu Amor Verdadero? ¿De tu familia?

─Ellos…, lo entenderán. ¡Hazlo! No sé cuánto más resistiré. Necesitabas que el Kreiken se quedara quieto, pues, ¡aprovéchalo!

Korra cerró los ojos y usó Tierra Control para sujetar a Swan del piso, igual que cuando la conoció, después tomó el Agua que necesitaba y comenzó a utilizar su habilidad Espiritual en Emma.

El Agua se dividió en dos grandes cúmulos que rodearon a la Salvadora, conforme iban subiendo, su cuerpo comenzaba a tornarse de un color dorado y un intenso dolor la invadió por completo. Era una tortura para Korra escuchar esos gritos tan perturbadores, esa era la segunda vez que no era capaz de salvar a alguien de la Oscuridad y no podía perdonárselo.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo y no había ni un rastro del profetizado regreso de Emma. Mary Margaret era quien tenía la última guardia de esa noche mientras los demás intentaban dormir lo más que podían.

Dentro de la Cafetería, Regina y Merlín al fin habían salido del efecto de esa endemoniada Tinta de Calamar.

Henry sintió los movimientos de su madre e inmediatamente se levantó y la ayudó a sentarse en una silla cercana.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes?

─Mejor que hace media hora, Henry. Gracias.

─ ¿Todo bien? ─Preguntaba David desde la barra.

─Sí, ya podemos movernos con facilidad.

─Pero, no tenemos Poderes. ─Agregaba Merlín.

Ambos trataron de usar Magia pero nada salió de sus manos.

─ ¿Cómo es eso posible?

─Ese Arturo ha estado husmeando en mi Torre. Esta es una Poción que bloquea los Poderes Mágicos de alguien. Y dura veinticuatro horas.

─O sea, que no tendremos poderes sino hasta el atardecer.

─Precisamente.

─Bueno ─intervenía Killian─, en ese caso, será mejor que preparen bien sus armas para la inminente batalla que se aproxima.

Un extraño ruido proveniente del escondite de la Daga alertó a todos los Héroes, Henry fue por ella y la llevó con su madre y su abuelo. Snow también escuchó el sonido y entró para saber qué era lo que realmente pasaba. Regina miró el pequeño resplandor y comenzó a llenarse de terror aunque trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo. Cuando los demás notaron lo que sucedía, el pánico se extendía por cada uno de ellos.

─ ¡Maldita sea, Swan! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ─Espetaba Killian con desesperación.

─Esto no puede estar pasando.

─ ¿Cómo es que esto está pasando?

─Sea lo que sea que esté haciendo, la está matando. ─Decía Regina, con un tono lúgubre.

El nombre _Emma Swan_ desaparecía lentamente de aquel maldito artefacto ante la atenta mirada de todos los que la amaban en este mundo, ellos sentían impotencia al no saber la razón ni poder ayudarla.

En medio del caos, Bella dirigió la mirada a la ventana, y notó algo que sólo les traería más problemas.

─Tenemos otro tema que tratar, chicos.

─ ¿Qué pasa ahora?

─Arturo, viene hacia acá, con medio Ejército.

* * *

Korra no soportaba lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. La mitad del cuerpo de Emma brillaba con gran intensidad y sus gritos eran casi ensordecedores. Ella estaba sufriendo un verdadero dolor, un dolor que terminaría en el momento en el que su cuerpo se cubriera totalmente de ese brillo dorado y se convirtiera en esporas.

─ ¡No titubees y termina con esto, Korra! ¡No te preocupes por mí, sólo hazlo!

El Avatar la miró con disculpa antes de poder contestarle.

─ ¡Emma! De verdad lo siento.

Esa última frase fue más un susurro que lanzó para sus adentros, tomó un último respiro e hizo que el Agua siguiera su curso hasta la cabeza de Emma.

Por su parte, la Salvadora cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en los buenos momentos vividos a lo largo de su existenvvia, recordó como todo su panorama cambió en tan poco tiempo gracias a la visita de ese pequeño Ser que iluminó su sendero. Al tener todos esos pensamientos en su mente, Emma derramó unas cuantas lágrimas al darse cuenta de lo que significaba esto; en el instante en el que Korra terminara, no habría vuelta atrás, no volvería a ver a su familia, pero al menos, estarían a salvo del Espectro y sólo esperaba que contuvieran a Arturo.

─ _ **Mamá, Papá, Henry…, Killian. Perdónenme. Lo siento.**_

* * *

En la Cafetería sólo se respiraba terror, no sabían la razón por la cual el nombre desaparecía rápidamente de la Daga y en el exterior, Arturo ya estaba por llegar a la entrada del establecimiento.

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ─Preguntaba Happy.

─Lo que siempre hacemos ─contestaba Charming dándole una espada a su esposa─. Luchar.

─Abuelo, ¿y qué pasará con la Daga? El nombre de mi mamá se sigue borrando.

─Rezar por que la última letra no desaparezca. Sólo eso podemos hacer con respecto a Emma.

─Te lo dije, David. Yo tenía un mal presentimiento. ─Exclamaba Killian muy desesperado.

─ ¡Ya lo sé! Pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto ─respondía Charming con lágrimas en los ojos─. La única cosa de la que somos capaces en estos momentos, es de mantener esa Daga a salvo hasta averiguar qué es lo que pasa con Emma.

─Regina. ¿Qué haces? ─Decía Mary Margaret al mirarla tomar la espada de Robín.

─Ayudar, ¿qué no ves?

─No tienes Magia, Majestad. ─Respondía Killian.

─Sé usar una espada mucho mejor que tú, Capitán Descerebrado.

─Da igual ─respondía Killian dándole la espalda─, salgamos a hacerle frente al _amiguito_ de David.

─Bella, Abuelita, cierren todo después de que nosotros salgamos, y, si es necesario. Quítenle a Zelena ese maldito brazalete. ─Ordenaba Regina.

─Está bien.

─Desearía poder ayudarles, pero sin mi Magia soy inservible.

─No hay problema, Merlín.

─ ¡David! ¡Se ha terminado el tiempo! ¡Entrega esa Daga!

─Bien, esa es nuestra entrada. ─Exclamaba Snow con decisión.

─Entonces, no hay que hacerlos esperar. ─Replicaba Charming.

Los Héroes salieron decididos a dar su vida para proteger ese artilugio del que el nombre de la Salvadora desaparecía a cada instante, para ese entonces ya sólo quedaba la palabra _wan_ , y parecía que nada detendría esa extraña cosa.

* * *

A unos pasos de terminar con la vida de Emma, una voz dentro del Avatar, le hizo abrir de nueva cuenta los ojos. Era Raava.

─ ** _Korra, detente y mira._**

Del pecho de Emma se podía distinguir una esfera de luz púrpura que no dejaba de brillar como si fuera un latido.

─ ¿Qué es eso?

─ ** _Es el Kreiken. Korra, puedes sacarlo de su cuerpo y purificarlo, todavía estás a tiempo. ¡Apresúrate!_**

El Avatar se detuvo y usó Aire Control para llegar a toda prisa hasta Emma. Acto seguido, tocó su pecho y la esfera brilló con más intensidad, una vez que el Kreiken estuvo fuera del cuerpo de Emma, Korra tomó el Agua y atrapó al Espíritu en una burbuja, mientras ella hacía eso, las ataduras de Swan desaparecieron y cayó casi inconsciente al suelo.

─Lamento decirte que no lograrás cumplir tu promesa, Espíritu.

─ ¡No!

─ ¡Sí! Está vez, no volverás, Kreiken, eso te lo prometo.

Repitió el uso de su habilidad Espiritual y rápidamente se deshizo del Espíritu Oscuro, y al igual que Vaatu, Kreiken se desvaneció convertido en esporas de luz dorada.

─Ve en paz. ─Exclamaba Korra, saludándolo respetuosamente.

Una vez que el Espíritu se fue, Korra salió disparada para ayudar a Emma. Al llegar, empezó a moverla sin obtener respuesta, comenzó a preocuparse porque ella ya no pudiera despertar, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, el Espectro logró reaccionar, pero le costaba ponerse de pie.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre?

─No lo sé ─respondía Emma con dificultad─. Es como si algo dentro de mí se reconstruyera a cada momento. Arde demasiado.

─Debe ser tu Espíritu interior, de eso, creo que yo tengo la mitad de la culpa, Emma; de verdad lo siento.

─No te disculpes, yo fui quien te lo pidió ─replicaba el Espectro tratando de controlar su respiración─, no tenías otra opción cuando lo sugerí, no sabías que esa luz estaría ahí.

─Tienes razón. ¿Quieres esperar hasta que te recuperes?

─ ¡No! ─contestaba Emma con tono impaciente─ Mi…, mi familia me necesita ahora.

─ ¿Estás segura?

─Sí. Tengo que volver, ya.

Subieron al Árbol de nueva cuenta y una vez más, lo que sucedía en Camelot se veía proyectado en las paredes de aquel lugar.

─Oh, no. Esto es mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba.

Sus padres, Killian, Regina y Robín peleaban codo a codo contra los Caballeros de Arturito. Nunca los había visto pelear de esa manera, parecía como si estuvieran entregando su vida con cada ataque.

─Muy bien, será mejor que comencemos, de otro modo, te dejarán fuera de la diversión. ─Comentaba Korra.

Cuando el Avatar fijó su vista en Emma, ésta última yacía en el suelo, hincada tratando de sobrellevar el inmenso dolor que le provocaba la reconstrucción de su Espíritu.

─Están dando buena pelea, deberíamos esperar.

─ ¡De ninguna manera voy a quedarme aquí observando! Tengo que ayudarlos ─espetaba Emma poniéndose de pie una vez más─. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

─Según Tenzin, tenemos que combinar nuestras Energías, pero el impacto debe ser lo bastante fuerte para conseguirlo. Yo tengo que entrar en Estado Avatar, así seré yo quien esté en contacto con la Energía Cósmica del Universo. Esa Energía en conjunto con la Energía de Luz de Raava y tu Energía Oscura lograrán abrir el Portal que te enviará a con ellos.

─Hagámoslo. ─Respondía Emma tratando de no parecer exhausta.

─Emma, tienes que entender algo. Con que me lances tus rayos Oscuros así como si nada, no será suficiente.

─ ¿De qué diablos hablas?

─El Kreiken le tenía un profundo odio al Avatar y cuando lucharon, su intención al lanzarle su Oscuridad era matarlo. Emma, tú debes hacer lo mismo conmigo, debes lanzar tus rayos con la intención de ASESINARME.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Asesinar es el acto más claro de Oscuridad, y eso es algo que no aceptaré jamás.

─Debes hacerlo. Sólo imagina que no soy yo, que soy, no sé, Arturo. Recuerda todo lo que pensaste hace dos días, recuerda todo el dolor y sufrimiento de tu vida anterior, imagina que ese Rey está matando a Killian.

─ ¡No!

─ ¡Hazlo o tendré que obligarte a que lo hagas, maldita Huérfana!

─ ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

─ ¡Lo que oíste! Así que a menos que quieras que te purifique de verdad, tienes que hacer lo que te pedí de una buena y estúpida vez.

Emma asintió y cada una se puso en su posición, la Salvadora se enfocó en la rabia que le provocaba Arturo y la situación actual de su familia, recordó todo el maltrato en los hogares adoptivos y en prisión, recordó toda la soledad que plagó su vida, y se imaginó lo que sería volver a ese lugar sombrío si algo le sucedía a su familia. De nueva cuenta las palabras de Rumplestiltskin resonaban en su cabeza:

 **"** ─ ** _Piensa esto, ¿qué harás si tu familia ya no existe? ¿Qué será de ti si Arturo ya los mató a todos? Merlín y Regina estaban inmovilizados con esa Tinta de Calamar y el regimiento de Arturito estaba ahí"._**

Esos pensamientos comenzaban a tener el efecto deseado en ella y así, su furia crecía a cada momento.

 **"** ─ **_¿De verdad pondrían su fe en esa loca? Y de haberlo hecho, ¿quién te dice que ella no los traicionó? ¿Qué habrá para ti si regresas y ellos ya no están? ¿Qué pasará contigo si decides volver a Storybrooke? ¿Los demás te aceptarán? La gente suele ser muy voluble cuando alguien cambia"._**

─ ** _Me llevaré la vida de todos los que amas, y no podrás hacer nada para detenerme._**

La mirada de Emma se cegó y su mente imaginó perfectamente a Arturo frente de ella. Y así, la rabia y la Oscuridad por fin se apoderaron de la Salvadora. Mientras Emma se convertía en el Ser Oscuro, Korra hizo lo propio conectándose con Raava y el Árbol del Tiempo y así su Energía de Luz salió expulsada de su cuerpo en forma de rayos, justo en el preciso instante en el que Emma la atacó.

Los rayos salieron al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad, y al llegar a media distancia de ambos, éstos se encontraron. El plan de Korra había funcionado y Emma aumentaba la potencia de su Energía.

Los segundos pasaban y todo el interior del Árbol del tiempo se volvió blanco, aunque por fuera, el Árbol se dividía en los colores Azul y Rojo, los colores de Raava y Vaatu respectivamente; los colores de la Luz, y la Oscuridad.

Los Espíritus huían tras sentir el estruendo que provenía de la raíz del antiguo Árbol, de pronto hubo una especie de explosión que se suscitó dentro y la onda expansiva mandó a ambas al suelo. Korra se levantó de inmediato y quedó maravillada por el Portal de reciente creación, pero Emma, era otra historia.

* * *

─ ¡Bella! ─Gritaba Henry desesperadamente.

─ ¿Qué pasa Henry?

─ ¡La Daga! ¡El nombre se sigue borrando! ¡Ya sólo queda la "N"! No lo entiendo, ya se había detenido.

─ ¿Y no regresó a la normalidad?

─No. Se quedó como estaba cuando mis abuelos y mi mamá salieron. ¿Qué está pasando?

─No te preocupes, Henry. Esperemos que se quede ahí y ya no se mueva, Emma va a estar bien.

Bella abrazó a Henry tratando de tranquilizarlo, y a Henry se le escapaban unas lágrimas de desesperación por no saber lo que le ocurría a su madre en aquel lugar donde se encontraba. El chico volteó hacia la ventana y miró a su familia peleando arduamente contra las fuerzas de Arturo que comenzaban a superarles en número.

* * *

─ ¡Emma! ¡Levántate! ¡El Portal está abierto, tienes que irte!

─Lo sé, pero, no puedo. ─Respondía Emma con un hilo de voz.

─El Portal…, el Portal te debilitó más.

Korra valoró la situación meticulosamente y sabía que podría arrepentirse en el futuro por su siguiente decisión, no obstante, tenía que ayudar a Emma y su trabajo aún no terminaba. Tomó a Emma del brazo, la obligó a levantarse y la llevó frente al Portal.

─Korra, ¿qué haces?

─Estás muy débil, Emma. No te dejaré enfrentar a ese Rey tú sola.

─ ¿Y qué pasa si ese Portal se cierra? Dejarás a tu mundo sin protección.

─Ellos ya me han demostrado que pueden resistir sin mí. Además, si ese tal Merlín es tan poderoso como dices, creo que podrá ayudarme a volver a casa.

─Korra...

─Tú me ayudaste, déjame devolverte el favor.

─Y yo que creí que no existiría alguien más terco que yo.

─Ya lo encontraste. ¡Vámonos!

Korra ayudó a Emma a ponerse de pie y juntas cruzaron el Portal de regreso a Camelot.

* * *

Enfrente de la Cafetería la lucha era muy dura para los Caballeros y Soldados que nunca se habían enfrentado a personas tan fuertes y perseverantes desde que le sirvieron a Arturo.

─ ¡Nunca retes a alguien del Bosque Encantado! ─Gritaba la ex Reina Malvada apartando a unos Soldados con el pie.

─Regina, ¡Cuidado! ─Gritaba Robín al apartarla y ser herido por una flecha.

Regina soltó la espada por inercia y fue directo ayudarle, pero cuando menos se dieron cuenta, varios Soldados los tenían acorralados, Killian trató de ir en su ayuda, pero más Caballeros aparecieron y le impidieron avanzar. Sólo quedaban Charming y Snow peleando con todo lo que tenían.

─ ¡Alto! ─ordenaba Arturo─ David, tú y tu esposa, deben bajar las armas, a menos que quieran que sus amigos salgan heridos.

Los padres de Emma miraron a los lados sólo para ver a Killian, Robín y Regina capturados por varios Soldados y con una espada sobre el cuello de cada uno.

─Tú ganas, nos rendimos. ─Respondieron al unísono y arrojaron sus armas al suelo.

Dos Caballeros los capturaron y Arturo comenzó a reír por la derrota de los Forasteros.

* * *

Cerca de la Colina de Cadbury se abría un Portal de donde salían el Avatar y la Salvadora. Korra miró el Portal y notó que no se había cerrado todavía.

─Esperemos que se quede así bastante tiempo. ¡Vamos!

El Avatar corrió con Emma agarrada de su brazo. Mientras ellas se acercaban a su destino, el Espectro se recuperaba cada vez más.

─ ¿Saben? Hace mucho que no uso mis catapultas, sería bueno probarlas en este viejo lugar, sólo para comprobar que no están descompuestas, ¿Qué opinan?

─ ¡No lo hagas!

─ ¡Carguen las catapultas! ¡Quiero ver arder este lugar!

─ ¡Bella! ¡Hazlo!

Bella no escuchó claramente la orden de Regina gracias al Caballero que le tapó la boca para silenciarla.

─ ¿Catapultas? ¿Qué, acaso estamos en la Guerra de los Cien Años? Emma, ¿puedes mantenerte de pie?

─Sí, ya me siento mejor.

─Bien.

─ ¿Listos? ¡Fuego!

Encendieron las enormes rocas y las lanzaron contra la Cafetería. Korra las vio volar por los aires y las detuvo antes de que cayeran en el Edificio, justo después las regresó al remitente, destruyendo las tres catapultas. Los Soldados miraron atónitos la destrucción de sus artefactos bélicos, nadie sabía qué era lo que sucedía, ni siquiera el mismo Rey.

─ ¿Qué diablos fue lo que…?

Arturo regresó su mirada hacia David y compañía, sólo para ver a sus hombres salir disparados de la Tierra y arrojados lejos entre una ráfaga de Aire. Varios Soldados retrocedieron y Arturo le ordenó a sus Arqueros arremeter contra los Héroes, cuando las flechas volaban una ráfaga de Fuego las consumió.

Una niebla extraña rodeó el lugar y el frío comenzó a hacerse presente. En un último intento por atacar, mandó a unos cuantos de sus Hombres y una enorme barrera de Tierra protegió a sus contrincantes.

─ ¿Qué clase de Magia es esta?

─Te equivocas, Arturo. No es Magia. ─Se escuchaba una voz como un eco, un voz muy conocida por David.

Todos voltearon a ambos lados sin encontrar al emisor. De pronto un Humo apareció encima de esa barrera de Tierra y cuando se disipó, los Héroes sonrieron y se llenaron de emoción al volver a ver a su Salvadora con una extraña al lado de ella.

─Se llama Control.

Tras decir eso, Korra bajó la barrera y se quedó inmóvil, igual que Emma.

─Emma… ¿Eres tú, Amor?

─Sí, Killian, soy yo. Ustedes descansen, déjennos esto a nosotras, ¿o no, Korra?

─Claro que sí.

─ ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Cómo rayos fue que volviste, Espectro?

─Verás, Arturito. Cometiste un error al enviarme al mundo del Kreiken, en donde había alguien que podía destruirlo y ayudarme a regresar aquí para patear tu asqueroso y pútrido trasero.

─Emma, ¿podrías hacernos el favor de mostrar tus nuevas habilidades?

─Creo que puedo hacerlo, ya me siento mejor.

Emma mandó a volar a Arturo y sus Soldados con un sólo movimiento de su mano, expulsando Aire del mismo. Todos ellos cayeron de manera brusca y Korra le aplaudió.

─ ¡Excelente! Has dominado el Aire Control al estilo "Korra", pero, a Tenzin le encantaría que le contara que aprendiste como se debe. Observa y aprende.

El Avatar comenzó a moverse y creó un bucle de Aire que absorbió a Arturito.

─Observa atentamente. El Aire Control se basa en movimientos en espiral, siempre debes ser como la hoja y fluir con la ¡corriente!

Arturo cayó de golpe al suelo y sus Soldados huían como Cobardes. Korra se acercó a él y lo levantó.

─Majestad, tengo que decirle algo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

─Creo que debo agradecerle.

─ ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

─Simple, debo agradecerle a usted por habernos devuelto al Segundo Espíritu Oscuro más Poderoso de todos los tiempos, y ¿sabe qué más? Yo soy el Ser de Luz más Poderoso del Mundo Físico y el Espiritual, y yo no tengo una relación muy cordial con los Líderes Mundiales, así que no crea que le tendré conmiseración.

─Korra…, creo que deberíamos demostrarle nuestro enojo.

─Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Emma.

El Avatar lo soltó de su agarre, lo atrapó con un Látigo de Agua del cuello y lo llevó hasta Emma.

─ ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Majestad. ¿Puede ver ese Portal de allá? Ahí está su mundo ─explicaba Emma, señalando a Korra─, ¿qué le parece si para compensar el que me haya enviado con ese Demonio a ese lugar, lo enviamos nosotras con todos esos Espíritus?

─Sí, conozco una zona de Suricatos que "aman" a los Humanos.

─Me parece buena idea, Korra… ¿podrías?

─Será todo un placer.

Korra salió corriendo con Arturo aún en su agarre, avanzó lo más que pudo hasta quedar a unos metros del Portal.

─ ¿Qué le parece? ¿Le gusta la idea?

Arturo emitió un gruñido como respuesta.

─Espera, déjalo contestar.

─Bien. ─Decía Korra frunciendo el ceño y atrapándole los pies con Tierra Control.

─ ¿Qué dijiste?

─No. No me envíen allá.

─Entonces, tú dejarás en paz este lugar, ¿oíste?

─Sí.

─No, eso no me convence.

Emma le arrancó el Corazón de nuevo, esta vez, de manera más fría que antes. Korra estaba impactada al ver ese Corazón fuera del cuerpo del Rey.

─Emma, ¿qué haces? ─Preguntaba Korra.

─No te preocupes no es nada malo. Arturo; tú no te vas a acercar a Granny's nunca más, porque, nunca podrás ganarnos mientras, el Capitán Garfio, Robín Hood, Blancanieves, el Príncipe Encantador, la Reina Malvada, y el Espectro, tengan al Hechicero más grande de la Historia de su lado. Así que, puedes perder la vida en este instante ─exclamaba el Espectro apretando el Corazón─, o ser inteligente e irte de aquí con lo que queda de tu Ejército y regresar a tu asqueroso Castillo. Aunque, aún tenemos la opción del Portal, en un mundo en donde usted no tiene ningún poder y ella puede matarlo con un chasquido de sus dedos. Decida rápido, Majestad.

─No volveré, me largo de aquí.

─Es una buena decisión.

Emma le regresó el Corazón, Korra lo soltó y lo dejaron ir. Antes de que desapareciera entre el follaje, entre las dos lo mandaron a volar con Aire Control.

Una vez que desapareció, Korra y Emma comenzaron a reír sin control hasta que Emma sintió el cansancio de nuevo y se dejó caer al suelo.

─ ¡Emma! ─Gritaba Snow.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ─Decía Charming.

─Sí, es sólo cansancio acumulado.

─ ¡Mamá!

Henry corrió como loco y se abalanzó a hacia su madre y la abrazó como la primera vez. En sus manos tenía la Daga, y el nombre regresaba a la normalidad.

─ ¿Qué fue toda esa exhibición de parsimoniosa Magia Oscura? ─Espetaba Regina.

─ ¡Oye! En ningún momento usé Magia Oscura, bueno, tal vez cuando le arranqué el Corazón la utilicé, pero sólo fue una vez.

─Además, todo lo hice yo. ─Respondía Korra.

─No queremos parecer descorteces, pero, ¿quién eres tú?

─El Avatar Korra, el Ser más Poderoso de mi mundo, ¡ah! Y puedo controlar los Cuatro Elementos.

─Y eres alguien que tiene que irse. ─Contestaba Emma al ponerse de pie y señalar el Portal que comenzaba a cerrarse.

─ ¡Maldición! Fue un placer conocerlos por fin, Emma no dejaba de hablar de todos ustedes.

─ ¿De verdad?

─Sí, es difícil hacer que se calle, y sobre todo en la noche.

─Tú fuiste la que quiso quedarse despierta conmigo el primer día, ¿lo olvidas?

─De acuerdo, tal vez tengas razón. Oye, lo que te dije antes, no era en serio, necesitaba que te enojaras para abrir el Portal.

─No hay ningún problema, lo entiendo y se cumplió tu cometido. Por cierto, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

─ _Primero hablar con Asami, y luego resolver todo con Mako_. Lo sé.

─Ten ─decía Emma sacando un sobre─. Esto es para ti.

─ ¿Qué es esto?

─Algo que debes leer con Mako, cuando ambos estén listos.

─Emma… ─Decía Korra con fastidio.

─Esa será tu decisión. De verdad, yo sólo quiero ayudar.

─ ¿Sabes qué? Tenías razón. En este mundo o en cualquier otro; siempre serás la Salvadora.

Ambas se dieron un rápido abrazo y Korra comenzó a caminar rumbo al Portal.

─Despídeme de todos, Korra. Y debes reconsiderar lo de volver al Pro-Control.

─Lo pensaré. Gracias.

Korra atravesó el Portal y éste último se cerró, después de eso, Emma y los demás entraron a Granny's.


	12. El Inicio de una Nueva Historia

**XII**

* * *

 **Mundo Espiritual**

 **El Presente**

Korra salía del Árbol del Tiempo con ese sobre en sus manos, quería abrirla y leerla ella misma para saber a lo que se enfrentaba, pero un Espíritu la alertó, así que guardó la carta en su bolsillo y fue con él.

─No puede ser... ¿Mono Feo?

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─Decía el Espíritu.

─ ¡Soy yo! ¡Apestoso!

─ ¿Apestoso? ¡Regresaste! ¿Qué rayos te pasó?

─Muchas vidas futuras, si me permites decir.

─No pensé volver a verte, Wan nunca supo que pasó contigo, no hay registros de sus amigos Espíritus.

─ ¿Y cómo sabes de mí?

─Hace años, lo conocí.

─No sé que estoy haciendo aquí, lo último que recuerdo es a Kreiken destruyendo al Ave Dragón.

─Entonces ven. Conozco a un viejo amigo que te ayudará.

Korra llevó con Iroh al Mono Feo y se despidió de él.

* * *

 **Mundo Físico**

Al regresar a Ciudad República se armó de valor y fue a Kun para hablar con Asami en su oficina en Industrias Futuro. Subió por el Edificio hasta el último piso y caminó a su despacho, vio la puerta abierta y tocó levemente. Asami estaba parada frente a la ventana con un folder en las manos.

─Ambas sabemos que pudiste verme desde que di la vuelta en la esquina.

─ ¡Ah! Ya me hablas. ─Exclamaba Asami.

─Bueno, dijiste que cuando Emma se marchara hablaríamos.

─Bien, hablemos.

La Señorita Sato cerró la puerta y Korra se sentó frente al Escritorio de Asami.

─Sé que te debo una enorme explicación, y la diré ahora. Por más estúpido que suene, me fui para no hacerte daño, no quería romper tu Corazón con la verdad, traté de seguir con esto, con lo nuestro, pero nos metí en un infierno.

─ ¿La verdad sobre qué?

─Asami, todos estos años traté de sentir lo mismo que tú sientes por mí, pero, Asami. Me gustas, sin embargo, no Te Amo. Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto. Y tienes derecho a odiarme, no te lo niego, sigo sintiendo lo mismo hacia Mako, nunca dejaré de amarlo, no debí hacerte eso, lo siento, de verdad.

El Corazón de Asami volvió a romperse de la misma manera que hace tres años, sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y le pidió a Korra que la dejara sola por un tiempo.

Regresó a la Isla y se sentó en el mismo Acantilado en donde había hablado con Emma. Sintió que sus hombros parecían más ligeros y su Espíritu interior estaba en paz por fin, Emma tenía razón, su tormenta interna desapareció.

Pasó toda la tarde pensando en todo lo vivido ese día con Emma y el Rey Arturo. Todo el tiempo sus pensamientos eran lo más importante, hasta que Mako hizo su aparición detrás de ella.

─Así que…, Emma volvió a casa.

─Tenzin te lo dijo, ¿no?

─Sí, y también está muy emocionado por saber que era Maestra Aire, dice que es una lástima que no se pudiera quedar.

─Sabía que le encantaría oír eso.

─Así es. ¿Me puedo sentar contigo?

─Claro.

El joven Maestro Fuego miró al horizonte igual que Korra lo hacía. Hasta que puso su vista en ella y notó un pequeño sobre en su bolsillo.

─ ¿Y eso?

─ ¿Qué?

─Ese sobre.

─ ¡Oh! No es nada, es sólo algo que Emma me dio…

─ ¿Para qué?

─No lo sé, dijo que lo leyéramos cuando ambos estuviéramos listos.

─ ¿Listos?

─Raro, ¿no?

─Demasiado. Pues yo estoy listo, ¿y tú?

─No, pero ¿qué podemos perder?

Korra abrió el sobre y desdobló las hojas, las puso en medio de los dos y leyeron el título de ese texto.

─ "El Capitán Destrozado…" ─Comenzaba Korra.

─"Y la Niña Perdida" ─terminaba Mako─ ¿Qué crees que sea esto?

─Lo sabremos hasta leerlo completo. ¿Quién empieza?

─Si quieres, lo hago yo.

─Bueno.

─Érase una vez…

La historia narraba la vida de dos almas perdidas y rotas, a las que el destino se empeñó en juntar, dos almas que conocieron el abandono a temprana edad y las decepciones, llegando a creer que no merecían ser amados, dos personas solas con problemas y muros.

Un cuento que hablaba de la búsqueda del Amor Verdadero, entre un Capitán que vivió mucho tiempo con un deseo enorme de vengarse de un Cocodrilo que le quitó todo lo que amaba, y una Niña que nunca supo lo que era el Amor y soñaba con tener una familia. Dos personas que con el tiempo aceptaron que sus sentimientos eran reales, y la Niña Perdida dejó caer sus muros y poder abrirse al Amor después de las decepciones anteriores y la muerte de todos los que ella amó. Ellos dejaron sus sentimientos fluir como el Agua, inclusive hasta que a la Niña Perdida la consumió la Oscuridad. La Historia estaba sin Final, porque todavía no terminaba esa aventura, una Aventura en donde el Amor es lo más importante de todo.

─ _Posdata: El Amor Verdadero no es fácil, pero debes luchar por él, porque una vez que lo encuentras, nunca lo podrás reemplazar._ ¿Qué significa esto? ─Decía Mako.

─Significa que debí golpearla antes de entrar al Portal. ─Explicaba Korra, soltando una risa.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque…

El Avatar miró a Mako a sus bellos ojos color Ámbar, que parecían recuperar el brillo del que se enamoró hace seis años al leer esa historia que Korra sabía que era verídica. Mako no dijo ninguna palabra y miró a Korra de la misma manera.

─Mako, ¿qué opinas de las chicas que toman la iniciativa?

─Honestamente, he esperado seis años a que eso vuelva a suceder.

─Bien.

Korra no lo pensó dos veces y besó a Mako con desesperación, él correspondió el beso luego de unos segundos y se convirtió en un beso cargado de emociones después de todos estos años. Korra derramó una lágrima antes de separarse de Mako para tomar aire.

─ ¿Y? ─decía Mako con la voz entrecortada─ ¿Qué opinas de los chicos que toman la iniciativa?

─Que, los amo.

Mako volvió a besarla, pero esta vez, Korra sintió lo mismo que le había contado a Emma, sabiendo así que era verdad lo que sentían uno al otro, ambos se seguían amando. Después de separarse hubo un gran silencio, que Korra rompió segundos después.

─Mako…, yo…

─Lo sé, necesitas tiempo.

─Gracias.

─No es nada, es más, si pude esperarte por seis años, creo que puedo esperar un poco más.

Se tomaron de la mano y miraron al horizonte. Tal vez no regresarían justo en ese momento, pero que ella le pidiera tiempo era un buen inicio para recuperar el todo lo perdido.

* * *

 **La Cafetería de la Abuelita**

Habían pasado ya seis horas desde que Emma regresó, entraron y ella les explicó que trató de deshacerse de la Oscuridad y por eso su nombre comenzó a desaparecer, y que al final el Espectro fue más fuerte y todo fracasó. Después de eso, David le contó su próximo movimiento en contra de Arturito.

─Entonces, van a entrar a los Calabozos de Arturo para sacar a Lancelot.

─ ¿Te molesta, Amor? ─Preguntaba Killian mirando a Emma con una sonrisa juguetona.

─Es sólo que, acabamos de librarnos de él, y ustedes van a provocarlo.

─Emma, tu padre y yo cometimos un error y queremos remediarlo. Fuimos torpes al ir tras Arturo solos, déjanos enmendar nuestro error con el hombre que se convertiría en tu padrino.

─Apelando a mi consciencia. Eso fue un golpe bajo. Abuelita, ¿podrías hacerme otro Sándwich de Queso, por favor?

─ ¿En serio? Es el décimo que comes desde que llegaste. ─Preguntaba Regina.

─En estos últimos días he comido sólo cosas vegetarianas y unos fideos verdes que saben mejor de lo que se ven.

─ ¿Días? Te fuiste doce horas.

─Aquí habrán sido doce horas, pero allá fue casi una semana. Pero, regresando al tema principal, ¿cuándo se irán?

─Al atardecer, cuando Merlín recupere sus poderes. Él, Killian, Bella y yo iremos a buscar a Lancelot. ─Explicaba Charming.

Pasó el tiempo y Emma se quedó con Henry y su hermano, mientras su padre y el hombre que ama planeaban lo que harían dentro de Camelot.

Al atardecer, Regina y Merlín recuperaron su Magia y los integrantes de la misión se dispusieron a salir de la Cafetería. David besó a Mary Margaret y fue el último en salir. Killian y Emma salieron juntos pero ella no se quiso separar de él.

─Amor, no te preocupes, soy un sobreviviente.

─Eso lo sé, mejor que nadie.

Se miraron y sin más Emma lo besó tan apasionadamente como siempre, al separarse, juntaron sus frentes y no dijeron nada por un rato.

─No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé.

─Con ese beso, me puedo dar una idea.

─Regresa pronto, Killian.

─Así lo haré, Swan.

─Te amo. ─Decía Emma con un brillo en sus ojos.

─Y yo a ti, Swan, y yo a ti.

Tras un último y pequeño beso de despedida Killian se unió a todos los demás y partieron a Camelot para salvar a Lancelot y planear un contraataque para Arturo.

 **El Fin**


End file.
